Twilight With A Twist Part Two
by prettyandtwisted
Summary: Bella, is a witch, and Edward, is a vampire, see how they manage to navigate their complicated marriage with both old and new enemies to face, and life-altering events that will make or break their relationship. Will Bella be as powerful a vampire as everyone thinks? ExB, Canon couples. AU. The rating on this story changed due to adult themes, language, violence, and lemons!
1. PREFACE

**A/N ****Hi! **

**This next part of the series is far more mature in many ways. That is why the rating has been changed as of 12/8/19 due to Mature themes, language, violence, and Lemons.  
**

**I like to give the readers an idea of what to expect. I do know precisely how this story is going to start and end. There are a lot of breaking dawn plot points at the beginning that will slowly turn into something else, similar, but more AND less twisted (that makes perfect sense doesn't it?) Starting the day before the wedding, the ceremony, and the reception. **

**The seeds of what is to come are planted in those chapters. **

**Things will start to really change from canon during their time on Isle Esme and everything after. Unlike the previous story, this will be a very lengthy fic. **

**There are bits and pieces that come directly from Twilight, Midnight Sun, New Moon and Breaking Dawn. **

**Again, I always appreciate the reviews. They help guide the story, and most of all, they give me the inspiration to write. I will try to get back to my once a week posting, and if possible when I am in Mexico for most of December. It depends on the level of enthusiasm.**

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating the Twilight world, as it allows me to play with her toys. Everything Twilight-related belongs to her. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. **

I've had my fair share of near-death experiences; not something that you exactly get used to.

But I always knew we would end up here.

No matter how hard we tried.

This was inevitable.

I laced my fingers with my husband's.

If we were going to go down, we'd go down together.

Our life as husband and wife was not without its bumps in the road, but we were happy.

Happier than I ever thought possible.

So, try as they may, we would not be defeated.

Not without a fight.

These arrogant bastards had no clue who they were up against.

The rules they were breaking.

Their ego's underestimated our collective power

And ancient allies.

Love and family is a powerful motivator.

I laughed internally at this gross error on their part.

BIG mistake.

Edward tried to hide his smirk upon hearing my thoughts.

Game Time.

**A/N Stay Tuned! The wedding is up first. It is very different. Thanks to all of those who have supported this story. It means more than you will ever know. Again, this is fic has an M rating now.  
**


	2. Just Great

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by the response to the preface of the story. Thank you! Please see the author's note in the Preface to understand more about this fic in particular. **

**The rating for this fic was changed on 12-8-2019 to M for Adult Themes, Language, Violence, and Lemons! **

**As always, Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Any original characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

Just Great.

(BPOV)

The wedding was on, and tomorrow evening, at twilight, our guests would arrive to watch Edward, and I become husband and wife.

Alice and Esme had planned everything, almost. To their credit, they did think of things that I had not. I was not one for dreaming about weddings growing up. Especially one where the entire guest list was comprised of witches and vampires.

The boys had erected a guest house on to our property, when we first moved in that would serve at least for this weekend, as a dressing room. Every other day of the week, it was for magic and training.

I knew I was in full form; I was in the best shape of my life. My magic skills had increased ten-fold. As I was preparing myself for the transition, Gabe had been keeping a list of things that I should learn before it happened. So, he clipped my wings, and we spent all day training, physically, magically, emotionally, and painfully. I don't know how we had hidden it from Edward for so long. Then again, who asks to be put in that much pain for love?

Me, that's who.

I often wondered if Edward needed to see someone for PTSD himself. After I was shot and home, we moved to the house in Sleepy Hollow with my brother and Nia. Edward was always worrying, worried about my safety. Worried that if he left the house, he would find himself reliving that night over again. It was a fear that I understood because I sometimes worried about the same thing. That is one of the reasons he agreed to change me so willingly, but he wasn't happy about it. Nor was he happy about agreeing to have an average honeymoon.

Only Sullen Cullen would be unhappy about having sex for the first time in a century.

I wouldn't back down, and he wanted to marry me. So, despite the occasional bickering over it all and as June 20th approached, his contagious smile started to become permanent. Edward still wanted to marry me.

As June 20th neared, the Cullens joined us. I have been a bit insane since. It was now the day before my wedding, the 19th, I was even more so.

"I like the dress, Alice!"

"But Red? Why do you need the red bow and red laces for your corset? The embellishments? This is your wedding!"

Ah! Got her! I laughed, "that's right, Alice, repeat it. It-is-my-wedding."

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, my mother had touches of red on her dress, I remember it. I thought she was a princess. Red, black, and white are the colors. I think it will be fine. This is part of our tradition, why do I have to keep you reminding you of that? Have faith, Alice."

I gave her the most insincere smile.

"The shoes?"

"What you don't like them?"

"They're red, sparkly, stilettos, any other day I would but…Edward's shoes! The Groomsmen too! Red Chucks? Aren't you going a little too far? He was born at a different time. It would be scandalous."

"He liked the idea, Alice. It's not the 20th century, so when in Rome."

"Ow! Did you prick me with a needle?" I seethed.

"Nope! You are done, fitted." Alice smiled, obviously lying, "take a look!"

I didn't recognize myself in the mirror; I touched it to be sure. "It's beautiful."

"I did what I could." Alice was trying to be humble. Failing.

"You did well. My mom would have loved it." I blew out air; I was tired of being so damn emotional all the time. Of course, my mind was on my mother lately, all the time, and her words of regret before she died. I only hope that she and Phil would be watching tomorrow. But I also hoped that was the extent of it.

I shuddered at that line of thought.

Alice and I were getting to know each other better. We did have a sister type of relationship, but we were stubborn, put together the two most stubborn women on earth. She liked to use her knowledge, and I used my lack of caring. It was a first for her, and she did not like it.

I noticed Alice had started to become forgetful, especially when it came to me, downright wrong in her Mindfreak assessments. I Noticed, and then I felt smug in return.

I changed into my jeans and t-shirt, and we walked into the upstairs den, where Nia, Esme, Lydia, and Rose were hanging out.

Alice cleared her throat, "so about your bachelorette party tonight."

"Nope," I flat out told her. "No bridal shower, no bachelorette party, no gifts, no GAMES."

"You only get married for the first time once," she quipped

"Har har, I'm waiting to hear something I don't already know."

"What if all of us girls just had a girls night tonight. Let the boys go out further to hunt. Just us, no big deal, right? I mean, we are staying here, Afterall."

"I knew I should have gotten a hotel room tonight," I muttered to myself.

"Not very nice," Lydia snickered.

"What would this girl's night involve?" I knew better than to ever say yes straight away to either Alice or Edward. They could be tricky.

"Facials, pedicures, manicures, and an early bedtime."

"No games?"

"No games."

"Promise that, in front of Esme."

She looked at Esme, her lips pursed together, "Fine!" her lips turned into a pout, "but you don't know what you're missing out on."

"And I'm perfectly fine with that," I answered. "don't you have more fittings to do?"

"Yes, Charlie will be here to be fitted for his 'monkey suit.'" She grinned,

(EPOV)

… earlier...

'_Edward, don't you dare look! She's not even decent! Besides something has come up and I need you to go into the city, with Gabe and take care of it... This is something Bella won't be able to handle right now.'_

I wondered what in the city was so crucial that Bella couldn't handle it. My silence was my answer. I needed her to tell me more.

'_There is an antique store, that she will be going to after Charlie is fitted. She is going to find your mother's ring there. I don't see her handling it well.'_ Alice thought of the address of the antique store, '_handle it, but hurry.'_

Gabe was on the porch, looking deep in thought. He had so many duties and commitments. For 18-year-old twins, Bella and Gabe behaved as if they were nearing forty.

"Sorry to interrupt. You and I have something important to take care of in the city, and we don't have long to do it, Bella will end up there, shortly."

He knitted his brows together, "I don't understand."

I took my voice down to a whisper that he could hear, "the shooters pawned my mother's ring. We need to take care of this."

"You mean?"

"We've got them, hopefully."

"I have an idea." Trying to hide his smirk, Gabe snapped his fingers, whispering, "sorry Ella, hopefully, you won't even notice I grounded you here." he lifted a shoulder; it was insurance.

Gabe looked at me; his face was hard, "address?"

I gave it to him, from Alice's vision, and suddenly we were right there.

I took a calming breath and followed him in. I smelled Bella's blood. I couldn't help it, her heartbeat was my favorite sound, and her scent meant she was near, and that always calmed me.

This was different as my eyes grew wide, seeing the ring I had waited over 100 years to put on my Mate's finger. The ring my mother had on her finger until her dying breath.

Bella never wanted to see it again. I might have felt the same if this wasn't a direct line to the killers. Try as she might, to know it all, and be-all, Bella couldn't remember much of that night. It was a survival mechanism that was driving her crazy. She knew that she had at least glanced at them as they walked through the door, but their faces were blank. The case had gone cold.

Many in my family and hers thought that with our joint gifts, Jasper's ability to calm her, along with some magical aid, her memories could be unlocked. Spending one hundred years in other's heads, I knew they were wrong.

It was like Pandora's box; it was closed for a reason. This was positive when it came to the chance that she might forget it entirely once she was changed.

Both families had come together to help Bella get through PTSD, although, I hoped the memory would disappear when she was changed, before that, before this personality was frozen, we wanted her to feel empowered. Bella was a badass. We all knew it, but she didn't.

Gabe pushed her hard. When she was ready, Jasper spent almost as much time as Gabe did, teaching her strategy. Military strategy, everything that he knew. It was more than helpful that he could tell when Bella started to feel anxious, fearful, or shameful, all were very familiar to me.

The worst was that she felt as if she was responsible for Toby's death. The shame and guilt were worse than her fears. She did not fear being shot. Bella was terrified of losing anyone else close to her. She had enough of that.

After she let me in, she had good and bad days, I was always there to comfort her, but I could not change Bella when she was still feeling this way, and Bella knew it. I didn't have to say a thing. It was a powerful motivator.

Almost as soon as she was discharged, she wanted to be away from the city, and so we moved to the house in Sleepy Hollow. Bella's training helped, she felt physically safe, but her mind, her mind wouldn't stop.

That changed the day that Rosalie finally shared her story with her — not editing a single bit of it. It was a turning point because she wanted to be as strong as Rosalie. Bella lived, Rosalie did not, but knowing the details of her disturbing and very traumatic death, Rose came out the other side, still Rose. Meeting Emmett shortly after, it was Bella's idea of a happily ever after. Bella got bits and pieces of that when they fought. Strangely enough, after knowing everything, she agreed entirely with how Rose 'handled' the situation after. With Bella's temper, she might have done the same thing.

Every day after that, she not only worked on her physical and magical strength but her mind and soul too. She spent hours with Carlisle, exchanging stories and listening to his advice on what life would be like as a vampire. He didn't spare the gory details. He told her that our lives were nomadic, and it wasn't all fun and games and going to high school over and over — something she would have to decide on once she was changed.

Finally, my prayers were answered, the closer to the wedding we got, the better she did.

Bella was trying so hard, and outside of the occasional nightmare, which I would chase away, just by humming a lullaby that I had composed for her when we first met. She was doing better than any of us, who all harbored some trauma from the whole event.

"That's it, right there." I pointed the ring out.

"Great taste." The shopkeeper boasted.

"Well, my great-grandfather had great taste," I lied, he didn't need to know I was close to being 119 years old. "same with my grandmother, mother, and my fiancé. Hours after it was on her finger, it was gone."

The shopkeeper got defensive, "I am sure you are mistaken, everything regarding that ring and the boys who sold it to me was entirely proper." He lied.

"Two?" Gabe confirmed.

"Edward, call that detective. Sorry, it might be taken as evidence."

I laughed; I was about as happy to have that ring in my possession as Bella. However, It was one of the only surviving links I had to my mother, and so, if I got it back from the police, it would go into a safe deposit box and only seen when necessary.

I understood why Alice sent us instead.

I walked outside and pulled out my cell to call the detective working on her case. She didn't like that this case had gone cold. Detective Brady was like the cops you see of television. She wasn't entirely pleasant, but she was great at her job.

Detective Brady looked thrilled with the news. She had zeroed in on the jeweler, just as we had. While she used the jeweler's glass to inspect it, I used my vampire abilities to see there was blood within the fissures.

"How am I seeing blood, and yet, you did not?" She asked.

As she bagged the ring, for evidence, and gave me an apologetic smile, the shopkeep kept quiet and defiant. That wasn't the smartest move.

She sighed, narrowing her eyes, "you know, I can charge you with accessory after the fact."

"But I don't… I didn't have any idea! Those boys didn't look like they could shoot somebody!" he blurted out.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"And yet, you have this upscale store and did not see this blood. So greedy, you only looked at the valuable parts?"

She looked at Gabe and me again, hating to have to go through this with him, but he feigned ignorance, and she was going to tell him the truth.

"Here are the facts: Christmas Eve, the owner of a corner store, a family-owned store, was shot and killed instantly, for the contents of his register. Then they shot, nearly killed, that man's fiancé, and that man's sister while she was out buying a jug of eggnog. Isabella woke, by the grace of God, a week later in the hospital, without the ring or any cash. She laid on the floor, bleeding to death, and these, good boys, who are _monsters_, and _sick motherfuckers_, robbed her as she was dying. So, your opinion on anyone's character is beyond useless."

"But I… they had…" he stuttered. He was terrified now because the truth was in her words — no doubt about it.

'_Gottcha,' _The detective correctly surmised. _'Time to double down.'_

I smiled.

Gabe gave me a dirty look. I'd have to tell him later.

"That's first-degree murder, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, but we tack on accessory after the fact and the receiving of stolen goods." She let out a wolf whistle, "that's a lot of time, legal expenses, and orange is not your color. Even if you don't end up in prison, and you will if you don't cooperate. This store, your reputation, it will be over, finished. That's a promise, not a threat."

I knew I liked her for a reason. Gabriel wanted to do the "interrogation" himself, but it sounded more like "torture," and fear is a much more powerful tool than pain. I would have loved to torture him too, but he wasn't like the monsters I used to hunt, and I promised I would never go back there again.

"We are going to do a DNA test, and there is plenty of DNA to work with here. If you don't tell me everything and give me everything these 'good boys' gave you, you're leaving here in handcuffs, with me."

He lifted his hands in surrender.

'_Finally!' _She thought.

"Shit," Gabe muttered, clearly in tune with someone else, happening somewhere else. "I didn't think Ella would be leaving so soon! She's also about to get into trouble. Her defenses just came up, and that means just one thing."

"Supernatural trouble?" I guessed

He nodded.

"You guys can go; I've got it from here. Aren't you getting married tomorrow?" Detective Brady asked in an abnormally cheerful way.

"Yes, yes, I am." I beamed.

"Well, congratulations. I am glad you didn't let those bastards keep you from your plans."

"Thanks, we need to go anyway, my sister will be outraged if we are late." Gabe lied. Bella was going to be outraged no matter what.

We went around the corner and then we were in front of the house. I was getting used to this traveling thing. It was quite convenient, going between New York and Forks as much as possible.

I heard Bella whisper, "knew it," looking back at Gabriel and then Charlie?

Fury was rolling off her, I could feel it.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at what seemed like a standoff between father and daughter. Bella stayed silent, whatever it was, it seemed, personal, a family matter. I sighed, what's a wedding without a little family drama?

I kissed Bella on her cheek, put my hand on her lower back, and asked, '_Do you want me to stay? I can go inside if you'd like.'_

'_No, that's fine, just be… oh hell, you'll see.'_

I nodded, "Charlie," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his. "Edward," he grunted, a sour look contorted his face.

Although he was thrilled to see his daughter alive at the hospital, learning about my family didn't hit him until he got home. Since then, he'd been stewing about Bella getting married so young, and becoming a vampire. He blamed Renee for Bella and Gabe growing up too fast, not enjoying the life of the typical 18-year-old. I couldn't agree with him more, but I would never say so.

He always pictured Bella, frozen at a time when she could barely walk, as defiant then, as she is now. That was the problem. He didn't treat her like the adult that she was. He just saw this little girl yelling at him.

It was a sad sight to see, despite the love she had for her father, she didn't know him. She knew Carlisle more, a lot more. She also knew that Carlisle and Esme would never abandon us, and we weren't even their biological children. Renee had always encouraged Bella to be independent. Charlie didn't know how much pain his abandonment caused her, because it already ate Gabe alive. She did not want to add to it. In her mind, as well as her brother's, Phil raised them to be who they were born to be, not what they refused to acknowledge.

Bella has been insistent that she did not want children, (so she says now,) but a part of her couldn't imagine letting one's children go as he did. These were things only she told me. I was trying not to fight her battles, every instinct I had was telling me there was something I was missing, and I wanted to fight this for her. She didn't need to feel that abandonment before we got married Before. What was Charlie thinking? Right before he walked her down the aisle and danced their first dance.

I had almost walked through the doorway when I heard three strangers' thoughts. Now I knew where the anger was coming from. It had nothing to do with the wedding. I stood at the door and listened. The first, the adult in charge, her thoughts were hostile, and she was ready for a showdown. The other, she was anxious, and wanting to leave but fiercely protective. The last, was very young, but cheerful, without a single hint of bias or prejudice. He was embarrassed by his family and wanted to leave.

I turned the corner and saw a Quileute woman. She was familiar to me, as Harry Clearwater's wife. What was she doing here? I listened harder.

I was a little shocked, and I wondered if Carlisle knew that Harry Clearwater died? So, this would be Sue's children Leah and Seth. Sue was an Elder now, taking her husband's place. She was not invited, so what the hell was she doing here? And what did she do to my Bella?

Leah was the protective one, the older of the two, late teens early twenties, hostility was starting to build in her. This was not good. How could an elder, do this?

The youngest, Seth, gave me an embarrassed, ashamed look and thought, '_sorry.'_

I looked at him and replied aloud, "It's all good." But it wasn't.

He looked at me quizzically, _'you can read minds?'_

I just nodded.

'_Sorry about all this trouble, man. I tried to stop it, but they don't listen to me. Congrats on getting married.'_

I smiled and said, "thanks," aloud again.

I needed to find my favorite sister to get the play by play.

Sometimes Bella looked as if she had the world at her fingertips, other times, especially when it came to her family, she seemed to have no luck at all.

"Alice?" I called out and walked into the guest room she had been doing the fittings in. She and Jasper were seething, their teeth clenched.

"That bad?" I questioned my choice to come inside.

"Not for us... Bella…."

I turned around to go back when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"You'll make things worse, let's just see how this plays out." Alice grinned and him, and he tried to return the smile, "Then we have work to do outside before your bachelor party tonight."

I rolled my eyes; we would argue about that later. I wanted to know what was going on. All of our arms crossed, we leaned against the wall and began eavesdropping.

I was hoping this day would get better.

But so far, nothing had.

(BPOV)

….After agreeing to the girl's night...

I was fuming; how could Gabriel? What was he thinking? I hadn't done anything wrong, and yet my brother grounded me here! Edward was gone too! They were both in so much trouble.

Alice had a grave look on her face, "Um, Bella, your Dad is here."

"Why so ominous, Alice? Heh, that kind of rhymed."

Alice didn't see any humor in my remark.

"He brought, plus three." She said between clenched teeth.

"What?" I ran downstairs and came to a dead stop. My father had brought a Quileute woman who looked familiar, and I assumed her two children. They were not on the guest list. What was wrong with my dad?

"Dad," I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Bells, you look so much better!" He smiled.

I did not return it, "thanks."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater, and her two kids, Leah and Seth."

I swallowed hard and felt the buzzing start to circle my hands. I was in danger, it was only a matter of time before Gabe showed back up.

"Nice to meet you. Dad, a word?" I said a harsher than necessary, but my temper was building. It was my survival instinct.

I dragged him to our tree line. "What were you thinking about bringing them here! They cannot be here! You need to get them out of the area, like NOW." I couldn't believe I was lecturing my own father about this.

"Now, hold on just a minute, kid." He replied.

I hated it when he called me a kid or kiddo. I wasn't one and hadn't been for a very long time.

He went on, "I thought you were better than to have succumbed to such prejudice. Maybe you have spent too much time with the Cullens. I thought they were the prejudice-free ones; I see I was wrong."

I narrowed my eyes and shut my mouth to keep me from saying something I would regret. Finally, I countered, "the Cullens have nothing to do with this. Why is she here? Why did she fly across the country with her two children, when she's an elder? It seems a bit suspicious to me."

"I like Sue, and she offered to be my date!" He rebuffed my statement.

"How kind of her. So, she paid for three plane tickets to attend a wedding she was not invited to?"

"Yes."

"You really should have asked me, or Alice, or Edward, or Nia, Or Gabe, or Carlisle! Christ, any of us, would have told you that this was a bad idea! What were you thinking? Never mind, I don't want to know. This is very bad."

Charlie snorted. I never wanted to hit my dad before, but I was tempted, did he not know what he was doing?

"I find her motives to be suspicious. I really cannot go into detail. Otherwise, we'll be here for days, but here is the gist. I'm guessing she came here to antagonize the family about an agreement made long ago. Needlessly, it does not apply here. But that is the last thing she or hell you, _Chief Swan_, should be worried about!

Tomorrow, I think you may be the only human here. Nia, Lydia, and Gabe were in charge of my guest list and the Cullens theirs. Edward and I did not want a big wedding, but it has become one. A wedding packed with witches and vampires, that's fine, we get along just perfectly, the good ones at least."

I looked down, trying to shake the memory of killing James' coven.

"We share one common enemy — shapeshifters like the Quileutes. I could feel my defenses start the minute I saw them! Dad, they turn into wolves to protect their people from perceived supernatural enemies, namely, vampires and witches. I am not worried about that, as our guest list would protect me from any trouble with them.

What you have done has put them in grave danger, and life-changing risk at that!" I almost screamed; how could he not know this? What possible excuse could Sue come up with for endangering her children so?

"Being in the area, around their natural enemy, triggers that gene. Those two being direct descendants of an elder makes it almost guaranteed! Don't you see it? That is something that is just as permanent as being a vampire! They could transition for the first time, here, by the sheer amount of supernatural enemies that will be in the area today and tomorrow. You're lucky no one else has arrived yet!

Think about this too, just one thing could go wrong today or tomorrow, and they would be dead before you can blink."

I saw the sobering look in his eyes. He didn't know. He just wanted company. It sounded like he and Sue were close. Forks only allows for so much choice. Small pool, with few fish.

I sighed, "Dad, I love you; I want you to walk me down the aisle, but I won't have my wedding ruined by supernatural drama."

It was at that moment, Gabriel and Edward appeared.

I whispered to myself, "knew it."

I had forgotten how angry I was at Gabe for clipping my wings. He snapped his fingers and restored them. The look on my face must have been enough for concern.

My Dad scowled at Edward, and then Gabe, "what is going on?"

Edward sensed that this was a family matter, and I knew he'd get the better story inside. He was a good fiancé; I knew he hated leaving me in situations like this. He trusted my brother and me implicitly.

The deteriorate of their relationship was more apparent than ever as Edward shook my father's hand, trying to be polite and went inside.

"Dad, Gabe has been training his entire life to be a guardian of his people. He is especially in tune with me. He can sense supernatural threats thousands of miles away from the target. Because we must survive, Dad, and he knew I was in danger. I don't know what he was doing with Edward. I'll figure that out later."

"Who let the dogs in?" Gabe scowled.

"Gabriel!" My fathers attempted to scold my brother for being rude was almost laughable. Charlie was unaware that he had lost that right years ago.

I didn't want that fight to happen, so I spoke, "Dad, I am sorry. I understand if you cannot make it to the wedding, but you need to get them into the car and on to an airplane. Like now, I'll make the arrangements."

My Dad scratched his head, a clear sign of indecision, and if he didn't know who to choose, I'd choose for him.

I took his hand and lied with the most convincing smile I could muster. "Dad, I want you to go with them. This is just pomp and circumstance. We have ages to make memories."

"I'll walk her down the aisle Charlie," my brother said as if it were a done deal. I'm sure he felt the same way about our father's indecision. "Lydia is already standing in for Mom."

I hated to see the pain in my Dad's eyes, "and when you get back from your honeymoon."

_I'll be a vampire, and it will be too dangerous to see you._

"You can come and see our new home. I am thinking about those kids in there. That the gene could have already been triggered, maybe not. They deserve a normal life. Not to be dragged into a supernatural brawl."

Charlie nodded his head; he knew I was logical. It seemed as if he just then understood he had been used, tricked. Now Charlie was walking away from his only daughter. Something I was all too familiar with. He was not going to walk his only daughter down the aisle or have our father-daughter dance

"You are right, kid."

God, I hated that.

"I should have checked. You call me when you get back... Wait… New Home?"

"Long story."

He shook his head and then nodded, and we turned around to walk back into the house. I only hoped that Sue would be agreeable before things got heated.

Charlie was a horrible liar, "I'm sorry, guys, there is an emergency back home. We need to head back to Forks right now."

"Uh oh," Gabe muttered, clearly agreeing with me on our father's lying capacity.

"So, your bruja of a daughter uninvited you from her wedding?" Sue snapped.

"What did you call her?"

"She called me a witch in Spanish," I said, rolling my eyes at the attempt to insult me.

My father's face turned hard. I saw the relation to Gabe right then.

"No, but I made the mistake of not knowing why you were so keen on coming. Why you would put your children in danger of transforming into something else…. I see, now, how deep your hatred runs."

Seth and Leah looked at their mother with curiosity. The Quileutes don't tell them about 'the pack' until their transition was already in process, it was reckless and cruel.

"You told him! You broke the treaty!"

I snickered; I knew this was going to happen. "The treaty is not in effect here."

"You think?"

"I know so."

"We see things differently."

"Well, no shit."

My brother snorted.

"If any of them, bite, not kill- if they turn you. We'll see about that."

"Look, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are. You are on dangerous grounds right now. Get in the car and go back to Forks and NEVER COME BACK," Gabe roared.

Seth and Leah's eyes widened, and they almost sprinted out of the house. Seth stopped at the doorway. "Um, sorry about all this. It was nice to meet you, Bella, congrats."

I smiled at the unaffected boy, maybe one day... And then I looked at his mother… and frowned, perhaps not.

"Thanks, Seth, I appreciate that."

"Let's go, Mom!" he yelled before running to the car.

"Bye Dad." I couldn't contain all the emotions that were running through me in my voice or my face.

"Congratulations, Bella. I am so proud of the woman you have become. Please apologize for me to the other Cullens."

"Sure,"

He swallowed, "Gabriel."

"Charlie," he responded.

"I'll text you with your flight information."

"Already done," Alice popped her in and handed Charlie the papers with the arrangements.

"Thanks, Alice." Charlie offered.

"No problem! See you soon!" She replied.

When?

That could be quite handy, indeed. Maybe I should be more agreeable to Alice.

"Yes, you should!" She said, dancing back up the stairs.

I started laughing, what an absurd day so far.

"Always the opposite reaction of what you should have," Gabe said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Bella. They may not appreciate what you just sacrificed to keep them safe, but we do. Everything is going to be just fine."

I snorted, "Why? What else could go wrong?"

"There's my sister."

Alice popped back downstairs, "Your turn, brother of the bride."

Edward was behind her and looking at me, confused. I walked out to the porch swing. I wanted to hold my tears at bay, unsuccessfully.

"Bella?" Edward sounded like he was asking a question.

I didn't look back at him. He would know I was crying.

"Where is Charlie going?"

"Come on, don't act like you don't already know. Charlie is going back to Forks with his girlfriend and her kids. Why didn't we just elope?" I asked.

"I think... You didn't want to let down my mother or sister. You didn't want to leave the family out, yours or mine."

"Well, that was stupid of me."

"Let's elope then."

I looked at him, and my heart sped up, I could feel the butterflies invading my stomach. Edward was being earnest and joking at the same time. I knew he wanted to marry me, no matter what. Edward would scoop me up in his arms and run to city hall, jeans, and all if that is what I wanted. And instantly, he made me feel better; after it all, this was what mattered.

This was us, willing to go to the ends of the earth for the other. That! Was what we were celebrating. We wanted forever together, and I was in love with him, stupid, goofy, intensely, passionately in love with him.

We had gotten past running away.

Edward saw me, I mean really saw me, knew me better than anyone, and loved me anyway. I would just be disrespecting that love, and I'd be a coward if I abandoned all this hard work because my feelings were hurt.

The wedding was still on.

Edward smiled a crooked smile, and I almost melted.

_Damn mind-reading vampire._

**A/N Thanks so much for reading. On to the wedding. **


	3. Long Night

**A/N: This part of the series is going to be much more lengthy than the first, pushing the teen rating, and that is why the rating has been changed to M as of 12/8/19. I did this due to adult themes, language, violence, and sex. Not until Isle Esme, but if you have read Breaking Dawn, you know exactly why I needed to change the rating.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight; thus, I do not own this. I do, however, own the original characters, absolutely no copyright infringement intended. **

**There are snippets from Breaking Dawn, the book, and maybe a few from the movies, but I'm not quite sure.**

Long Night:

I was deep in thought, finishing up the last of my journal. I had spent the previous six months trying to recall every detail from when my brother came to find me in Forks, to when our mom died, the first time I saw the Cullens, the time I spent with them while Edward was in Alaska, our first date, our first fight, fighting Rosalie and Jasper. It shocked me how much we had gone through together, and apart.

Writing about getting shot and almost dying was not easy. Including a memory from it in my vows would not be a walk a park either, but I needed everyone to know that Edward was the reason I survived.

I wrote about the conversation I had with my mom before she died, and the one I had with her when I almost died. I held nothing back. Even Doctor Strange making an appearance in my near-death experience. I'm sure Edward will love that.

_Enjoy every second of your life while you can. Make friends, laugh, fall in love, be happy. Bella that is all that matters in the end._

I wanted him to know everything, not that he didn't know most of it, but not so much through my eyes. The little things, every second of this life. The things I wanted to remember, in the next, most of them at least. Rosalie said that if I thought about them often enough that I would.

I will begin the next journal, with the start of my new life, which would be tomorrow.

Wow.

I ended it with our last conversation this afternoon when I thought, '_Stupid Mind Reading vampire_.'

I was proud of myself. I finished just in time because I felt someone kissing the crown of my head.

"Hi,"

"I'm not interrupting," Edward said with a grin, there was something else… his eyes were bright and almost sparkling.

"No, you're just on time, I wanted to give this to you, wedding gift and what not. I may in time need to borrow it if you can't fill me in on the details."

"So, you have been spending all this time writing in that, for me?"

"What to get for the man who has it all, and _thinks he knows it all_?" I giggled.

Edward just shook his head and opened the journal; suddenly, I was very nervous.

His eyes got even more comprehensive, softer, brighter with each page. "Bella, this is…"

Holy crap, Edward was speechless…

"Awful? Horrible? What?"

"The best thing anyone has ever given me. I know some of your thoughts, but not them all. Naturally, being the know-it-all that I am. That's what I want. Thank you."

I stood up, "no, thank you, almost-husband, for giving me all those memories. Even the bad ones remind me, we are about as normal as they can get. Despite every challenge and obstacle, we've faced, tomorrow at this time, we will be married, and dancing, or whatever the hell people do at weddings." I giggled when Edward kissed me and gazed. He was doing that thing again, I swear, when Edward looked in my eyes, he saw my soul. I knew I could see his, and it was beautiful.

Then he noticed what I was wearing.

"You are wearing that for girls night?"

I sighed, "Alice! I found it on my bed, along with a hideous robe, and a note saying that she had packed everything I need for our Honeymoon. I kind of like it."

I looked good in the black bra, black slip, and silk shorts that went with it. I knew that Alice went to Agent Provocateur for it, and that meant what I was wearing something that very likely cost five or six hundred dollars. I promised myself that I would not get upset about expensive gifts. I did not want to separate myself from Edward and his family due to being uncomfortable. Carlisle told me that this was a part of being in their family. I will learn to deal with it. I know it's an odd thing to be uncomfortable with, but not as bizarre as marrying a 119-year-old virgin vampire.

"I kind of like it too."

"Good, I have no idea what else she bought. Speaking of, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Nice try."

"Darn."

"You picked the music; I picked the honeymoon location."

"You tricked me." I pouted

"Did I?"

"No," I pouted more. "When are you leaving for your bachelors' party."

"A couple of hours."

This was good news. While finishing my journal, I put the past and our future together and realized a few things. We had been doing things all wrong, in our 'practicing.'

"Good, because I came up with a few ideas that should give you some peace of mind about tomorrow night." I gave him a toothy grin.

"More practice? I think we would be just about perfect by now."

"I want to try something… different. More… analytical…"

He didn't like the way that came out. It was not sexy, that's for sure.

"I think we've been going about this all wrong. "

"Bella."

"Shhh! Listen, do you remember our first date?"

"How could I forget?"

"When you knew what was coming, you got used to it, until you did not need to, you were used to it. You didn't worry about hurting me. Right?"

He half-shrugged, "I'm always worried that I'll hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, "be serious, please."

"Sometimes, your reaction tends to take me by surprise."

I flushed, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm conscious of that now. I'll try to restrain myself."

What a ludacris thing to be saying, but again, Edward could be a little ludacris at times. I loved him for it. We made no sense that way, and that made us perfect for each other.

"Okay, Edward, you need to trust that I'm being honest, and always be honest when it comes to our physical relationship, and you need to be as well. So, which is more difficult; when you touch me, or when I touch you?"

"Both."

"Liar."

"Bella," Edward agonized, "It's so hard to keep my wits about me with you around."

"That's why we are going to listen to one another."

He nodded warily.

I knew I was in charge for however long he let this go on, so I needed to convince him, "I want to keep standing up, k?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt now." I looked at Edward, nodding again in consent.

"Now, this is important. I know this is going to happen tomorrow." I blushed again, "So I am going to touch your back, and then scratch it. I'll tell you beforehand, or I will think of it, so pay attention."

I hooked the straps of my slip, and it hit the floor.

"Bella!" Edward looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "this is no different than any other day, just the outfit, I am still wearing underwear."

He closed his eyes.

Gah! And he complains about my reactions.

"Open your eyes and keep them on me."

Edward's breathing sped up. How very human.

I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a small smile, "your back now," I said before making light sweeps down his beautiful, muscled back. I wasn't sure if my wits would hold.

'_Good?'_

'_Very.'_

'_I am going to touch your back, firmly now, eyes on me.'_

I felt every inch of his back, and so far, so good. I was proud of my new thinking. The next part would not be as easy_. _

'_I am going to scratch your back now. Soft and then hard, it won't feel that way for you. Look at your wife, knowing that.' _

He almost giggled, but his grin was all I needed. I started scratching. I could feel and almost see the electricity spark between us, so I stopped.

'_You okay?'_

'_More than.'_

'_K, harder now. I am pretty sure this might be something you want to get used to.' _

Damn, my blushing. This was setting my face on fire. Edward was enjoying it too.

I kissed Edward again and thought, '_now.' _I gave him enough time to stop me, but he didn't. I scratched his back so hard that If he were human, he would be bleeding. A low guttural growl escaped his lips, and I found it highly erotic.

'_I am going to use my nails on your neck and hair.' _

I could hear that Edward was getting overloaded. I immediately removed my hands.

"See, all I need is to hear from you. We cannot know entirely about tomorrow, but I think this is the best way to try."

'_Thank you,' _Edward thought.

I looked into his eyes again, "Edward, you're going to be my husband. I would do anything to make this easier for you. I have an idea. I want you to touch me, and I'll keep my arms around your neck."

He swallowed, hard, sensing his anxiety, I took his hands and put them on my hips. My hands were on top of his until he was surer of himself. When he started moving his hands up my rib cage on his own and kissed me, I knew we were getting somewhere. He moved to my back.

'_Edward, I am not going to break. More pressure.' _

I could barely feel him, '_more.'_

He pressed his hands harder against my skin, _'more,' _I thought to his surprise. Then he nailed it, and all I could think was, '_oh dear god.' _

He REALLY nailed it.

"That didn't hurt?" He seemed a bit anxious about my response. I put that on my list.

"It was perfect, and now you know. So, tell me, which was easier?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, finally admitting, "touching you."

"Progress! So then, what are you going to do if you have an excess? Uh... I don't have the words for it, energy, anything that might distract you?"

"I have no idea. That is why I am so frightened. Carlisle said I needed to find something to channel it into."

Knew it, "I have an idea."

"Of course, you do!"

"Grab the headboard." It seemed evident to me.

"I'll break it."

I giggled at how clueless he was, "that's the point, better the headboard than me, right?"

"You have put a lot of thought into this,"

Damn, right I had, "It was more like putting a puzzle together. You can kiss me now like you never could before." Pride was all over his face. "Okay, a few more things, but Edward, remember to keep your eyes on me or the headboard. Don't close them. Please let me know if you are not okay."

I could practically feel his pride turn to anxiety; it didn't help that I was grabbing his hand to move to our bed.

I thought while we were staring at each other, '_On top, and kiss me.' _

'_Bossy, Bella.' _

'_Smart ass Edward. I know you can do this; you need to know it as well.' _

It did not take long for things to get heated.

'_Your back,' _I thought, and then ran my fingernails up and down his back. Edward kissed me from my throat to my navel, never once taking his eyes off me. I thought my eyes were going to roll to the back of my head.

"What now?" Edward asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" I replied.

I was feeling a bit smug, as Edward thoroughly explored me. I also felt relieved this was working more than or constant bickering, hot and cold moments. It was not long before I was ready to skip the wedding entirely.

'_I'm going to wrap my legs around you.' _

Each kiss made my stomach tie in knots as if a fire was flowing through my veins. It felt good, so good.

With my semi X-rated thoughts, he grabbed the headboard, and a chunk of it was gone.

'_Did that help?' _

'_Tremendously.' _

'_Okay, keep that in mind, sit up and pull me on to your lap, facing you. This might be more difficult.' _

Edward seemed more at ease than I had ever seen him before. I hoped it would last.

Our faces were inches apart.

I bit my lip and thought, '_my_ _ribs and back.' _

I felt Edward panic, so I addressed it, "Edward, you know exactly how firm to be if you feel more, headboard."

He was okay.

The friction was getting hard to ignore, so I didn't. Our thoughts scrambled that would be a problem. I had forgotten that during intense moments, my thoughts and what I was feeling, projected, and my thoughts were now, X-rated. We had to stop; we were dangerously close to the point of no return.

"That was nice," I said.

Edward had never been close enough to give me an orgasm, but he did, holy shit.

"More than 'nice…'" Edward was dazzled. HA! I wondered how he liked it.

"Do you feel better, more confident now?" I asked, hoping.

"Definitely," he answered triumphantly.

"We have a strategy now. That's what been missing. We need to work together. Two distracted brains were not working."

I didn't know how to say this. I needed to and see where it took us. "Edward, please keep in mind that I am not a normal human being. I can withstand a lot more than you imagine, and I can heal almost anything, like say… bruises, with one snap of my fingers. Part of my training. We won't need that; I know things will be okay. It is going to be tricky, just like everything else has been, we have adapted, mind over matter, right?"

He was still speechless, and I knew I was pushing it, but he needed to know everything. "Edward, you have not had any bloodlust, since that first day, biology." It was not a question; it was a statement.

Edward hung his head, "no."

"Stop it."

"I know you may not want to hear this, but you need to. It's not ideal. I'd rather do it knowingly, but if you accidentally bite me, I am okay with it just as I am okay with you turning me if my life is in danger. I know you won't, but you need to know that no matter what, I could NEVER hate you, resent you, and the last person I'd ever forget is you. This is what I want. I've chosen my life, and I'm ready to start living it."

He smiled but wasn't saying one word. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to delve into his mind to figure out what he was thinking.

"What aren't you telling me? What is going on with you?" I was probably going to regret asking this, "did you change your mind?"

"Bella."

Oh, god.

"Don't start this again, you promised."

"We don't know everything, and yes, this helped, but it's so hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself; you'll get hurt."

Fantastic, everything just flew out the window. I was starting to get tired of this.

"I'll be fine."

"Bella."

"Shhh!"

I put my hands on both sides of his face and pressed my lips against his. But his mind was elsewhere, thinking of all the ways he could hurt me, it was disturbing. I let go of him and stormed into the bathroom to get the stupid pink fuzzy robe Alice got me. Argh! Alice was becoming an expletive!

I was looking away from Edward. Finally, he spoke the crux of the issue. Once again, being the decider basing his conclusions on absurdity.

"It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human…"

I stifled his objections by putting my hand over his mouth.

"If you were human, I still wouldn't be! When are you going to take those Rose-colored glasses off? I've told you what I want my life to be like, and, Edward, I knew this before you. I don't want kids, and even if I did, I would only want them with you."

I took my hands back, to think without him seeing first, and started flipping through what it would look like if I were to marry one of my brother's friends. Ha! Gage, perfect. I was not wearing my dress, of course. I amped up what I was about to do by putting myself in a gown from his era. I grabbed him by the shoulders, forcefully.

"Is this what you want?" I felt rage and despair down to my bones, as I played a scene for him.

Edward started to growl.

I played the fake marriage, all the way through the I do's, and stopped shortly after being declared husband and wife.

Edward was frozen like a statue.

"Edward, when you mope like this, it sounds like you have changed your mind, and you hurt me every single time. Should we call the damn wedding off?"

I meant it. I was tired of fighting with Edward about making love to his wife on his honeymoon. What did he think we would do? I started to replay the other wedding again.

"Stop!" Edward almost yelled and removed my hands from his shoulders. I stared at him blankly when he wrapped them in his. "I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood."

Understatement.

I rolled my eyes. I was still pondering going downstairs and telling everyone the wedding was off.

"No, no, no, no, no," Edward panicked, "I have waited over 100 years to marry you, don't call our wedding off, please."

"Then stop moping! That's the only problem here! Maybe I should have called your brothers. Maybe you need a bachelor's party, after all."

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?"

"You don't have to call my brothers; they are outside the window."

The Cullen brothers were so odd at times.

I buttoned up his shirt, "have fun." My voice rang with false sincerity.

He grabbed my hand with the engagement ring on it. I rested my head on my shoulder and stared past him. Edward had spent so much time planting seeds of doubt in my head; they were just now starting to bloom. His words and his thoughts cut deep.

"No, don't. Please don't call off the wedding. I cannot imagine ever being with anyone but you. I know I don't act like it, but you are it for me. I cannot be apart from you again. I won't make it. Do not doubt that how much I want to be your husband. Saying how much I love you, is not sufficient enough to explain how I feel."

I scowled at him.

"Swear to me that you haven't changed your mind." He begged.

How could I? Not with the fear and despair, I could feel running off him.

I closed my eyes, "I swear."

Edward grabbed me and kissed me in such a manner that my toes curled. Yes, he certainly loved me, he lusted for me, he worried about me and losing me this time. He worried about me being a runaway bride. If anything, Edward was ecstatic about getting married. I started coming out of my funk.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett threatened, trying to sound scary.

Emmett did not frighten me. He was my buddy, someone who he enjoyed hanging out with because I didn't cheat like all the 'mind freaks' in his family. Emmett's booming voice was the only thing that frightened me; all that did was make me jump.

"We are coming to get him."

I laughed, "go before they break our house."

Edward kissed my forehead, "have fun with the girls, get some sleep; you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right, that is going to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar," he said with a sly smile.

"I'll be the one in white… sort of…" casually as possible.

"Very convincing." He leaped out of the window.

I yelled, "you better not make him late!" That was a warning and a threat.

Jasper leaped up and grabbed the eaves outside our window, blasting me with his calming juju.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time."

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You aren't taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Bella, with our gifts, that might be the worst bachelor party in history."

I giggled at that thought.

"Don't tell her anything," Emmett boomed.

"Relax, Jasper sent another calming wave. We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

I nodded approvingly, and then Jasper was gone along with Edward and Emmett. It was time for me to follow through on girls' night. It was only a few hours. Maybe it would be an excellent way to get my mind off everything. But first, I changed into sweats and a tank top. Alice was sure to have a fit. It's my party, and I'll wear what I want to.

(EPOV)

"Way to go, Captain Buzzkill," Jasper rolled his eyes at me after we left the house.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think our timing was a coincidence, brother?" Emmett laughed.

"What?" I asked. I was starting to get anxious again.

"Oh, calm down, Edward," Jasper said, forcing me to. "Alice started seeing different outcomes stemming from whatever you two were doing."

I gulped, "Bella was seriously thinking about calling off the wedding?" I was ready to run back to the house.

"Yes, and you aren't allowed at the house until it is time to get dressed. That is if you want to make it to the alter because Alice will kill you. So, you better talk to us. What is the deal with you two? It's like constant mood whiplash! Did you somehow give Bella yours?"

"I don't know how I am going to do this. I don't even understand why Bella wants to marry me in the first place. I don't think she understands what she is giving up."

Jasper laughed, "you're an idiot, Edward. I wish you didn't underestimate your bride so much. Alice saw it, I felt it. You were hurting her. I think we can agree that she's had her fair share already. Especially with what happened with Charlie. What aren't you telling us?"

I knew he felt the jealousy, irrational as it was with how much Bella confided in Jasper.

"I thought you two were close, doesn't she tell you everything?"

"No, not everything, not nearly as much as she is holding back. I thought you two communicated pretty well."

I sighed. I had only talked to Carlisle about this, so maybe; I should ask Jasper. Emmett would surely get a kick out of it.

"When Bella was in the hospital, talking about getting married…" I hesitated.

"You agreed to change her," Jasper knew that.

"Yes, when we got back from our honeymoon."

Emmett laughed, "What are you two going to do anyway, play checkers?"

I bowed my head, "no, Emmett, that's… mostly the issue we've been having. I agreed to try to make love to her."

"Ahhh," Jasper understood.

"So, you guys decided this six months ago. Why are you still putting her through the wringer? What did you say tonight that caused a U-turn in her mind?"

"Great, I may have a runaway bride."

Jasper lifted his shoulder, "you may if she keeps feeling what she did tonight. Have you talked to Carlisle about it?"

"Yes. Carlisle advised it was dangerous, but he had faith that I would not hurt her. We were both altered, therefore, very difficult. I needed to figure out a strategy. Bella beat me to it."

"Go on," Jasper shook his head. He understood what had happened, with Bella's temperament, the night before their wedding. Bella didn't have her father, stepfather, or mother coming, because of abandonment and death.

"We… were experimenting would be the only way to put it."

Emmett wolf-whistled.

"Not anything like that, moron. That part wasn't so bad. Bella showed me how much pressure I could use; it was a lot more than I thought. So that was good. She gave me a new perspective. She made me look at her, made me listen to her mind as she was listening to mine. She stopped the minute I got distracted. I learned to channel any excess I might have into the headboard."

"That sounds like Bella. It also sounds like you made a lot of progress, are you making yourself miserable on purpose, and passing it to her?"

"She flipped the tables on me. It was the first time that anyone used mind-reading against me, like that."

"Why?"

"I started thinking about all the different ways that I could hurt her."

"And she saw it all? You call me a moron!" Emmett huffed.

"Yep, so then she grabbed my shoulders and reenacted marrying someone else, all the way through the vows."

"OH, I bet that sucked." Emmett couldn't help but laugh at Bella's tactics.

"But you said something, and it couldn't have been just that Edward." Jasper assessed correctly.

"Look, I… want to marry her… but I … sometimes wonder if she should marry me… I am the one who is getting everything, taking away everything else from her in the process. It just doesn't feel right!"

"Whose definition of right, Edward?" Jasper seemed suddenly furious. "And why are you assuming for her? Are you making choices for her AGAIN? Bella is a brilliant and perceptive woman. She has a clear vision of what becoming one of us requires. With all of the time she spends with Carlisle, what do you think they are doing? Having tea and crumpets? You have no idea, Edward. You should be thanking God every day that you are the biggest part of the future Bella has planned."

I turned to look at Emmett. I Wondered if Bella was right. Have I been wearing Rose-colored glasses?

"Oh, I see." Emmett was feeling clever, "you think what Rosie wants; Bella will want?" Hahaha ha-ha-ha hahaha," Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. "Edward, you are the smartest dumbass I've ever known."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that even if she wanted children, she's already bonded with you. You are her Mate; she isn't going to go off willingly to find someone to impregnate her. Jesus Edward, we are apex predators, and you know that would not go well. Having a child is more than just having a baby to hold. She cannot have children because she cannot have them with you, not that she wanted them before you came into her life! Has she not informed you of this a million times? Because she's told me this, she informed her brother right in front of me.

She loves you! Why can't you accept that and be happy? God forbid, you get out of your comfort zone, and make love to your WIFE on your HONEYMOON. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. What you are finally going to do is as pleasurable as drinking human blood. You didn't touch her when her blood was singing to you. Did you think of anything but her welfare when you went to the store where she was shot?"

"God, no!"

"Okay, so it's a strength thing. Edward, what she was doing with you tonight was proper. Setting expectations, the headboard thing is brilliant. She's capable of handling a lot more than you are giving her credit for, physically. You would know this if you would train with her."

Jasper rolled his eyes, clearly irritated about that.

"Since you don't, let me make it clear. Bella is willing to go to hell and back again for you. To make everything in YOUR life better. Edward, that is what we do for the ones we love. Why can't you attempt to make things easier for her, for once? Listen to what she has to say."

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders, "listen, lighten up. You are getting married tomorrow! Edward! Married! Holy shit! Everyone in the entire supernatural world is attending, and she hates it, and yet, Bella wants to be with you, so she's dealing. As my brother, hear me before you fuck this up, go with the flow. Tomorrow is all about your soon to be wife, and you are fortunate enough to wed. No more doubting her choices."

"That is why we have been ordered to keep you away until it's time to get dressed," Emmett added.

"Hopefully, the girls will get her into a better mood."

"Damn straight, let's go find some irritable grizzlies." Emmett guffawed.

I suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering our conversation about Emmett and irritable grizzlies.

"You're right, let's do this."

I wouldn't be able to get Bella off my brain. That was impossible, but I knew that Jasper was right; tomorrow was her day. If she still wanted me, I will try to give her everything she wants for the rest of our existence and do what I can to make anything in the world more manageable for her.

That started the hour, minute, and the second countdown until I saw my love again.

xxxxxxx

(BPOV)

I walked into the living room; my brain still running a mile a minute. I was trying not to second guess myself, but it could not be helped.

"Stop!" Alice commanded.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused at the seriousness in which she was looking at me.

"You almost called the wedding off a few times tonight. That is why I sent the boys to take Edward away. I don't know what my idiot of a brother was saying; I can only imagine.

Bella, I know you don't put much stock in my visions, preferring to carve out your destiny, I'm trying to get used to that. Heed my warning… that decision will lead to the same misery you felt when you left him before. I know that you will be happy with Edward, the moody shit he is, not like you aren't, ugh! If you walk away, run away, it will destroy him and you. So just quit it."

"I believe you, Alice," I started giggling, "I'm really getting married tomorrow. Oh my god!" I started laughing, hysterically. "Nia! Me! I'm getting married tomorrow! What sort of crazy world do we live in where this is actually happening?" I couldn't stop laughing, my stomach hurt. "And oh my god! You are marrying my brother! We are going to be married," I punctuated the word, "by the end of the year."

"I always wanted to marry your brother. I thought he just saw me as your dorky best friend."

I laughed and then smiled at my future sister in law and best friend, "nope, no way. He can be thick, but he isn't that thick. We're all going to be sisters, in a way."

Esme and Lydia both beamed. Lydia took a swig of her wine.

"This makes us all family. In the weird, sire, blood bond possibility and, within the human and supernatural world." Rosalie sounded happy about that. Well, she has been for a while.

One does not have to share a bloodline to be family. I am sorry about Charlie. He…" Lydia stopped.

"He always walks away, instead of doing the hard thing, the right thing." I finished.

"Yep, pretty much. Did your life turn out so bad? Growing up to be as fierce, if not more so than your brother? You had a Mother who was always proud of you."

_I love you, Bella. I am so proud of you, always have been, never forget that._

I swallowed back the tears.

"And a Stepdad who saw your potential, and got you there, and far beyond. He loved you, and Gabriel like you were his own. I'd say you did alright without Chief Swan. It was always Charlie's loss, not yours." Lydia finished.

"Enough with the heavy already! Oh no! The gifts." I started cursing at myself internally.

"Taken care of, go look in that bag," Alice bragged, but there was something else in her voice.

"Really?"

"The magic stuff you guys are going to have to do, but it's all here."

"Where is Gabe?" I asked I needed to get this done.

"Um, waiting for his friends, they are going out tonight," Nia huffed.

"Okay, well before any toes get painted, I need your help, we can knock this out together in less than an hour. You game?" I looked at Nia and Lydia; they both agreed.

"I'll meet you in the house of magic!" I picked up all the gifts and headed towards the door, but before I left, I was feeling lucky suddenly, and I had a few people to thank, but mostly Alice, "Thanks, Alice, you're a lifesaver."

"I have been known to be now and then, sister."

"Sister," I said out loud, and then I walked out of the house.

xxxxxx

I could only imagine what the guest house looked like, with the proper circle, the appropriate spells, drawing energy from elsewhere. Blinding white light could be seen everywhere. But we did it.

"Gee, Bella, that's a lot of enchanting. You are very protective of them all."

I shrugged, "not that they aren't of me?"

"That's true, Oh! Gage is here! See you, ladies, tomorrow!" Gabe kissed Nia on the cheek and took off towards the headlights out front.

"Shit, I forgot he was coming." I blurted out.

"You never… did you?" Nia looked alarmed.

"Oh… no… I… look… Edward is… err…was being a shit earlier, as Alice pointed out. I sort of used the mind-reading thing against him. I pictured myself marrying someone else. I couldn't grab on to anyone's face, but Gage has been my brother's best friend since, what, birth? So, I used his face. Edward didn't react well." I admitted.

"You better tell him that, before the wedding. Oh, hell, I will. We all know you didn't care about boys until Edward. Gage is Gabe's best friend; they will have to get to know each other. It is not fair for him to pay for your mind games, literally."

Let's get this over with."

xxxxxxx

What a girls' night! I won't admit this to anyone, but I had fun. My nails and toes are now fake and cherry red.

It was never my intention, but I realized that I played favorites. I relayed certain information to some of the Cullens but kept my lips zipped around the others. Seeing my family, together with theirs, was something to behold.

As the bride, it was my duty to do the gift-giving. The help I received putting the final touches made the difference. I would not have been able to do it alone, not if I wanted to have an ounce of energy tomorrow, my wedding.

Oh my god!

It was a wee bit stressful shopping for everyone, given that Edward was the only one who knew his actual birthday. Tomorrow. We would celebrate his birthdate and his wedding date. Fortunately, Edward's birthstone, agate, came in multiple colors, but namely black. Each of my bridesmaids received black agate and diamond drop earrings. I was finally able to give all of the Cullen's daylight rings. I also gave them back the original jewelry or cuffs they handed to me long ago. To say they were ecstatic would be an understatement.

Esme's gift was very special to me. Lydia and Gabriel both agreed with my decision that our mother would be okay with passing down a one of a kind diamond pendant to my future mother in law, with a card that said, 'Thank you for making Edward who he is today.'

Edward can talk as much as he wants about our personalities and thoughts we have at the moment of change being frozen in time. I don't buy it. Esme is and always has been essential to him. He considers her his mother, and let's face it; she does play favorites. She has always been our biggest cheerleader. I knew Renee would love her if they had the chance to meet. Somehow, I knew my mom and Phil were watching and approved that I had accepted Carlisle and Esme as my adopted parents and would be taking their last name.

Carlisle was at work, purposefully, I think. I would have to wait to give him the other journal I had been working on. It was what I knew about our history and theirs, along with myths, lore, legends, and just about everything I learned during my supernatural education. Everything that I could think of. I knew he would like it a lot.

All of the male family members also would be given cufflinks with the date on it and their role they were going to play at our wedding. Carlisle was the FOG, Emmett, and Jasper were BOG. Jasper would also be our officiant.

I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Edward that our wedding rings were heavily enchanted. As soon as we were pronounced husband and wife, he would feel it. Our union would bind us not just in the human world, but magically as well. We would always be able to sense the other if we wanted. Edward would know if I was in trouble or if I just needed him. Gabriel, Nia, and I all have something very similar, but not nearly as potent, and they never had a trigger like our wedding bands.

I also found a pocket watch for Edward that had a French inscription that meant _more than my own life. _It did not need any magic, because that was the most accurate statement of all.

We both had a taste for the dramatic, and tonight was a perfect example of that. Each time we worked through it, we came out stronger. Edward was my companion for life, which essentially meant forever. I DO love him more than my own life. I already tried and failed to survive without him. I won't do it again.

We are not the first couple to bicker, and I knew it wasn't over, but how I felt for him was a part of me, down to the marrow of my bones. I had faith in him when he had none, and I had enough faith for the both of us.

It had been a long time since I spent the night alone in our bed. I didn't like it.

Especially with the nightmare I had. The horror that made me shoot up in the middle of the night, sweating.

The Volturi, fanfrickingtastic. God, I hope that wasn't a warning.

I missed Edward a lot. So, I went to my happy place, thinking about him, thinking about the progress we made, how squirrely he makes me, and the mind-blowing orgasm he gave me tonight.

I drifted back to sleep; the nightmare didn't appear again. I hoped it never would.

**A/N: So that was a little mature. I would be thrilled if you gave me feedback if it was too much or too little given the rating. **

**It has always been my wish that Bella would stand up to Edward every time he started moping about just about anything. When Edward spoke about never having the tables turned on him as Bella did. I know he has been assaulted with nasty thoughts, but not ones that would put him in his proper place. It was a little mean but well deserved. IMO. **

**I know the last chapter was a little dry, but as I said, some things needed to be tied up. Considering they didn't need to break the news to Charlie. No bulletproof car, etc. Some of those things will pop up later, and I needed to plant the seeds. **

**Although it might seem like it, I do not have anything against Alice. My first fic should make that clear. I do not like how she and Edward manipulate Bella. Alice is going to learn eventually. So far, so good. **

**Next is the wedding. **

**Along with Tanya and Gage. **

**Your thoughts and opinions on this fic are essential. I have written some chapters, and others are just downright killing me. **


	4. Big Day

**A/N Woohoo, so we are finally here. The wedding. Given that Bella is not terrified of weddings, I changed things up a bit. **

**There are chunks from Breaking Dawn here, as well as Midnight Sun, and New Moon. I needed to break up the ceremony from the reception for length (The reception is already written, and it is long, but I hope to put it up around the same time.)**

**I have written and re-written this chapter a few times. It's a lot of fluff and fills in areas that I thought were rushed or ignored altogether in Breaking Dawn. **

**That said, thanks to all that have reviewed. Your input has shaped the direction of this story. It has also given me the incentive to write more often. Even if I think the chapter may kill me. **

**Everything Twilight-related belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for any original characters; they belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Big Day

(BPOV)

After a rather annoying rousing by Alice. I slammed a cup of coffee, burnt my tongue, and began swearing like a sailor, and made my way to the guest house. I have only allowed a few people into my magical and training space before, so much for that. It was now serving as the dressing room. I hardly recognized it.

"Alice, what happened to all my stuff? Do you know the danger you put yourself in?"

"I know!" her voice chirped, "I was cautious, and we will put this back together."

I grunted, sounding like Charlie; I didn't like it. "No…no… no… leave it be. Gabriel, Lydia, and Nia are moving anything I use for magic or combat to the new house. Let them handle it. You guys have your own place…remember?"

"Yes, yes, fine by me!" Alice did not care.

"What the hell is all of this stuff? I thought we did everything last night?"

Good lord, what was she going to do to me?

"Bella," Alice sighed, "We aren't torturing you! Tonight is all about you. Edward is going to hate the thoughts coming from all the men tonight. Soooo are we going with the updo?"

Stubborn and amusing at the same time; how long were we going to go through this?

"Nope, down, curled, and non-negotiable," I replied firmly.

Rose looked determined, "what if we did a braid across the top so that your veil has something to anchor to? It will keep your hair out of your face too."

"Kay."

"Fabulous."

I spotted their bridesmaids gowns right in front of me. Everyone would be wearing black, A-line dresses with spaghetti straps, backless and with ruffles. I started to panic.

"Nobody is going to be looking at me, with you all in those dresses."

"Please! Not happening!" I knew Rose believed she was telling the truth, despite being wrong. I felt as if I had achieved something with her that no one else other than Emmett had.

The process was painfully slow. My hair had grown so much in the last year; my curls were now spilling below my midback.

"How haven't I noticed this before?" Alice asked.

I didn't want to answer this. I managed to keep it from everyone. I had a light brown, almost blonde streak of hair that went from my roots to my ends, and it would never go away. So I was told.

"Because I am good at hiding it. I asked Carlisle, and he said that it can happen to those who have experienced violent trauma. Carlisle informed me that I was lucky; he had patients who ended up with half and half, like Cruella Deville. That's a plus, I suppose."

"Bella…" Esme walked toward me with purpose, damn supernatural hearing, "there is nothing to be ashamed about that, look we match now."

I felt better. Esme knew how to turn a frown upside down. She would, without any gifts of her own, she had to put up with Edward for a century. Maybe that was a gift, after all.

"I like it," Alice shrugged, "you have beautiful hair, don't do a thing to it before he changes you. You don't want a pixie cut for the rest of … oh … forever."

I looked down, wondering if she was the one who cut her hair so short or the asylum.

"Thanks, guys."

Nia was in the chair next to me, Alice was my stylist, and Rose was hers. I went slack-jawed when Alice brought up 'waxing.'

"Come on, Bella, from what Jasper has told me, you can handle a little pain. You should also remember to do this before you are changed. You don't want bushy eyebrows or armpit hair for the rest of eternity, do you?"

"He told you?" The idea of being waxed was no longer a thought.

Shit! Did Alice do that on purpose?

"Yes, Bella, that's what mate's do. Don't worry; I won't tell Edward, it's very considerate of you."

"But your thoughts?!" The anxiety was eating me alive.

"We are good at hiding them. If need be, you can have your brother put us under a magic spell-like he is doing for you and Jasper for three days. It's going to drive Edward Crazy. I know he's going to go crazy regardless, but that will help him."

"Not fair! I want to know!" Rose demanded.

Ugh.

"I'm going to have to get Gabe to do the same thing to all of you he's going to do to Jasper. Okay, when I was in the hospital, Edward said that the three days of transition is so painful that I will beg him to kill me."

Rose looked down, clearly remembering her own, "he's not wrong." She shuddered; "I don't like to remember mine. Watching Emmett was almost worse; there was nothing I could do for him, totally useless. When your love is in that much pain, feeling as helpless as I did. It killed me when he begged me to kill him, and he did, everyone does. So, what does that have to do with Jasper and keeping secrets?"

"The last thing I would ever ask Edward to do is to kill me. I am aware of how painful it will be, but I want to be like Carlisle. I think if I can keep that in mind along with my memories and how much I do not want to hurt Edward, ever. Those thoughts will manifest in my nature as a vampire. It's just a theory."

I blew out a breath of air.

"When I was discharged, I started pain training. I know it is not nearly as bad as it will be, but it gets pretty bad. Gabe hates doing it but understands my reasoning."

"What? How?! Are you meditating through the pain?" Rose looked horrified.

"In a way, internally, I'm screaming every foul word in the book. I am working on that; some days are better than others. The main goal is to keep my mouth shut, and I have been able to for a while now. Even when Jasper hit me with precisely what it will feel like."

Everyone's mouth hung open.

"What?" I asked.

"That's love right there," Rose shuddered again.

Esme was choking up, and her eyes glassed over; she excused herself.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"There are times I wish I could smack you in the back of the head like I do Emmett. Esme has her favorite son…" Rose sighed, "and to see your devotion to him, she feels horrible."

"Why?"

"Edward has always been the odd man out. I am not sure how much that bothered him. He has always idolized Carlisle, so he spent his time learning. Until you, he didn't even know what love or jealousy felt like, and he could not put the words with the feeling.

Esme made no secret that she thought that Edward was changed too early. She has worried for decades that he would spend eternity alone. Carlisle hoped that we would … bond that way." Rose barked a laugh. "but I hated him for a long time. If you thought the way we are now is bad, you might have hurt me for how I treated him back then. He was no peach himself. They hoped the Denali sisters would do it for him. Tanya certainly does something to him. Annoys the fuck out of him."

"Tanya? Sisters?"

"Oh shit," Alice covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, "he didn't tell you?"

"He's been with someone else?" I felt sick.

Both Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to roll on the floor, laughing. "No, Bella." Alice was picking her words carefully, "Okay, so Tanya, Kate, and Irina are succubus'."

I felt my heart in my stomach.

"That's not helping Alice!"

"Edward is the only man that has ever, and I mean EVER turned her down, over and over again. We are all glad you guys are getting married because they are extended family. It's a long story, but they lost their mom a long time ago, and are essentially orphans. Eleazar and Carmen joined them, learning to be vegetarians. I think you will like them. I can see you and Kate being friends. She's kind, smart, a smart ass, and funny as hell. Irina, she is a bit more reserved than her sisters. Tanya can be an excellent friend."

Alice stopped for a moment, having a vision, I was sure if it.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Care to share?"

"No biggie. If I saw impending doom, as was seeing when your father showed up, I would tell you. Just don't worry about her. Edward loves you. She has been a friend to him, but nothing more. She never will be; he only has eyes for you and will for all of eternity. Okay? Just remember that?" Alice sounded like she was begging a little. No biggie, my ass.

"Well, I can do that. You don't think she would… tonight?"

"It's possible," Rose shrugged, "but who is the one marrying him? And who is the one he wants nothing to do with… in that way?"

"She's right, Bella, don't let your insecurities get to you here. It's your day; enjoy it." Nia was sincere.

I nodded.

Rose cleared her throat and changed the subject, "what is your brother doing to you exactly so that Edward doesn't find out?"

"For me, he's going to block Edward from being able to read me at all."

Rose snorted, "That's going to make him go crazy; it's still better than hearing it."

"He's dimming it a bit down with Jasper, and I guess all of you, so you will be able to communicate with Edward but only what you want to. Not like he'll be listening. I don't want him to know. It was horrible listening to his thoughts in the hospital when I was asleep but awake. I cannot ever do that to him again."

I shuddered and shook the memory out of my head.

"So, I hope you can try to make him feel better. Tell him that you know I am different than all of you; it might be easier. Just don't let me scream."

Everybody smiled and agreed. Then we got back to work.

xxxxx

(EPOV)

I wanted to be home, my brothers would not let me. I knew Alice would bite my head off, so after I gorged myself, we started talking about marriage.

I didn't know how to ask this question, but I thought it was the perfect opportunity to ask it, "Emmett, no offense, but how do you put up with Rose when she is in her … moods?"

He was all smiles, "Edward, I've known her and loved her since I first woke up as a vampire. I know she feels the same. When Bella fought her, she was right in what she said; I think Rosie has known that for a while. The life we have together is everything she wanted, except having a baby, something that would not have happened if Carlisle hadn't saved her. Rose would have died there in the streets. I think she's coming around. Not that she would let anyone know, but she seems a little different lately."

I thought about it, and he was right, she had been a bit different as of late. Everyone was, even Alice. It was a rare thing for her to be as wrong as she has been lately.

"Bella is the only person to say it to her face. It is something I consider off-limits until she's ready to talk about it. If she had to choose between having a kid with someone else or being my wife, she would choose me. Rosie would only want a baby with me since that can't happen…"

I sighed, "I know, I've heard it many times, from many people. Including you two a few hours ago."

"It doesn't make it less true. She's honest with you. Maybe, just maybe her way of thinking, made it through to Rose's stubborn head. It's different with Bella because she never wanted kids. Rose was visiting her friend's baby before… well…. You know…For Rose, her choices were, become a vampire or die." Jasper shrugged.

"It doesn't change us; I know that's hard to understand. We are who we are, and because… I don't know … hell... Edward… we love each other… We are luckier than most because we have unlimited time together. With choice number two, I would be dead, and so would she. It doesn't hurt my feelings; it's her impossible dream. Other than that, she's happier than she acts."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Stop it!" Jasper yelled, "Edward, it is Bella's life, her transition, her choice. Your worries are understandable, but not bearable anymore. Not if you want that girl to marry you. So, listen to me, brother, I know that she will be ready when you get back.

Think about it, how unlikely is it that you would meet your mate in a Podunk town like Forks? Another supernatural being at that. There has to be fate attached. I know it played a role with Alice and me.

The way I feel for Alice is precisely how you feel about Bella and Emmet with Rose. I know Alice loves me. I will follow her anywhere she may go. I cannot bear the thought of not having her in my life, and it would kill me. That's what near-death invisible Bella and I talked about. Well, I spoke, hoping I wasn't losing it. You wouldn't make it if she didn't, I think we all understood that."

Emmett agreed.

Thinking about Bella leaving me, and almost being taken by death. Jasper was correct.

"I understand now. I worry. I don't know what Bella will be like after."

"Moron," Emmett shook his head in disgust, and then boomed, "she's going to be Bella! Just faster, smarter, more powerful, and impossible to break. The next decade will be your best." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I remember, it's hard to forget your first decade," I pinched my nose in disgust and looked at my watch.

"Not just yet, besides you've been warded out of the guest house. We are in the main house until it's time."

"What has Alice told you about how things are shaping up tonight?" I hoped Jasper would have only good things to say.

"When Charlie showed up, different possibilities started showing up, none of them good. How dumb was that woman? Glad that won't be happening. I should warn you; Alice doesn't see anything major happening, with one exception, and you could end up with a major problem. Can I ask you a question, Edward?"

I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Sure."

"Have you told Bella about Tanya?"

"No, why? There is nothing to tell."

Jasper sighed, "I don't know when you are going to stop being an idiot. Stay away from her and keep Bella away from her. There is one possibility of things getting ugly between the two of them. Tanya is bold, and this is her last opportunity to make a move. She's too bold, too confident. She will judge Bella by the cover, so innocent looking and little, and think that she can take her. There will be an entire brood of witches, as a backup, but they won't be needed. Bella will kick her ass, and we will have a huge problem.

None of the vampire guests, maybe, other than her sisters. I am not even sure they would back Tanya up, not if they want to keep their friendship intact with Carlisle; or start a supernatural war. If you're going to prevent that from happening, do not let it get to that point."

I put my head in my hands, "yeah, I can see that. What is wrong with Tanya? I know she's not in love with me; I'm a challenge to her. She would be the only one who would try to screw up my wedding."

"Now, you know, we'll try to help, but ultimately you have to be the one to avoid her."

I sighed, "Carlisle and Esme are so excited to see old friends, and meet a new species, coming together, blah blah blah."

Jasper growled, "It's not blah, blah, blah! Edward, do you understand what Esme and Alice have been going through planning this? Trying to find a way to suit Bella, and accommodate the guest list? You have no idea; they have been getting calls asking to be invited. It is insane, we have nomads coming, and covens from the Amazon, India, and Ireland, to name a few. You've only seen some of it."

I laughed, "I am just glad she found her vampire minions that helped finish the damn thing and will be running the show when she cannot."

I looked at my watch again.

Jasper sighed and looked at Emmett, who rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, let's go, for all the good it will do."

"Keep Bella from running," I admitted.

Again, I frustrated Jasper. He was so protective of Bella, at times irritating me to no end!

"Jealousy does not look good on you, Edward. You are smarter than that. She is my friend, and we do talk, mostly about vampire shit. You are the only one who doesn't speak to her about it anymore. She doesn't complain, but I know for a fact that it bothers her.

But you should know her better. I was trying to get you to see the path you were on last night. If she hasn't run by now, she never will. Now let's go home."

We started running. The sheer size of our wedding made me wish we had eloped. Our guest list was half and half vampires and witches. No humans without Charlie. That still grated on me.

Unfortunately, the Volturi kept popping up in my thoughts about the entire production. What if they find out? So, what if they find out? Will they be offended that they were not invited? Who cares if they are offended? They aren't exactly pleasant company.

My biggest concern was the fall out once they realize that Carlisle was hosting an event where another species would be mingling with ours. A robust species that resided in only in myth and lore for us. I also wondered if it was more than legend and lore to them. What did they know? We were not breaking any laws, but they wouldn't like it. Not when the governing body for all witches would be in attendance.

Aro, without a doubt, wants more witches in the guard. After seeing the possibility with Jane and Alec, they would want my Bella, as an ancestral bloodline witch. Jane and Alec are like ants in comparison. So, Gabriel and I have been doing absolutely everything possible to keep that from happening.

We did lay down ground rules for each group to accept or not come — no magic or using gifts, no feeding, no fighting. Black tie event comes dressed or doesn't come at all. I was having a hard time picturing the Amazonians wearing anything more than the bare minimum they wear now. That should be interesting. Knowing Alice and Esme's planning capabilities, I was not worried about any of that.

Except for Tanya, my 'cousin.'

I always try to be a gentleman with her, and she takes advantage of that. I enjoy spending time with the Denali's but her thoughts, her actions drive me crazy. Shoe on the other foot, I'd probably kill anyone behaving the way that Tanya does if it were Bella. The best way to deal with Tanya will be to stay away from her, and thankfully her thoughts were easy to detect.

We got close to the house and damn! Jasper was right. I couldn't hear a damn thing from the guest house. I moped into our room. Bella had been gone a while; I could tell. There was another gift sitting on the bed. It was a pocket watch with one of the photos Esme took before the school dance, just looking at each other. The same picture Bella put on her window when we were apart. It was perfect.

'_More than my own life' _was inscribed in French. Bella says that I am the hard one to shop for, yet everything she has given me has been perfect. There was a note.

_**Happy Wedding and birthday! I thought this was appropriate. Because it's true. There is one more gift, one exceptional gift. But… not until we are in the car. **_

_**I love you. See you soon! **_

_**P.S. The songs I picked for the ceremony are a gift too. They do a great job of saying how I feel when it is difficult at times to do it myself. The first 13 during the reception as well. **_

_**Love ya!**_

_**B**_

I hated my birthday up until this very moment. Bella insured that forever.

'_Edward,' _Esme thought.

"Huh?" I said, her presence breaking me from my reverie.

Esme looked over my shoulder. Esme looked like she had been crying all day, but she can't. "She is such a thoughtful girl. I am so happy for you two. I brought you the keys to the house and boat."

"Thanks, Mom," she handed me the keys, and turned to head out of the room, but stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Edward, I owe you an apology for ever believing that Carlisle changed you too early. I should have known that only someone truly remarkable would be the one to capture your heart. You needed to be ready for her."

I thought about it, and it seemed undoubtedly accurate. If we only change once, how is it that I no longer recognized myself?

"You are right about the latter. Bella hates it when I brood, and I spent most of the century doing just that. It will be a hard habit to break." That was the understatement of the year.

Esme couldn't hold back her smile. "I am sure glad you are going to try. Just be honest. Edward, Bella, is going to take us by surprise constantly. She is precisely what you need. I am going to check on the girls, get dressed, and start doing my duty of welcoming and handing out the programs. It's time for you to get dressed too, young man."

Looking at Esme, there was something I couldn't pinpoint, but it made her stand out.

"Esme, is that a new necklace?"

It was a huge diamond pendant!

"Very perceptive of you, Edward. It's new to me. Bella gave this to me last night, and it was her mother's and her mother's before that."

"Wow, that says a lot." I thought out loud.

"I think so too. Bella also thanked me for making you into the man you are today."

I mused, yet again, Bella was communicating exactly how she felt for another in a nonverbal form.

"Well, she's correct. So, thanks for being the best mom I could have ever wished for, after losing mine."

"It has been a great honor and privilege. We will always be here for you, don't ever forget that, wherever life may take you."

"I know, mom."

"Bye, dear. See you soon."

Esme kissed me on the cheek, and the excitement began taking over. I grabbed my tux out of the closet and changed quickly.

The battle of the clothing was undoubtedly the first time Alice had lost...anything in recent memory.

Wow. Weird.

Bella went to battle over what mattered to her the most. Her wedding dress, the tuxes, and the invitations. Her people and I hate using that generality, Bella was one of a kind. The witches use black, white, and red as their colors for just about any event. Her dress was an homage to her mother; that I understood, and it made sense why Alice did not.

Bella chose traditional black tuxes, with not so conventional red ties and red chucks. I have not seen Bella's dress yet. Without seeing it in Alice's head, I heard her, on accident, thinking about Bella's wedding dress being quite stunning, she was bragging to herself. Heaven forbid that Alice admit she was wrong…out loud.

We were all relieved that Bella did win that fight. The invitations were a big deal. Out of everyone, I thought Alice would know why Bella was so insistent about that.

In the end, I was quite pleased. I grabbed the invitation on my desk. I could hardly believe this was real. Today is my wedding day.

'_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan request the pleasure of your company at their nuptial ceremony. The twentieth of June 2019. 6:00 p.m. at their home, in Sleepy Hollow, New York.'**_

It was remarkable foresight on Bella's part. Another blunder on Alice's part. Alice didn't see the potential emotional fallout from Bella's father-no-show.

Strange.

I sensed Carlisle was at my door now, "It's getting close to that time, are you ready?" Carlisle asked, facetiously.

"More than. Firstly, I need to thank you, Carlisle, for this extraordinary life you gave me. I owe all of this to you. You saved my life, and you saved Bella's and everything in between. I know how I have behaved in the past. I regret not seeing past what I am, instead of what I can be."

"I have always been proud of you, Edward; it's been my honor. Now I am going to have to find Bella and thank her."

"Me first."

Carlisle chuckled, and we walked out of the house. We crossed a massive wooden bridge that went over the pool. The pool was protected by raised, Emmett proof glass. Black covers were now covering it. I wonder what that is all about?

This aisle was very long; of course, it started at the guest house, but there must be another reason for it.

Then again, who was I to question Alice or Esme about these things?

I stopped dead in my tracks; there were voices, all of them happy…except one.

Tanya.

Shit.

I looked at Carlisle, the distress written on my face.

"I will help them get seated, why don't you go double-check that you have everything."

I sighed in relief, "did Alice tell you?"

Carlisle nodded, "You're going to have to introduce them, along with the others. We will do what we can to keep her away from you and Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I ran back into the house.

'_Oh, where is Edward? Who is this infant he is marrying?'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to tell Bella about the Denalis and Tanya. I have put up with Tanya's disgusting thoughts and actions for over fifty years because they are the closest thing to an extended family we have, and they share our way of life.

I found my one and only, even if I hadn't, Tanya would never have me. If she tries to hurt my bride's feelings or make her feel insecure, what can I do to prevent a war? I felt like throwing up, despite it being impossible for me.

xxxxxx

(BPOV)

I was ready, almost.

I was having a hard time believing that I was getting married in this beautiful dress. Renee would flip if she saw me. It was an off the shoulder, ivory, and red laced applique ball gown, with intricate hand-beaded red flowers that accented the ivory. The dress had a natural waistline, with a corset back. It was pleated and had a removable chapel length train.

Before my monstrosity of a train was attached, and veil put on, I twirled around, giggling like a five-year-old; just like a princess.

"Ella enchanted has entered the building." I heard my brother snicker.

I nodded at him and started crying again.

"Dang it! We need to touch up your makeup again!" Alice bitched.

"Alice! Why didn't you use waterproof, everything? This is Bella that we are talking about!" Rose asked the question I had wondered about, as well.

"Fine, Fine. We'll do this fast, close your eyes."

I did as I was told.

Stupid vampires and their speed.

I opened my eyes, and I looked at myself in the mirror. Rosalie started securing the garnet and ivory lace veil that ran down my back. I choked up again, "Alice, do you see that you were wrong about the red? Because this is the dress, I never dreamt possible. Just like the groom, it's beyond perfect."

Rose put her hand over her mouth, "you had me until the groom part. It is perfect for you. Edward is going to lose it."

"Okay, our turn now." Alice skipped away.

Everything felt like it was just as it should be. I looked at myself in the mirror, unsure of who was looking back at me. I felt like Ella Enchanted.

"Ella, before we do this…I have to ask; it's my duty. You still up for this?" My brother was being overprotective, and lord knows Charlie wouldn't have asked.

"Gabriel, look at me! Does it look like I am ready to run?"

I remembered something. "I'll be right back."

I had snuck into the weapons room to put on the garter belts I wanted to wear... with some accessories. Hey, I am who I am.

I almost lost my breath at the sight of the wedding party. "Wow."

"Time for more selfies!" Alice seemed much less stressed, now that we were all ready.

My last gift for Edward was a gift for us both. I bought a new iPhone with a song inscribed on the back. We used it while getting ready, just being silly and laughing. The phone would be passed between all of us for more candid photos and videos. I was capturing the silly and emotional moments. Guests would be able to give well wishes. Everyone from Nia to Carlisle loaded their own playlists, no repeats. Because I had been thorough in my choice of the music, that went first, a playlist of songs just for Edward, some very meaningful, others ironic. I planned on poking fun at the entire crowd. So, I made another playlist with the songs we wouldn't be there to hear.

Alice handed the phone to Gabriel, "maybe not selfies, would you mind?" She gave him a wide smile.

"Of course, I have a video to add myself."

I shot a look at him, "uh oh," I muttered.

We gathered together and threw peace signs, we posed like Charlie's Angels, trying to, unsuccessfully, keep from laughing hysterically.

"I think you guys got it. I have something to add." Gabe said, seriously.

I looked at him, begging him not to threaten his life…but I knew he was going to. He crooked his finger at me, and we took a few photos together. Then he pushed me out of the way to record a video.

"Edward, I know you love Ella in ways that are not humanly possible. I hate to tell you this, but she can be a pain."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Like that! She does have a temper, and I know it might be easy to focus on that because it's sort of funny."

"HEY! I KICKED YOUR ASS THE LAST FEW TIMES! I HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING IT AGAIN, JERK-FACE," I yelled, proving his point.

"She is so much more than that, and I see that you already know that. I mean, she's odd too. You are good with her having crushes on fictional characters, that says it all."

I growled.

"Before she kills me, I want to give you some advice, more like a request. Bella loves Christmas, and always has, including eggnog. Please, don't ever let what has happened, or whatever happens, going forward, keep you from decking the halls, or buying eggnog.

Last, I'll tell you this in a few, but, Edward if you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you, and you know I can. We'll be seeing you soon. Here Ella, say something!"

I looked at the phone, mortified, "sorry about that. Brothers will be brothers. So… we are about to get married. Wow. This house is the last of what is familiar to me, before we start our life together, starting with me walking down that very, extremely long aisle. I don't know what is coming next. But isn't that kind of the point? I know this might be a strange wedding, but I don't care; what matters is that I get you forever. You are more important to me than anything else. Sorry guys! There is not a single guest or gift that will ever change that. I feel so much right now; most of all, I feel incredibly fortunate. I love you, mister. Don't ever forget that. OH! Almost time. I'll see you soon!"

I started to look out the window, trying to see her grand production, but it was getting dark. Alice took another picture, and Esme popped her head in to get the phone.

"Ready girls… and the guy?" I swore Esme might have been vibrating with happiness.

She looked at me, "Do you have something borrowed?"

I looked at Alice, and she threw her hands up, "oops!"

Esme gave me my mom's necklace. I couldn't do anything but sniff.

"Something blue," Rose handed me a handkerchief, and let's face it; I was going to need it.

"Thanks."

"Something new," Alice said casually, handing me diamond and ruby drop earrings.

"Something old?" Nia asked.

"Does the groom count?" I laughed.

"Here," Nia said, handing me her great grandmother's very enchanted diamond bracelet. "For good luck."

Esme scurried off seconds before the song Lucky started playing.

I smiled, "he's taking his place, right?"

Alice nodded, "So Bella, the reason the aisle is so long, is to accommodate the music you picked. Everything is perfectly timed, so come out the instant ours is done and not a second before or after. We practiced the walk. You have it?"

"I think so." I smiled and tried not to cry, "Thank you, Alice, Rose, Nia, Gabe… all of you… it's been great so far... and we haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Shit, I'm not wearing any shoes!" I was losing it.

"Here, I modified some fancy dance shoes for you." Alice looked humble as I opened the box. They were performance dance shoes but not clasped above the ankle, red ribbon went up and crossed like toe shoes. They were stunning.

"I don't know what to say."

"You are marrying my favorite brother; you make him happy, Bella. You don't have to say anything."

Rose nodded in agreement while she laced the shoes up. I think she saw the garters but didn't say anything. She was too busy trying not to laugh. I smiled innocently.

Halo started to play.

"Nia, lead the way."

She gave my brother a goofy look, took her white and red rose bouquet, and started the walk.

Alice winked and started walking. Rose was counting in her head, she waved, smiling, and then put on the 'Rosalie' face, disappearing from sight.

"Calm down, Ella, remember who is down there because it is almost time."

I started biting my lip and closed my eyes, listening to the rest of the song. I wondered how impatient Edward was getting.

The song that is exclusively Edward's in my head, 1000 years began to play, "and that's us," Gabe put his arm through mine after I grabbed my flowers, leaving the last of what I knew behind me.

The sight in front of me was unbelievable. It was dim; the Hudson surrounded us. Lanterns adorned the bridge built over the pool. There were several archways, lit with twinkle lights, and the trees were wrapped in white flowers and more lights. As soon as we hit the bridge, a black cover was removed. Now I understood why the glass was raised because of the floating votive candles everywhere. Dim light bulbs hung from the trees, lighting up as we made our way through. There was an archway right at the highest point of the bridge before we crossed it, that too lit up. I could see everything, and that meant everyone else could too. This continued, every archway more lights, more flowers, candles, petals, and mason jars lit the rest of the way, as everyone stood up.

For a brief second, I was distracted by the profound beauty Esme and Alice created. I had a hard time believing they were not magical themselves. I was a princess at the moment, and I was looking for my prince.

I tore my eyes away and searched across the satin draped chairs—blushing deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focused on me—until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more lights, and more candles.

I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side and Jasper behind them both. I didn't see Lydia, who must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests- they would have to wait until later.

All I saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. Suddenly it was only the pressure of Gabriel's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle.

The march was too slow, despite picking the song, I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. And then, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Gabriel took my hand in a symbol as old as the world placed it into Edward's and whispered his threat, making everyone giggle with their supernatural hearing.

I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home.

We were having trouble articulating thoughts. I was thankful I wrote down my vows. I blushed again, of course, I would be the blushing bride.

Jasper asked everyone to take their seats.

This was happening.

Jasper began, "Today, we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. Out of the routine of an ordinary life, as ordinary as ours get, the extraordinary happened. These two met each other, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding today.

Romance is fun, but true love is something far more; the desire to love each other for life, and that's what we are celebrating here today.

But this is also a celebration for the rest of us, not only because of its historic nature, these two don't care. It is a pleasure for us to see the love in bloom, and to participate in the union of two people drastically different but so delightfully suited to one another and have a couple of cocktails in the process.

But enough of that.

I have witnessed Isabella and Edward grow and evolve as individuals and together, to be better people, stronger. Very much the same in many ways, but radically different in others.

Perhaps they are the exception to the rule, Bella always seems to be a significant exception to many rules. It's never been disputed that only upon meeting our soulmate, that we change, but it only happens once.

I've never witnessed two people constantly evolve into what the other needs, whether they recognize it or not. The two in front of you are different from what they were when they started this journey. And yet, here we are.

Since this isn't exactly what most would consider a typical wedding, Edward and Bella have diverted from the traditional vows; instead, choosing to write their own and combine them with the conventional. Quite symbolic of the couple themselves."

"Bella," Jasper said, and I nodded.

Nia handed me the paper; everything was written down on and took my bouquet in exchange. I took a deep breath.

I found my voice.

I gave Edward a smile that only he could evoke, '_so in love, so in love_.' I thought. He nodded in agreement.

It was time.

"Edward, this isn't the cheeriest beginning of my vows, but you need to know this, as do the rest of our guests." I gulped this was going to make me cry, but these were the most important words I'll ever say. Edward squeezed my hand lightly, urging me to go on. I cleared my throat and began again.

"I cannot believe we are here. I almost feel like pinching myself to check if this is real. Because six months ago, for a while, I didn't know."

I blew out another breath.

I thought, '_I'm sorry.'_

"When I was shot, lying on the floor, sure I was dying. The thought of never seeing your face, talking for hours, hearing your laugh, never feeling your arms around me again; that was more painful than any bullet could be. And in what could have been my last moment, the only words that came out of my mouth were, "I love you, Edward." And then everything went black."

I had to stop for a moment, '_sorry,' _I thought again.

'_Don't be,' _Edward wiped the tear streaming down my face.

"See, you always seem to know what to do. I'm sorry, that wasn't part of what I wrote."

I heard sniffles everywhere.

'_Be brave,' _I said to myself. I took a deep breath and continued.

"And I know that most people won't understand this, but when I saw you in the waiting room, praying to God that I would make it, I understood everything I needed to know. Edward, heaven would be hell without you.

So, I fought. Your voice was the only one I heard coming out of surgery, and it tethered me to this world. I wasn't going to go without a fight. If I hadn't met you, If I didn't know you, or love you as I do… well… loving you saved my life."

Edward's eyes were smoldering, and I was starting to get dazzled, so I looked down.

"And I am sorry to use such a horrible moment to tell you and everybody here that. But, is no such motivator as powerful as that. I just love you that much." I gave a half shrug.

Everyone who could cry was now.

I smiled, bit my lip, and went on.

"Edward, you put me back together when I fell to pieces. You are the keeper of my deepest thoughts and secrets. My dreamcatcher. I want so badly to explain all the love I have for you- not just the butterflies and stomach knots but more the burning of self and entanglement with another soul.

Love is a word that is much too soft and used too often describe the fierce, infinite, blazing passion that I have in my heart for you. You are a million dreams, and a million prayers of any girls come true. You are kind, sweet, romantic. Despite what everyone thinks, you can be quite silly. You are intelligent, and your laugh is contagious.

You acknowledge my strengths and accept my faults. You have known what I am since the beginning, and you've never, not once judged me for it. You see me for who I am, not what I am. You make me want to be a better person every day.

One hundred years from now, I promise to always see you with the same eyes and the same heart that I see you with at this exact moment.

Also, I might add you are the most handsome man on earth and a fantastic kisser. Oh, and all mine."

I broke the sniffles and added some giggles.

Jasper smiled. I wondered if he was getting high off the happiness we were feeling.

"Edward," Jasper urged.

"I have to say before I say anything else that you are the most breathtaking bride in history. Period.

Bella, you've changed me in so many ways. I don't even recognize myself. Although I am a pain at times, you put up with me. I am turning into an optimist from just being in your company."

Esme put her hand over her mouth and would be sobbing if she could. Carlisle gave her that same smoldering look, but it was full of pride and almost disbelief in hearing that last part.

"I like it that you call me out when I am moping or brooding, sounds absurd, but it's true."

Even Jasper laughed at that, and there was pride in his eyes too.

None of the witches could understand why some of the vampires found that so funny.

"For a while, we have been much more like husband and wife than boyfriend and girlfriend or just engaged. I've spent almost every day and night with you since we met, practically." he winked.

"I'll never forget the first time you asked me to stay, happily taking on the job of the dreamcatcher, I never knew such happiness was possible. On our first date, I thought my heart was beating again. I think just about everyone who knows me knows that no one has ever evoked the emotions that at the time I couldn't even put a name to. I'd never known them before.

At the time that I became a vampire, I was frozen, my body turning into something more like a rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. Myself, also frozen as it was-my personality, my likes, my dislikes, desires all fixed into place.

When the came change comes for one of us, it is a rare and permanent thing. I saw it happen with Carlisle, and a decade later with Rosalie. Love changed them in an eternal way, that never faded.

More than eighty years have passed since Carlisle found Esme, and he still looks at her with the incredulous eyes of first love. It will always be that way for him. It will always be that way for me, too. I will love you for the rest of my limitless existence.

It was easy to fall in love with you. The opposite, not letting myself love you would have been like the opposite of falling, like pulling myself up a cliff, hand over hand, the task as grueling as if I had no more than mortal strength.

Still, I couldn't find the name at first for the feelings that flooded through me; I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them, when I surfaced, I was not the same man I had been.

Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason…

And then you shot across my sky like a meteor, and suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When I thought you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. There was no reason for anything."

'_I felt the same way, exactly.' _

"But it was temporary, because I hadn't lost you, and when you decided to not live by lists or prescribed amounts of time. When we got engaged, rather, when I put that ring on your finger, when I saw how much you wanted to marry me, the sky has never been so beautiful, especially right now."

I started to sob.

"Isabella, during our time in school together, I hung on every word you said; Especially when it came to certain unwanted suiters. I saw how your unselfishness and bravery set you apart from normal teenagers, and there is an abnormal maturity in your spoken thoughts. You are loving, indulgent, and fiercely protective.

I heard the patience in your voice when you feigned interest in what those boys were rambling on about, none of them seeing the kindness behind that patience.

And I know you have a temper, and people love to the point that out. I've always seen it come out when appropriate. Even when we fight, and I know I am wrong. Your forgiving nature reminds me of what I knew back then; when put together, you, as a whole, are good through and through, and I might add, unbelievably beautiful and a fantastic kisser, and all mine.

You did know what I was immediately, and there have been plenty of times where you could have judged me for it. You never have, not me, not my family. Thank you. I want to be the husband you deserve. I will support your dreams, your choices, and do everything possible to make your life easier."

Jasper smiled at Edward nodding in approval. I wanted to jump his bones. Damn, how did he know exactly what to say?

"I will always want to be the keeper of your deepest thoughts and secrets, and should you ever fall apart again, you can be assured I will do anything to help put you back together. It feels as if I have loved you my entire life, and I always will in our combined futures…forever."

Jasper spoke: "Okay, we are back to the semi-traditional, although it seems as most of this has been covered. Bella, repeat after me."

I, Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life, and the truest of true loves. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, forever.

I will trust and honor you.

I will love you, faithfully.

I will celebrate your successes

Bring you comfort and solace in your time of need.

Whatever may come, I will always be here.

As I have given you my hand to hold.

So I give you my life to keep."

Edward repeated the same. I didn't know this was going to be so long!

Jasper started again, "Isabella and Edward, I would ask that you always treat yourselves and each other with respect and remind yourselves often of what brought you here together today.

Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves.

When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage—as they do to every relationship at one time or another—focus on what still seems right between you, not the part that seems wrong. This way, if you lose sight for a moment, you will remember the love you feel and always will. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness."

There were many nodding, especially Edward's family.

"Isabella, we have covered this, but let's make sure. Do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, protect him, and be faithful to him?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love him even when he is broody, moody, and cranky."

"I already do." I laughed and put Edward's ring on his finger.

Edward did his I do's putting my wedding band on my finger.

My finger was buzzing, so his must be too.

'Wait_ for it. The buzzing, it will be better. I promise.'_

"We are almost there.

There are three rings of marriage. The wedding ring, the engagement ring, and the suffering. We hope the latter can be held to a minimum."

I started giggling along with everyone else.

To make your relationship successful will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know that in your heart, you genuinely want what is best for the other. It will require dedication to stay open to one another and to learn to grow together. It will take faith to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings."

Jasper thought something at Edward.

"And it will take commitment to hold to the journey you both have pledged to today.

Finally! By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you…"

_Get ready for it. _

"Husband and wife."

Our hands laced together, and every ounce of love I felt for Edward right then, and in the past, especially the day we both changed, combined into one feeling, and flooded us both. I could barely see. A burst of white light shot out, and up from our hands, it worked.

There was something else happening, Edward was becoming an extension of myself, and me, his.

'_It's a daylight ring too…I'll tell you everything after jasper snaps out of it.'_

"You may kiss your bride."

And kiss we did; I threw my arms around Edward's neck. The electricity Edward emitted hit my entire body, as mine did to his... I didn't want to stop, but I could hear the laughs behind us. Edward swung me around and thought, '_We have to stop now. We have a lot of time tonight. I am so sorry about all my complaining. We will try, we will succeed, how can we not?'_

I felt like pouting and jumping for joy, but I agreed, '_How can we not?'_

I removed my lips from him; tears were blinding me.

"I love you, Edward," I managed to choke out.

"As I love you."

"I would love to introduce you to the happy couple, Edward and Isabella Cullen."

The guests stood up and cheered. I winked at Lydia, she was proud, as a council member. I knew I had impressed them with the bonding spell I put on our rings. Few could make it a light show. They had no idea about how much light was involved.

We stopped to embrace Esme, and I asked her for the phone.

She happily handed it over. I hit the record button as we started the recessional. We walked the aisle until we hit the pool. Edward took the opportunity to swing me around like a rag doll while I tilted my head back, laughing with joy. I looked at Edward and put the phone up to record us both. I wiggled my ring finger.

"We are married now. How do you feel?" I asked.

"That was amazing. I am delighted, but much more."

"I know. You know, too, don't you?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

I turned off the phone and stuck it in my corset so that Edward could kiss me again.

"Get a room!" Emmett interrupted.

"This is our house, Emmett," I snapped.

"Whatever,"

We moved further away from sight.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Edward asked.

"I know I should have asked you, but you were already gone. Before the girl's night officially began, we went out to enchant the stuff I got your family. Taking the time to do the rings, I promised a long time ago, as well as their various forms of crests.

Lydia asked me if you and I had talked about doing this ritual, sort of like hand binding, but more literal. I was pretty sure you would say yes. It goes beyond the change we feel at the beginning. There is only one trigger, being pronounced. It's a new bond, you will be able to sense me, and I you if need be. If either of us is in danger, in the human world or supernatural; if there is something very wrong that has nothing to do with risk, we can call to the other, feel what the other is. Not two halves anymore, but whole.

This should end the worrying at times apart. It's not a constant thing; it has a life of its own; it just knows. No worries, just married and very happy. Was that okay?" I hoped.

"Happily, ever after?" he asked.

"Forever."

"Forever."

I took out the phone and whispered, "kiss me."

Edward obeyed, and I took another selfie.

"Okay, that,"

I was wondering when he would ask.

"Is your other gift. But like I said, not until we leave." I replied, shrugging, feeling a bit smug about my secret. Not nearly as smug as Edward's inner musings, thinking about our honeymoon with new confidence, what he needed. He was ready to skip the rest.

I had no idea why I kept biting my lip and blushing.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"Nope."

"Damn it."


	5. Reception Trouble

**A/N: I hope you liked the wedding ceremony. Out of canon, I know, but there was so little of it in the book and the movies. **

**There are chunks from Breaking Dawn here. **

**Jacob is not the only character capable of causing some serious drama. **

**As always, your reviews help shape the story and motivate me to write. Thank you for all that you have. **

**Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight Soul, and so I own nothing but the original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

(BPOV)

There are some things I understand perfectly about weddings and some I don't. I have no idea why the Cullen's get re-married every few decades. I just wanted Edward, alone, and… Gah… I was getting impatient for our honeymoon, wherever that may be. I'm sure it will be somewhere very… Edward like… extravagant.

I hate feeling out of control of my life, with Alice packing my clothes, nobody telling me where we are going, it gave me anxiety, but I had to trust my new family and my new husband. If there is anything I am sure of, Edward would never do anything to hurt me or put me at risk on purpose. It's his nature as my mate and instinctual for me too. It helped to know that Edward, before my brother, would sense If I was in distress or just needed him.

Besides, I got to pick the music.

I was a bit worried that Edward would not fully appreciate that I did not ask him before doing a spell of that magnitude, with our rings. Still, I know him, and that unintentional gift, our magical wedding bands meant more to him than almost anything. I have always preferred sentimental.

I am not quite sure if what I was given was precisely a wedding gift from my brother and Edward. Although I had paid for the land in Oregon, Edward and I went 50/50 on everything for our new house. The Cullens paid for their own… but the overprotective two had to find a way to build a magical saferoom. I suppose I wasn't the only one dreaming about the Volturi. So, should they come around (and we hoped they would not.) The safehouse was ours, not just mine, but Edward, Alice, and Jasper, or Nia, if she was around. It was shielded not only to be impervious from all vampire gifts, mental and physical but also warded against all, except Nia, Gabe, Lydia, the Cullens, and myself… a Cullen too.

OMG!

Carlisle didn't want to admit what the truth, the Volturi collected talented vampires, like Jane and Alec, the most lethal of them all, and used them to hurt others. Given that they were practicing witches (and there is a difference), everyone thinks they would want me. After learning about Aro's gift… shudder …. And Dimitri's, I dropped my objections. I did not want some creepy vampire to discover everything…absolutely everything...Ew... from reading Edward's mind. I did not want the other guard member, Dimitri, to find us in the first place so that he could find us later. I knew I could take the witch twins, but that would turn into a much more substantial fight. Seeing how my brother reacted to talking about them, I knew he was most worried about the bad guys, not my ability to take care of myself.

xxxxx

With the time we spent together right after the recessional, we managed to skip the reception line entirely and rushed through everyone to get the photos taken care of. I preferred the images and video we had been making with the phone, compared to the photographer who was ordering us around like Alice. The music was timed, and so when I heard the song "Beating Heart," it was time to move on…. to the reception.

We hadn't skipped anything! Now that there was more time to talk, there were so many who wanted to hug and do just that. I just wanted to be alone with my husband. But Edward seemed taken with this part of the tradition.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly—proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was dark, but the lights accented the Hudson. The lights in the trees were dimmed from the ceremony, but they made the flowers glimmer. The votives in the pool gaining quite a few oooh's and awes. Edward said there were close to 10,000 flowers, servicing as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor. There were columns wrapped in a perfect balance of red and white flowers with a soft shine from the twinkle lights. Mason jars, lanterns, and candles everywhere made for a unique feeling of being in an actual ballroom, one where people wore masks and had fun. It was stunning.

I let Edward put his arms around my shoulders and thought to him, '_seriously? All of these people? Are we even going to have time for the rest?' _

'_No, not all of them, just a few. It might be good for you to welcome and recognize your … council? I know Carlisle is anxious about their opinion. He's a natural people pleaser.' _

'_Yeah, I guess so. Let's do this.' _

We were greeted by friends and embraced, introduced to others.

I introduced friends from school and all walks of the life I led as a fully-fledged witch padawan. I introduced Edward and his entire family to every member of the council. I was terrified of what they would think, but apparently, they were not as guarded about protecting their thoughts, because Edward assured me that everything had gone well. They were impressed with my new family, knowing the difference between red and gold eyes. Of course, there were many with red eyes, it was not a conversation I wished to have with them, so I didn't — a benefit of not joining them.

Samara, the daughter of the head of the council, casually asked, "so are you going to become a vampire?"

But of course, she would ask, the entire black cladding group of witches would want to know this, so I told them the truth.

"Yes, in a few weeks."

Edward squeezed my hand, giving me support to the various reactions.

"but aren't you going to miss being this? What we are?" She asked.

I needed to take a breath before answering, internally saying what I wanted to.

"I don't think I'm missing out on much. I am not my brother, and Edward is my soul mate. I think I'm quite lucky; I get to spend the rest of eternity with the man I love more than my own life and a family that I have quickly come to know as my own. I told you a thousand times before that I was not interested in having children. It works for us. That's all that matters in the end… right? Our happiness? It's not like I won't be …this?... Just a different version."

She tried to hide the look of doubt by looking at the ground, but I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Well, it was nice to see you, again Samara, thanks for coming."

'_and get the fuck away from me.'_

Of the vampires, all I can say is wow. They had come from all over the world. I knew Carlisle was widely respected; this was a whole new level of respect.

I knew some of them wouldn't know what to think. We were, of course, mythology to most of them. Curiosity prevailed. Edward told me that some of the vampires we met, especially the nomads, were abnormally pleased. He seemed shocked to see a few, like Charlotte and Peter, who were responsible for Jasper's presence in our life.

Maggie leaned into us and, as quietly as possible, said, "I know you guys said no gifts, but like Edward, I can't really turn mine off. My wedding gift to you both is to inform you, every word you said to the other was absolute truth. I'm not a romantic, but that was special, thanks for inviting us."

I grinned at her, "thanks for coming and for the gift. Ireland, right?"

She nodded, "what can I say, word got around?" Maggie hugged us both and moved on.

'_Amazonian's?'_

Edward nodded like it was hard to tell.

I didn't know why, but I was able to get a better read of the vampires than the witches. There was no subtext, and some I just liked immediately and others I did not, and one, I already knew I wouldn't, but we weren't there yet.

As soon as I officially met Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri, I knew I liked them. Despite the red eyes, they were good, not soulless, but kind. The aura coming from all of our vampire guests, especially Zafrina, the most talkative of a very silent coven. Gave me enough confidence to be friendly with these strangers. They seemed to like me, too, and Edward confirmed that. Many stayed away from saying hello, they came to gawk at us, not talk to us.

Benjamin, Tia, Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri, Tia, Liam, Maggie, and Siobhan, Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett were the vampires I was most comfortable around. Sure they were curious; they wanted to know everything. Many promises were made, it looked like when I could, we would be doing a lot of traveling. I was perfectly okay with that.

Edward watched in awe with how at ease I was with them, but not my side of the guest list. He told me that the prevailing thought from the 'wise witches' who did not protect their thoughts; it was a shame to waste a functional uterus, well he didn't put it like that. They knew my Mom and my family; they knew how I spent almost every day of my life since I was tiny mastering different skills, and I was going to throw it away by not procreating.

My uterus, not my happiness, not my wedding, on their minds. It was precisely the reason I did not want to be a part of that community. They were human enough to be cruel in their thoughts, but not to my face. There were a few vampires that knew exactly how I felt about that.

Edward accidentally thought,_ 'incoming.'_

I looked at him, confused…

But I soon came to understand, my new cousins-in-law, the Denali vampire clan. I realized I was holding my breath as the vampire in front; the infamous Tanya reached out to embrace Edward. Next to her, four other vampires with Golden eyes stared at me with open curiosity. Tanya and her two sisters, Irina and Kate, were all blonde and inhuman in their beauty.

The two others, a woman and the man standing beside her, were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions.

They were so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt.

Tanya was still holding on to Edward, and I was starting to get pissed.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but outside of the obvious. I knew instinctively Tanya's thoughts to my husband, thanks to our rings, made him very uncomfortable.

"Ah, Edward," she said. "I've missed you."

My face expressed something to the others; I'm not quite sure what.

Edward chuckled and deftly maneuvered out of the hug, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as if to get a better look at her. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

'_She's mind raping you, isn't she Edward?'_

He laughed out loud but thought,

'_I am sorry I should have told you. She was never on my radar, only you. I'm stupid when it comes to this stuff. Let's say hello and enjoy the rest of the evening.'_

'_Of course.'_

I was still staring at Tanya; in fact, I think If I could shoot actual daggers at her from my eyes, I would have.

Edward chuckled and asked the smartest question so far, _'are you armed?'_

I gave him a guilty look, _'When am I not?"_

He looked confused, _'Where?'_

'_Just tell me before we do the garter thing.' _

He shook his head as I gave him a broad, guilty smile. That was part of who I am. I would not be caught off guard, and who was afraid of a few knives?

"Let me introduce you to my wife." It was the first time Edward had said that word since it was officially true; he seemed like he would explode with satisfaction saying it now. The Denalis all laughed lightly in response.

"Tanya, this is my Bella."

Tanya was every bit as lovely as my worst nightmare. She eyed me with a look that was much more speculative than it was resigned and then reached out to take my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family. We should have met you sooner."

I didn't believe it. But I needed to be polite. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the other two.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes.

She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

The other sister, Irina, gave me a half-smile and walked off with Tanya. Whatever.

The dark-haired woman put her hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, and this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

Instantly I knew that I liked her, she was warm, not temperature-wise, of course, but something maternal radiated from her. Eleazar, I didn't get a read off him. He was as courteous as a curious vampire could be. I could tell by the way he looked at me but would not speak his thoughts out loud. I'd have to get that story from Edward.

"Me too."

Tanya glanced at the people waiting behind her—more witches and vampires alike. Some of their eyes were huge as they took in the Denali clan.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" Tanya laughed as she and her family moved on. There was more, a lot more to her. I grinned and bared it because I didn't want to pick a fight at my wedding because It was my wedding. Edward was mine, all mine. So, a cocky grin appeared on my face.

This was not over, not by a long shot that I knew.

All the standard traditions would be kept. Next came the speeches. I looked at Emmett and prayed he would not speak. I trusted Rose to keep him in line, but there was no guarantee. Jasper was going to sit out, giving a toast since our ceremony was so long.

Everyone was sitting at their tables. There were glasses of water sitting at each table, as the vampires didn't want the appetizers or the champagne, being passed around to our guests. It was uncomfortable and unavoidable.

But the champagne was excellent.

Esme and Carlisle stood up first. Esme spoke.

"We want to thank all who came here today to celebrate this union. We never imagined such a wedding before. I am sure it is the same for you. While we have all seen this as being a historical event, Edward and Bella have not. They just wanted to marry. It is a quality that is unique in such a lovely woman, for she loves unconditionally. Bella explained why this is so in her vows, not because of what she is, or what we are, but who she is and who we are, our personalities and actions. It's so rare but something we should encourage. The proof of her astuteness lies in all of you, who came from far corners of the earth to be here tonight.

Since we've had the pleasure of knowing Bella, she has quickly become family to us, and we love her very much as if she were our own. We wanted to thank Lydia, Nia, and Gabriel for also becoming a part of our family and being a big part of who Bella is today. Unfortunately, we never had the pleasure of meeting her mother or stepfather, and we are sure they are here in spirit, as they have been before." Esme choked up a bit, and so did I.

"As Edward mentioned, my husband and I, we consider ourselves Edward's adoptive parents and married for over 80 years. Our greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least.

It is written: When children find true love, parents find true joy. Here is to your joy and ours, from this day forward."

Everyone clinked glasses as Edward, and I embraced them both.

Esme sat, but Carlisle stayed, "I am a fortunate man for being the father of the groom and his best man. Few words can capture the gratitude we feel for this lovely woman who makes our son so happy. In all reality, she has changed all our lives. Allowing me to tell her stories, to teach her all that I know, all that she didn't already know. Truthfully, there is not much she did not already know. Bella has bonded with the individual members of our family in traditional, and some not so traditional ways."

Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and even Gabriel could not help from laughing and getting the evil eye from Esme when I turned bright red. I knew I was in for it.

"This relationship is not a passing fancy, for they have been through quite a bit together, already. They quickly learned how to be a couple, how to face everything together. This strength of theirs is one that takes some a decade or more to understand.

In the scheme of the time they have going forward, their courtship was a drop in the bucket. Yet, Edward has become a better man because of Bella's love. As his best man and father, there is nothing we could say or give that would express the love we have for Bella.

As Lao Tzu said: 'To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.'

So, here is to Edward and Bella, and the strength, courage, and the eternity of love you have been granted."

More clinking of glasses. I looked at Edward, with the goofy stupid in love eyes. I drank more champagne as he just toasted.

Nia and Gabriel stood up at the same time, and I muttered, 'uh oh' to myself.

Gabriel gave me a smile and a wink and started, "I've been in my fair share of battles, that is my job, but only once have I had a knife put to my throat. To be fair, I deserved it, but I was completely caught unawares by the sight of Ella's fighting' a vampire."

"Kicked her ass is more like it," Emmett guffawed.

Rosalie tried to look like she was angry, but she just smiled and nodded. I was turning more and more red.

"But she wasn't trying to hurt her; she was going out of her way not to. She was doing what we do all the time — earning respect. I saw six other vampires on the side, and she had her back to them. I thought she was crazy, and when I was about to step in, she hurled them into the house, and she fought me! Not only that, she kicked my ass, putting a knife to my throat so we could talk about it. She was protecting them, even the one who she clearly earned that respect from."

Rose nodded.

"I knew she was a goner at that point. Edward has changed my sister in many ways. Renee and Phil raised us to be independent thinkers, and Bella achieved that a long time ago. Phil trained us to be warriors, and because she's my twin, she wanted to learn everything that I did, and more. While most of us fight using brute strength and hand to hand skills, Ella always goes above and beyond; the clever witch is proficient in gymnastics, and ballet. I dare anyone to try to catch her once she's in the air. At that point, the fight is over, when you didn't even know it had begun.

She learned how to use every weapon that I did not. Aside from that, she put everything she had into learning different forms of magic from masters, all over the world, mastering them herself. As she genuinely craves knowledge and to learn new ways. Having experienced, firsthand, her talent combining object magic, elemental, and battle magic, with a knack for designing tactical gear, I will never fight her again."

I shook my head and looked down, embarrassed.

'_He's not lying, Bella, if only you saw yourself clearly.'_

I swallowed and nodded in appreciation.

Gabe went on. I have never heard him speak for so long or so much.

"She changed, just as we all do when we find the one, not only in her devotion to Edward, his family, and hers, but she achieved balance. It is what makes her so suited to this family. I know it might be hard to see, at first. It took me a bit to see as clearly as I do. This family, just like us, has the potential to be dangerous and very powerful, and yet they choose not to go that way. Ella could be absolutely lethal with her magical skills alone, but SHE doesn't want that. Ella understands, more so than anyone I've ever known, even our mother, that there is always a cost.

This family chooses to deny their own nature; in return, they have something much more special, a bond with each other that is rare in the human world, even in ours. Put that together with their mating bond; it feels as if they are magical. But, it's who they are, a real family. Thank you for including me. Thank you for taking care of my sister.

I know you heard references about when she was shot six months ago. To know now, that it is was her groom that kept her fighting, and she can fight like no one else, would be proof enough for me, but I was there. Carlisle, Edward's father, wasted no time in finding her and being a part of fixing her. No hesitation or second thought. This entire family sat with us in the waiting room, equally devastated during the agonizing wait for Ella to get out of surgery.

When thank god, she made it out, not once did Edward leave her side unless she was taken for tests. He waited for her to wake, and when Ella awoke, he still didn't go. His closeness healed her; that's not a metaphor; it is what happened. She didn't want him to go either. It is hard to find examples of true love's devotion, but watching Edward watch my sister, waiting for her, is a perfect example.

Over the last few months, I have seen him be the emotional support that she needed. He put her back together, but not alone. Edward was undoubtedly the most significant part of it, but each member of this family that my sister married into tonight brought her back to life and herself. I know, without a doubt, that she came out the other side stronger, happier, and smelling the roses.

Seeing this inspired me to be better, to do more, to look for a balance. To be grateful every day that I am alive and blessed with a soul mate of my own, and an aunt who is as wise as she is beautiful, and a sister whom I respect profoundly and love more than ever.

I've never been prouder than I was today, walking you down the aisle, and give you away to someone I know for sure will try to make you happy every day for eternity. It is a legacy to add to our family's history that I am proud to be a part of.

I'll shut my mouth now, but to Ella Enchanted, my baby twin sister,"

"By five minutes, Jerk!" I yelled

The entire crowd started howling with laughter.

"Right, my baby twin sister and her soul mate, Edward. I think I speak for our entire family wishing you a very long life, full of the love and the contentment I see on your face right now."

"Try topping all of that," Nia snickered.

"I am the maid of honor, Nia. Bella and I have known each other our entire lives. I don't have anything profound to say. That's what happens when you end up speaking last. I do I know what everyone else said was true. I know that what you spoke in your vows was the absolute truth."

Maggie nodded and smiled at us.

"All I can say is that I am happy to be joining your family soon, officially, and thank you all for including me in this. I am not related to Bella by blood, I am marrying her brother, but that news came after she met Edward. I've never felt singled out in any way, and after experiencing their inclusion, even if it is just a tiny part of the bigger picture. Well, Bella, you are one of the luckiest girls out there. Here's to you, Bella, for your bravery and to you, Edward, for everything you have done for my sister from another mister. Your love is an inspiration to all of us who have witnessed it, and we are the better for having done so. Cheers!"

'_Still doing this together?'_

'_Everything together, always.'_

'_Edward, you are killing me with your romantic words. I am getting ready to steal you and blow this pop stand.'_

'_not much longer.'_

'_Let's toast.'_

Edward and I stood up, '_You first.'_

'_Stop being so smug.'_

'_Nope, I've earned the right.'_

I rolled my eyes and took a breath.

"Hi, we are the bride and groom, in case you didn't already know that. Please don't ever call me Ella or Ella Enchanted. I suppose that right only belongs to my brother.

First of all, we want to thank all of you who came far and wide to be here for us. It is certainly unusual to have a human free wedding, but at the same time, it's nice to be who we are, without worry. We are especially honored that the council is here," I lowered my voice, so the guests would still hear, "and the Volturi are not."

There was a round of laughter, witch, and vampire alike.

"Kidding, not kidding… anyway… I was never the girl who had a dream wedding in mind, not even when we got engaged. Although we did have some disagreements, Alice and Esme are primarily responsible for this production, and what a production. If I had dreamt about my wedding, this would be pretty darn close. So, Alice, my new sister, and Esme, my new mother, thank you for this, from both of us. Thanks to all those who helped install well everything as well.

Never in a thousand years would I have imagined that I would find the person I wanted to spend every moment for the rest of existence in a cafeteria in Forks, Washington. Never heard of it? There is a reason for that; it's tiny, I don't recommend it. Also, my mother, unknowingly, of course, spelled me with human pretense… making me Edward's singer."

Now the guests were gasping

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I somehow just knew, even when I stuck my tongue out at him leaving that day. I knew… when he went to Alaska …"

I stopped having put it all together. I saw the Denali sisters snickering and Tanya giving me a look that was yelling, _he was all mine first!_ I lost track of my thoughts.

"Um, sorry, sidetracked. I knew Edward went to protect me from who he thought himself to be, a monster. I've ALWAYS known he wasn't; he isn't. The miracle in that is that he doesn't seem to think he is anymore."

Edward's entire family started to clap, and I turned tomato red.

"Anyway, during those agonizing six days, I got to know his family in the process. Their open acceptance right after I lost my Mom… was everything I needed at that moment.

So, thank you, Carlisle, for being like a father and mentor to me. Also, thanks for saving my life, being my vampire rabi, and letting me call you Dr. Strange."

More laughter.

'_We need to talk after this, Edward.' _I thought, smiling.

'_Definitely. Tanya is deceptive, don't buy into it.' _

"Esme, thank you for having the patience to understand my hesitation at first in accepting the maternal love that radiates from you. I was the one who missed out during that time, but you've always understood why. I know for a fact that my mother and stepfather would approve of your adopting me."

I could feel Edward getting upset. Just from looking, I could see Tanya was mocking me. It was taking all that I had not to jump off the table and beat her to death.

Jasper looked at Edward, concerned, whatever he felt it was not right, and it was coming from us both. I turned my head towards the Denali's. He got it. Suddenly I felt very calm.

"Jasper, another mentor, sparring partner, friend, and confident. You have always been in my corner, in our corner. You were an awesome officiant. I will never be able to put into words how you helped me over the last six months, but I will owe you for the rest of existence for it."

"We will owe you for the rest of our existence," Edward added, knowing I was distressed.

It was a good thing everyone was chuckling because I could feel my mood darkening, and so was the sky. This wasn't the same sort of defense mechanism, I know. This was an offensive mechanism, protecting my other half. Another blast of calm hit me, and now I wanted to punch Jasper. Despite knowing he did the right thing. I've never displayed any power of this kind, to show off, especially not having control of it. That scares me a little. Jasper hit me again, and I took a deep breath, the darkness receded.

"Oh Emmett, my buddy, my pal, thank you for not giving a speech tonight."

Now everyone was laughing.

"No, really, everyone in this world should have a friend like you… someone who will hang out, watch stupid movies, sports, and binge stupid vampire tv shows with. I have to admit, I think it's funny when I beat you at Madden, and you throw a fit. You are someone who says exactly what they feel, and it's refreshing. That's the reason I am glad you didn't give a speech."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Rose, what can I say?" I blew out a breath, getting choked up, "Sorry. Although our, hmmm, first real meeting was not exactly ideal… know that I respect you as a sister and a friend. What you and I have talked about gave me the push I needed. I respect you more than you will ever know, and one day I hope to be as tough as you. Thank you."

Maggie looked at Rose and nodded. We had our own little lie detector, and it was awesome.

"Alice, we are like day and night. You always knew that this was coming, even when I caught you spying on me the first day of school. We see things much differently. Please always remember that I love and respect you a great deal, and I know you feel the same, despite our differences. And sometimes it is just fun arguing with you. I know you secretly enjoy it too.

Gabriel,"

Again, I was having a hard time speaking, I could feel Edward rubbing my back, "I can never repay you for the huge part you've played in giving me a wonderful life. You've been my brother, constant companion, sparring partner, cheerleader, and protector. I am so glad you feel the same way for Nia that I do for Edward because she deserves it, and so do you. Thank you for walking me down the aisle and giving me away; I realized today I picked the only person for the job."

He gave me a nod that said I didn't need to say anymore, "god I have so many amazing people here today to thank. My aunt Lydia, your advice, and sometimes outright scolding is often precisely what I need to see things in a new light. You are one of the very few people who can get me to change my stubborn mind, and that is quite an accomplishment.

Nia, we've been through it all, my best friend since birth. My soon to be sister-in-law. Doesn't it kind of feel like everything we envisioned when we were little, is coming true? Oh, sans marrying a vampire, but you deserve the happiness I feel. Fate is a weird thing, who would have known your soulmate was my brother. We always wanted to be sisters, and now we are. You are amazing in so many ways. Thank you.

Hmmm… Who else am I missing…?"

More chuckles

"Edward, I do have a hard time saying what I feel. Those vows took me a very long time to write. So let me tell you that since we met, you sweep me off my feet constantly. Making my childhood fantasy come true by proposing to me in the middle of the Ice Rink in Rockafeller Center on Christmas Eve, will always be one of the happiest moments of my life, and we have so much more time to make more."

I blew out air, ready to cry again. Edward wiped the tear off my cheek.

"I don't have the words. You have put up with me when I am not so charming. You have been my rock. You are the only person I cannot live without. I'm not trying to add to my vows here, because then we'd be here a very long time.

We have had a lot of good and a little bit of bad. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. Your faith in me, in us; it is everything, and just saying I love you will never be sufficient. Thank you for wanting to marry me."

I finished and looked into Edward's eyes, who was looking into mine. Screw Tanya, she would never see him look at her the way he was looking at me.

It was Edward's turn.

"Bella, I pretty much said everything in my vows… even when I went to Alaska, I was unable to see the stars because of one thing, one person."

I shot a smug smile at Tanya, and let her sisters laugh at her.

"All I saw was you. I could not get you out of my head, and I thought I had ruined any chance I had after…you know... I hadn't been terribly polite to you, …but in all fairness, I was trying my best not to kill you.

You shocked me that day, looking me straight in the eyes and telling me you weren't afraid of me. Sticking your tongue out at me as you left the parking lot. It went beyond shock, upon my return, after my unacceptable behavior, you listened to my apology, and answered, 'everybody has bad days.' And we moved on, you are incredible. Thank you for accepting my proposal."

"Twice," I said out loud.

Alice would have blushed if she could.

"Thank you for marrying me."

I shot another smug grin at Tanya.

There was a round of laughter and applause from vampires and witches alike. It is almost unheard of for a vampire not to kill their singer. And if that didn't convince the crowd, I didn't know what would.

"Dad, Mom, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice, it seems like so much has changed after nothing…for me, changed in a century. All of this, amazing night, I owe to you. I also want to mention that if not for Gabriel, I am not sure we would be here, and if you had not walked Bella down the aisle, I believe we would have a sad bride here, but not tonight."

Edward laughed, "Gestures, big and little can give insight that words cannot. I was thinking about the first time I met you and Nia officially."

Edward started laughing, thinking about them knocking me out after I almost killed Sam. So, I blushed and looked away.

"I saw the endurance of your family, despite tragedy, or disagreement, there isn't anything you wouldn't do for each other. You, Nia, and Lydia took me in as a family, as well. A very untraditional family like my own. Because of your open acceptance, I am happy to call you three friends and family, and I know I speak for my entire family as well. I owe many thanks for many things to all three of you. The biggest one would be this day, and this moment."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and murmured, "I love you," on his lips. We put our foreheads together.

Carlisle spoke up, "I think these two want to start dancing. Bella was the one who picked the music for the evening. None of us have any idea what it is, but I know whatever it is, it will be fun."

It was just like we were dancing.

I knew Edward was bracing for a fight over Tanya. I wished he had told me about her apparent obsession with him, but he can't help it, and I knew it bugged him too. The rest of their clan seemed alright. So, I let it go, with one exception, having heard about my skills, she should know that I may not be a vampire, yet, but I will kick her ass if need be, now, or after I am changed. If she doesn't back off, I'll kill her, today, tomorrow, a month from now.

'_How about I let Carlisle break that to her? I want to enjoy the time we have together.'_

'_Agreed.'_

Edward also expected to get the same fight he had with me when we went to the dance in Forks, but over the past few months, I had learned a thing or two, and it was not just physical and magical training. Only additional moves outside of Ballet. I planned a little shock and awe. His entire family was in on it too.

But not yet.

I was supposed to be the one to pick the music, but he bribed the DJ to play two songs that would serve as our first dance. I gave him the evil eye when the DJ announced that, but I was a bit curious at what he picked…. My song (Everything, by Alanis Morrisette) came on first, and Edward was listening, more than he was dancing. I put my head on his chest. It was just him and me, and the world be damned.

I was being sly still and kept my feet on his; we didn't move all that much… Edward was having a hard time keeping it together.

I take it he had never heard this song before.

'_No matter what I picked, you win. Bella, I know you aren't terribly skilled at the art of communication, verbally.'_

'_Gee, I think I know someone else just like that.'_

He ignored me.

'_You always take me by surprise in your ability to show precisely how you are feeling in little gestures. Words mean so much less in comparison. I can usually hear why in your thoughts. Even if I couldn't, I'd still know my open book. Every song that has been played before, during, and after the ceremony has some meaning behind it. Some of it was very ironic and funny. I am sure there is more to that.'_

I looked down, not to give away how right he was.

'_so, the words to these songs are just as if you were saying them yourself.' _He asked, looking, hopeful?

'_Nailed it! I am going to get a little more comfortable so that I can dance. I'll be back, talk to Carlisle. Before I lose my temper.'_

Edward nodded enthusiastically as Alice followed me into the guest house.

(EPOV)

I watched Bella smile and laugh with Alice as they walked to the guest house. Bella looked truly beautiful. I can only imagine what Alice thought upon hearing she wanted a red wedding dress. Seeing our company, her company, wearing all black, you would think it was a funeral, not a wedding.

I spotted Tanya headed towards me; So I found Carlisle, "Can we talk? Alone?" I motioned my head toward the crazy vampire, still determined. She is truly insane.

"Sure," He gave a polite nod to Tanya, "If you'll excuse us, father/son talk. You understand, right, Tanya?"

She had a sour look on her face but turned around, but did not go back to her seat.

This was going to be a problem.

"Bella knows?"

"It's not exactly like it wasn't obvious. Bella found out from the girls this afternoon. I am just glad Bella couldn't hear Tanya's thoughts. Tanya, of all people, an orphan herself, was mocking Bella for not having a father. Not that she knows of, she'd probably find it more entertaining if she heard that story. She keeps referring to her as an infant. It's not like Bella is stupid, and due to that light show that happened tonight, she knows when I am uncomfortable."

"She hasn't threatened her to her face, yet has she?"

"No, Bella asked me to talk to you about that before she does. It was along the same lines that Gabriel said to me. You know, if she doesn't cut it out, _I know how to kill a vampire, and I'll kill her._ I can't be mad at her for that. I'm sure I'd feel the same way."

"No, we don't handle our mate's being subjected to inane cruelty. Our mates shouldn't have to, either. I have my fair share of flirtatious patients or nurses at the hospital, Esme knows, some things are unavoidable. I have never experienced the obsession like she has with you. Does she know that we left Alaska due to her being so…"

"Insane!"

"This is a precarious situation; we are all being watched. Perhaps the best way to deal with this would be to speak with Eleazar and Carmen."

I walked with Carlisle to The Denali's table; fortunately, Tanya wasn't there. But someone else was with them, someone I never thought I'd see mingling.

"Garrett, I'm glad you are getting to know our extended family. Bella thinks you are hilarious," I exclaimed; he didn't tear his eyes away from Kate.

He finally looked at me, "you are a strange vampire, Edward. This is a strange gathering, but thanks for inviting me. Your bride, she's a fighter, a soldier. She's also hilarious. You did well, Edward."

I nodded, "I think so. We'll catch up soon. I'm sure you'll be around more often."

Kate thought, _'I hope so, what the hell is this? This is it isn't it Edward? I understand now what you were talking about. Sorry about Tanya, she's even more pissed off. Garrett showed no interest in her.'_

I rolled my eyes.

Eleazar and Carmen got up, "We'll be back." Carmen chirped, and we walked, quickly out of hearing range.

"Edward? What is wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Guess?"

I looked at Eleazar.

"Tanya?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

I hesitated, not knowing how to put this without sounding too threatening. "Bella is a smart girl, blessed with excellent intuition, and we can sense what the other is feeling."

His eyes widened, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about, "later. Hmmm… You know Alice saw everything going smoothly outside of one possibility. It seems that we are cruising to that point, a point that would be disastrous for us all. Tanya won't leave Bella alone, by not leaving me alone and mocking her obviously in her thoughts. Bella calls it mind rape, and I can't help but agree with her, because she knows better. She is mocking Bella in her thoughts about being an orphan when she is not. It is just complicated.

She lost her mother not even a year ago; you would think that perhaps she would show some class since Tanya is an actual orphan. The other thing is, I am sure you were wondering about all the violence that the witches brought up. Bella's mother, her aunt, and her brother are all on the governing council of witches or were before her mom died. So they are regarded highly within their community. Bella turned down a seat because she doesn't seek power.

I'm getting off track bragging. The men who are born into these bloodlines are usually trained to be guardians of them all. Their stepfather, also deceased, taught her brother to be a warrior, and Bella, being Bella, wanted to learn too. Because she is slight, she had to learn different ways, combining hand to hand, weapons, ballet, and gymnastics, and that's just physical. It's something to see. Like her brother said, she's magically gifted, very gifted, but doesn't show off. Except for one way…"

"Fighting?" Eleazar asked incredulously.

"That is why she and Rose have bonded because she showed Rosalie that she could take her without hesitation. It didn't have to end up that way, but she didn't appreciate being talked about behind her back. So, Bella called Rose out, rightfully so. She wasn't even trying hard, never actually doing anything that hurt her.

Then on her birthday, for entertainment, Bella had her best friend come at her from one end, with Jasper coming from another. She won hands down. I am telling you all this because she CAN hurt Tanya; she doesn't want to, but what do you do when someone is screwing with your mate? Alice saw one possibility of this becoming an absolute disaster of all disasters, something that could start a supernatural war. We want to have these people on our side. If my 'family' is trying to hurt my wife."

"Edward," Carmen gasped, "We are so sorry. Powerful and polite. We had no idea when you introduced us."

"She's not just powerful, that's what her brother was talking about, she will use magic last of all. Let's say; I've seen her non-magical battle skills and when she had to use magic. She's lethal if she wants to be; fortunately, her nature keeps her from going to the dark side."

Carlisle nodded, "What makes her even more dangerous is how little and innocent she looks. Is she armed, Edward?"

I laughed, "Yes. I don't think that will ever really change, not since Bella was… well, shot. She blames herself for being caught off guard there too… and because of that, the store owner died."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Jasper had to calm her down throughout the speeches. Did you start to see the sky darken during the speeches?"

"I thought that was odd; it only lasted a few moments. Your bride did that?" Carmen asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, I have never seen someone provoke that sort of reaction from her, and I've seen bad people try to push her buttons, I've never seen that before. Jasper's intervention didn't make her happy, but it probably stopped her from jumping over the table and 'beating her to death.' Or hitting her with lightening, as she is most skilled in elemental magic. You can be sure that she will protect me as much as I do her."

Carmen and Eleazar were wide-eyed. Eleazar was so curious, so I answered his question.

"Yes, I am changing her when we return from our honeymoon. She's been preparing for it as much as possible for the last six months. But I am sure you felt the power that radiates off her as a human… sort of."

"I sure did, you are sure about her temperament?" He sounded more worried about vampire Bella than Bella, the vampire killing witch.

"I don't have a single doubt about it. That's just the thing, Bella doesn't want to hurt anyone, not if she doesn't have to. They have a secret to protect too. I've seen her kill a vampire. She helped Alice and Jasper kill the other two in the coven. She didn't even have to move, and she did the right thing. It was the vampire who killed Alice's creator, leaving her alone. No laws were broken by us, just them."

Carmen and Eleazar gasped.

"Then she broke up with me because she thought she was a monster. That she didn't deserve to be a member of our family."

Carmen's thoughts were thoughtful, protective, with a conscience. She was cataloging Bella's character traits.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. Then there was the time that the wolves went after Bella."

More wide eyes, "Bella was very clever; she got them to break the treaty. When the alpha called her a whore…worse than that… she broke his jaw and spit on him and then threw him about three yards. She had called for her brother and her best friend. Alice sort of saw so we all got there in enough time, the whole pack was there. They ran away with their tails tucked behind them. Nia used something on her that knocked her out, and we dealt with them. She did everything she could to avoid a confrontation. Witches also share natural enemies with us."

That surprised them.

"One day, when we get back when the excitement dies does. I am sure you would be fascinated by what Bella knows, or thinks she knows about the origins of vampires."

Carlisle chuckled, "Something that goes beyond Lore and mythology. She knows what she is getting into. She may need help controlling her powers. Jane and Alec were only practicing witches. Bella is an ancestral bloodline witch. Far more potent than those two.

Her powers will manifest into, likely multiple gifts, what I don't know, but she will be able to channel her magic from her unlimited strength and immortality, not the different magical elements she uses now. She will be incredibly powerful, likely more potent than any immortal I've come across, or have ever known, including the Volturi.

If Bella thought there was a chance that she would turn out like them, she wouldn't do it. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Except for Tanya… I know her well enough to know that she will be agreeable to leaving instead of doing anything that would cause a WAR, and that is what would happen, and Bella has every right to confront her.

I'm sorry to put this on your two, but please don't let Tanya ruin our wedding. She…we… have been through so much… this day is explicitly a wish from recovering after being shot. She was blissfully happy, but…"

Carmen shook her head, "No, we will leave before that happens, you know we want you to be happy, Edward. You are so different; I can tell just from looking at you. Of course, that won't solve the problem in the long run. You have to protect your mate above all else, even if it's from herself, and it sounds like she's trying hard."

I nodded, "where is Tanya?"

Nobody knew

Carlisle asked the next obvious question, "where is Bella?"

"In the guest house, where she keeps, and practices magic out of. It also has an awe-inspiring training and weapons room with every weapon I can think of, hanging on the wall. It might be too late if Tanya followed her there…"

My ring, I didn't know how it worked… I closed my eyes and tried to visualize her.

"Shit."

"Long story short, that light show you saw was a bonding ritual. I can sense Bella and her mood and if Bella in danger. She is angry, distressed, concerned, upset. I suggest you follow me."

We ran to the guest house.

I knew it.

"Tanya!" I shouted.

"Edward, would you tell your bride she need not be so aggressive with me."

"Aggressive, you haven't seen aggressive, bitch," Bella yelled.

"Infant." Tanya dismissed her.

"Bella, don't," Alice yelled.

'_Edward, this is bad, Tanya is provoking her. Bella is holding on by her fingertips right now.' _Alice thought.

Bella turned around and ran off.

"Tanya!" Eleazar boomed, "It's time you leave, we are all having a good time. She is family. You have to stop this! Bella is his wife and mate! Don't ruin this for your sister, either."

_Sure, of course, Kate would find her mate at the witch's wedding._

"Stop it," I growled. I went inside the house, "MOVE! Tanya"

I found Bella trying to rip her wedding dress off, taking deep breaths, she was in a lot of pain. This was not right.

"Bella! Stop!"

"Honestly, Edward… what are you doing with me? That crazy vampire out there is ready to kill me for you." Bella began sobbing.

I started to think of my favorite moments with Bella. I sat down, pulling Bella onto my lap and showed her… last was watching her walk down the aisle.

She stuck out her bottom lip and nodded but didn't move… she was trying to calm down.

"Your brother is going to be here, soon isn't he?"

"I imagine so, supernatural danger and me. Way to ruin the wedding Bella." She scolded herself.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Bella. We can leave if you want."

That did something to change her mood.

"No! This is my damn wedding! She can leave! And I can make her! Without hurting her, unless you can get Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar to get her to do it without a confrontation. Edward, would you tie my laces in the back again. I should also remove this. Tradition and all." Bella pulled a knife from underneath her dress and threw it into the wall. She was clearly feeling aggressive.

Bella used a blue handkerchief to wipe away the tears and looked at herself in the mirror, nodding. "I might get cold; I'm gonna grab my jacket."

I laughed, "Bella, I don't think Camo goes with that outfit. Wear it if you want. Put her in a bubble and send it to Alaska. Just be happy. This is our day. There are many still wanting to meet and talk to you. I know you will like at least Kate, may have just found her mate in Garrett, at our wedding. Plus, I want to dance more."

"That's right, dancing." She shot me a huge grin, Bella put on the jacket and twirled around. "How do I look?"

I shrugged, "Beautiful, as always."

She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her hand, and we walked back out front, confident Bella was back. Alice and Carlisle saw the jacket and shook their heads.

She walked right up to the hostile vampire, cool as a cucumber, and looked at her, "You know, I could very easily kill you, orphan!"

How did she know that?

'_oops! Not really,' _Alice thought.

She gave me an evil grin, she wasn't going to do anything, but she was going to stand up for herself.

Alice's eyes were huge, "Uh, Oh. Tanya, you might want to go. I don't see this going well for you."

Bella twirled her fingers around activating the Bluetooth control mechanism, or whatever it is. The drones popped out.

"I suppose you didn't hear my brother talking about my knack for designing tactical gear…" Bella shrugged her shoulders, "tactical gear, weapons…same thing. I don't even have to use magic; I don't like to generally." Bella twisted her left finger around and made a flicking motion with the other. Tanya was in the bubble.

I tried to hide my laughter, so did Alice.

"You see, I don't want all of those witches, some wielding more power than you've ever dreamt of, and combined, I can't even think of something they could not do. So to see a vampire having a hissy fit over not being able to bed the groom! My groom! Well, some of them, like my brother, sense supernatural danger, and, wow, how many guardians are here? All of them? I'm surprised they haven't gotten here by now. You should feel fortunate because they would kill you. I guess it's the fact that you don't scare me. Are you scared?"

Bella looked like she was looking through Tanya. "You should be. But because you are family, and I don't want to start off the wrong way with one family to another. Edward and I are asking you to leave and not to cause a scene, or I can ship you off to Alaska in a bubble… at 2 miles an hour that would only be how long? The rest of you are, of course, welcome to stay."

Bella snapped her fingers, and Tanya fell to the ground. "It is your choice; we all have free will. My brother, he would try to sort this out, because he loves me, he loves this family, but the others will not. You are not welcome on our property any longer, so go."

Tanya was looking at Eleazar or Carmen for backup, receiving none. "Go home, Tanya. We'll see you there and then talk about this. Unacceptable. Please respect their wishes. This is Edward's wedding."

Bella looked up at me, smiling, "Would you like to dance, husband?"

I laughed, "I would love to wife,"

"I trust you are going to leave and not come back, Tanya?" I asked her directly.

Her thoughts were scattered with anger and jealousy.

"Fine, enjoy your infant."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, "I plan on it,"

Her eyes went wide, and then she was gone.

"Well done, Bella!" Eleazar said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for any strife this may cause."

"Humble and kind, I see it now. You are a good person; you caused no strife. That was all Tanya. You showed remarkable strength of character, not hurting her, as you clearly could. I don't know if any of us could have held back so much when it comes to our mate. We want to stay, and we would like Kate to have this time, we may be adding to our coven."

Bella waved it off, like it was nothing, "Of course, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Family, right? We won't be here too much longer."

"Well, then I'll take this off. For Alice." Bella grinned.

"Let's go back to our party."

Bella called back her drones and took the jacket off.

"Right leg, with the garter Alice, k?" Alice laughed and put her head in her hands; she was having a hard time processing all that had just taken place.

Carlisle just looked proud. I felt a connection between Carmen and Bella. Weird. She smiled at her, just like Esme does. Bella put her arm through mine, and we walked out of the house.

"That was very impressive, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella jumped a little, "That's going to take a while to get used to."

"We have a while,"

She took a deep breath and let down the cocky façade.

"You're amazing; you know that?"

"Takes one to know one."

I rolled my eyes and escorted my bride to the dance floor.

**A/N So… without Jacob and Irina causing trouble … well, I was always surprised Tanya hadn't. This was again, another long chapter, and it didn't feel right to put it together with the end of the reception and their departure to Isle Esme. I've posted 20,000 words today. I will be leaving for Mexico until the end of the month. I hope to be able to get writing done. I finished my first fic the last time I was there. **

**I can say that the next few chapters will deviate from Canon and at the same time, will not. I do know precisely where this is all headed. I've already written later chapters. I'm excited! **

**So let me know what you think! **

**So far, the wedding playlist is: **

**I need you – M83 (From the Divergent Soundtrack)**

**Lucky – Jason Mraz **

**Halo – Beyonce **

**A thousand years – Christina Perri from the Breaking Dawn part 2**

**Love Song – The Cure **

**Everything – Alanis Morisette **

**Beating Heart – Ellie Goulding (From the Divergent Soundtrack) **


	6. Finally

**A/N Before I leave the country, I wanted to finish off the wedding entirely. **

**This is from Edward's point of view.**

**The chapters that are to come are longer than what I've posted so far (I should know, I've written a few of them already.)**

**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I will be in Mexico for the rest of the month, although I completed my first fic the last time, I was there…I cannot be sure.**

**It is your reviews, follows, and favorites that give me the oomph I need to get off my butt and write. Thanks! **

**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight heart, and all in that world are hers. The original characters are mine. There will be a bit from Breaking Dawn. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended. **

It appeared Alice, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, and I were the only witnesses to the near-disastrous confrontation between Bella and Tanya. But she had left without telling her sisters.

I couldn't find it within me to care. It was their problem, and Kate looked happier than I'd ever seen her. I did not know Garrett very well, other than stories from Carlisle about the revolutionary war, but it did not surprise me that he would be the one for Kate. They complimented the other.

I felt tremendously fortunate for finding Bella, even after a century. The Denali sisters have been around far longer, and yet, only now had Kate found her Mate.

'_Perhaps it's because they are so utterly pleasant.' _Bella thought.

After having seen what I hoped was the worst in Tanya, she might be right.

Irina hardly acknowledged Bella. Not like the other vampires… most of them, at least. Bella had a strong connection with Carmen, Zafrina, Maggie, and Benjamin.

Amun, Benjamin's creator, instructed him not to tell anyone who asked if he was gifted. But he was, immensely so. His talent went beyond what I've seen before. I could see why Bella and Benjamin got along so well. With his ability to control the elements matching Bella's, that would be a show I would pay to see. He saw that she was the one who changed the entire atmosphere before Jasper was able to dispel whatever was going on with her. We would talk about that later.

"They are back! I wonder what the bride and groom were up to?" the DJ joked.

Bella laughed, blushed and looked guilty. Her acting skills had improved. She left enough speculation to not let on what had just occurred to her. Outside of the missing vampire from the Denali party. Yet, they didn't seem too bothered by the whole thing. They were happy for Kate. Kate, in turn, was pleased with how the night was going, and she was used to the shit fits Tanya often had.

The DJ went on, "Bella was particular about what songs were to be played when the happy couple was ready to dance. Don't worry; you still have your songs to dance to."

Bella shot him a mischievous smile.

The DJ prepared the song I bribed him to play for our first dance, though it did not compare Bella's. I scooped my wife into my arms, her feet secured on top of mine.

"Your song now?"

"Yep. Cheesy compared to yours."

"You haven't heard the rest."

'Lady In Red' started to play.

"I love this," she choked out.

"It's just the truth."

Bella was my lady in red, putting her arms around my neck; we danced as if we were in middle school. Hardly moving, but I didn't care. There was something about Bella, which made me forget the voices and ignore their stares. I only saw Bella's. My favorite.

"This is very romantic of you, Edward." Bella sniffed.

The song was almost over when I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder, "Do you mind if I steal your bride?" Gabriel asked, staring at Bella as if the request was an inside joke. Surely, he wasn't going to make fun of her 'ability' to dance without a partner.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "I didn't tell you all the many wonderful things I've learned."

Gabriel stuck his hand out, and she put hers in his, and they started doing the waltz, to Frank Sinatra's 'Witchcraft.'

The crowd stared at the two of them at first. The song was a hilarious choice. We all thought Bella could not dance, or dance with a partner, especially after seeing Bella dance with me. She did 1/4th turn and winked at me. What a sneaky witch she was.

Carlisle stood next to me, watching, "she's very talented."

"You were in on this, weren't you?"

"I believe that is my queue." Carlisle laughed as Gabe bowed to his partner, taking Carlisle's place next to me. I couldn't help but gape.

"She picked this song for Carlisle. She does love him like a father." Gabe shrugged, "he's been there for her."

"Did you two? I got the impression she would die of embarrassment if she had to learn ballroom dancing from her brother."

"No, she learned from your entire family, and Nia helped her, but just watch this next one."

Jasper was up, officially blowing my mind. Bella was doing some hybrid dance; it looked a lot like line dancing, swing, and holy shit! Square dancing with Emmett and Rosalie.

There was pride in everyone's eyes and minds. Emmett was having a blast, Rose was having more, this was her turn to share the spotlight, but this was rehearsed. The crowd was clapping, and Bella motioned for them to get on the floor. She walked back over to me

"Esme said you took Ballroom dancing lessons."

"Damn, Esme."

"Do you know the merengue?"

"Yes, and you do too, I assume," I couldn't help but beam with pride.

"Well, I'd like to see proof of that, Mr. Cullen."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen."

There were many on the dance floor now, but hardly dancing. They were watching Bella nail every step, every twirl, her wedding dress accenting each. The only thought I had was, _'Mine.'_

'_Yours.' _

Good lord, there was going to be a line. Eleazar tapped her shoulder, and they danced to some dub smash of Americano and Dance Again. This was not rehearsed, and they weren't doing beginning steps. I didn't even know what it was, but it was Latin.

Bella did know how to dance, alone, together. This was another gift for me. I needed to learn her ways; my gifts seemed inconsequential now. That was not purposeful. Bella was not one who would do that.

Her insistence on not needing money, always preferring sentimental, was on show in front of me. The two showoffs received applause from both sides. Bella came back to me and asked me to dance. She giggled at the song that came on. I had no idea what it was either, but she knew how funny it was when the chorus started. I heard people laughing at it too.

"_**I am the eye in the sky, looking at you, I can read your mind. I am the maker of rules, dealing with fools. I can read your mind." **_

Even Esme was laughing hysterically.

The DJ announced, "Bella wanted me to tell everyone this song is from the musical 'Wicked,' it's called Defying gravity."

The vampires were snickering, some of the witches found her antics funny, but some seemed a little upset with her poking fun at them.

"Speaking of defying gravity," Emmett snuck up on Bella, "Dance with me, Ginger Rogers." He picked Bella up and spun her around, and she was laughing so hard, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

After that was over, she walked back over to me, "please dance this song with me. It might be the last one for tonight."

I nodded, of course, Bella picked, Adele's 'Make you Feel my Love.'

"That wasn't so bad," Bella said casually.

"Bad? Jasper was right; I should be training with you."

"That would be amazing. But Edward, I was thinking more of this," Bella said, hugging herself tightly to my chest, "of never having to let you go."

"Never." I bent my lips to hers. As we kissed, I felt the heat rise in my body, and I clutched Bella closer to me. I was becoming more engrossed in the kiss; the longer it continued. The song, her happiness, and mine; she was making me feel her love.

"Bella! It's time!" Alice called, but I had no intention of letting Bella go. My sister's attempt to separate us only made me want to clutch her more tightly.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice was standing next to us now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

"Go away, Alice." I murmured, moving my lips intently against Bella's.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice warned menacingly. Bella paid no more heed than I had. We were with each other now, joined at the lips.

Alice hissed, "I'll tell her where you are taking her, Edward, so help me, I will."

_Damn! Alice's pesky, perseverating personality! _But I could not ignore her threat after all the effort I'd expended to keep the honeymoon destination a surprise.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the going-away dress to have it wasted."

"I picked out the outfit, Alice," Bella muttered.

She rolled her eyes and took Bella's hand to lead her off. I released her reluctantly, but she clung to me and stretched her lips toward mine one more time. Her heart was racing in a highly exciting way. Alice yanked Bella's arm, pulling her along, and I heard snickers throughout the assembly. We were making a spectacle of ourselves, but I could care less.

I was beginning to wonder how I could wait eighteen more hours before Bella and I were alone. Then the realization struck me—Bella and I were married! Nothing stood between us now. We were free to love each other as we wished, without hesitation or encumbrance. Suddenly, I knew that despite my fear, I _could _make love to Bella, and I would do so to the best of my ability.

I heard the women approach the top of the staircase of the main house and took the position at the bottom, waiting to take my wife's hand. She looked stunning…again. Dressed in black, she was wearing a dress I had seen Audrey Hepburn wear a long time ago. Bella's hair was up, with some loose curls. I noticed she had a streak of blonde hair, but Alice waved me off before I could say anything. _'Later Edward, she doesn't want to talk about it. She's been hiding it from all of us, except for Carlisle, for six months. Think about it, Mr. I have two medical degrees.'_

Damn! I had been missing so much! How had I missed this?

It seemed that Alice now had the mysterious phone and was snapping pictures as Bella descended the steps. I saw the face I was all too familiar with Alice. She was glad not to be wrong again.

Bella stared past me, "Dad?" she called.

Charlie was standing against the farthest wall, shielding his emotional state from probing eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

She seemed angry, relieved, and confused at the same time. This would be the last time she'd ever see her father, not that he knew, but this was when he chose to make an appearance? Gabriel must have sensed it, too; his face betrayed his anger.

"I saw everything. Bells, you have grown up so much. You looked amazing, and to see you dance like that."

Damn his quiet mind, and me for not listening for it. All of the flowers must have masked his scent.

Gabriel looked like he was about to explode.

"Yet you didn't care enough to say anything, not that it mattered. Gabriel has been more of a father to me since Phil died than you have. I should have realized that he was the proper choice to walk me down the aisle much sooner." Bella almost snarled.

Charlie did have gal showing up. It did not change the fact; present or not, he was still absent.

"I know Bells. I keep screwing up with you two. I don't want you to miss your plane, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure," she lied.

Bella's only goodbye to her father. But it would not be the last word Charlie would have with one of his children. Gabe's fists were clenched. Charlie was positively clueless. There was no malice in his actions. He was far too proud.

He kissed her cheek.

"Call me," Charlie added.

"Soon," Bella replied, lying, again. This was it for her and him.

"Go on, then. Don't want to be late."

I felt a bit sorry for him sensing the emotion he felt. The true love only a parent could feel for their child. Too bad, it was too late.

He shook my hand, "Edward, take care of her."

"I plan on it," was all I could muster up.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella quietly.

"I am," Bella replied firmly.

"Wait! You have time for one last tradition, now that you aren't armed." Alice

Bella tilted her head back, groaning.

Of course, the garter belt, "Let's do this, then."

Bella moved her garter down her leg, and I carefully removed it as Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

I shot it at Garrett, and Bella threw her bouquet with evident skill, right into Kate's hands, giving her a conspiratorial wink. Bella didn't know it but, she had just gained a friend for life in Kate.

It was time to head to the car, in a remarkable display of power, and breaking all of the rules, the witches put on quite the light show, fireworks, and illusions of rose petals and sparkling stars that dissipated right before they hit us. Bella laughed, waving to them all.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, worried about the last-minute family drama. It just never stopped.

"I'm perfect. I knew this morning that Gabe was who I should have asked in the first place.

My Dad is who he is, and I am, well, me. He would have been forgiven, but Charlie took the coward's way out, yet again. Whether or not he knew this was our last goodbye. It was a cowardly thing to do. You know how I feel about cowards. I am sure Gabe is going to give him the riot act. What matters is you and me!" Bella blushed again. I didn't need to hear her thoughts, to know what she was thinking. I was thinking the same.

"Can I have my gift now?" I wanted it.

"Of course,"

Bella pulled out the silver phone, I noticed the lyrics, I didn't know the song, but I was pretty sure, I was about to.

"This is a wedding/birthday present from everyone. Look at the videos and photos first." Bella's cheeks still pink.

There was no way I could have been prepared for what was waiting for me. My family and hers managed to capture photos of this day from start to end. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Bella and her bridesmaids posing like Charlie's angels.

She gave me everything I wasn't allowed to see and frustrated that I couldn't. I thought I never would.

I should have known better.

The candid photos with my family put her affection on full display. She looked at them very differently. Most shocking, to me, were the pictures of her and Rose in various stages of getting ready.

Bella had her favorite sister, and I had mine. Figures.

Everything I sensed about her connections with the vampires vs. the witches was evident in how relaxed she was. Only Bella would relax around blood-drinking vampires.

She looked at Carlisle just as any daughter would look at a father. Esme, like the mother she missed so terribly. Emmett brought out the carefree and lighthearted part of her.

I finally understood it, seeing various photos of her and Jasper and the ones of her dancing with him. Bella saw Jasper like the brother she'd had her entire life. I felt terrible for being so jealous of their relationship. She looked at her brother with a different kind of reverie, a balance between brother and father.

I wasn't sure what it was between her and Alice. If I had to guess it would be how pushy she was, sure that she was right about everything, yet she had been wrong about so many things lately. Alice genuinely loved Bella, without a doubt, and that was reciprocated. It was not nearly as close to the way she felt about Rose. Maybe it would be, eventually. We are all stuck in our ways.

I flipped through the different videos. Bella handed me earbuds as she leaned her head against the window, exhausted. "Don't forget to look at the playlists," Bella muttered as if she was already talking in her sleep. Then she was out. I put my jacket carefully around her as well as my arm. She found her place on my chest without opening her eyes. She was out, dead tired.

I watched the day in the progression of the various videos. How had I missed all of this? I guess I had not. I didn't know what a production it was.

Memories.

Bella was so worried she would forget all the good she's had in her life, she's been writing it down, and recording it. As persistent as she was about remembering them, I knew that would not be a problem. Bella had created ways to conjure them and give them to me, the keeper of her thoughts and secrets. That was literal in so many ways.

Bella was ready to be changed.

Bella did not do anything half-way, just like her dancing tonight. She was disciplined. Truth be told, six months is a significant amount of time to prepare. If she knew it all, and still wanted it, I had no objection. She likely knew more than all of us combined.

Playlists. Right.

Awestruck, every member of my family and hers, had made a playlist for me. Bella made two playlists. The first were songs for me and how she felt, including what she chose for the ceremony and the reception. The second was made up of what we wouldn't be there to hear, generic pop music that everyone could dance to, but nothing cliché.

I found the song she had inscribed on the back; 'Trouble Me,' A song that reminded me of us both.

I listened to the song played when Carlisle and I took our place when the bridesmaids took theirs, and my favorite when Bella walked down the aisle. I was not paying attention at the time; the only thing that had my full attention was my bride. Hearing it now, she couldn't have picked anything more perfect.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**This is where I mention the music. There were two playlists I used to write the last 3 Chapters. This is Bella's playlist for Edward.**

**I Need You -M83 – Guest Greetings **

**Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat -Beginning of Processional **

**Halo -Beyoncé -Bridesmaids **

**A Thousand Years – Christina Perri – Bride **

**Lovesong -The Cure – Recessional **

**Beating Heart -Ellie Goulding**

**Into Your Eyes - Lior Magal featuring Myne **

**Let's Get Lost – Beck and Bat For Lashes**

**Cool Kids -Echo Smith **

**I won't let you go – Snow Patrol**

**Undiscovered – Laura Welsh**

**Everything – Alanis Morisette – First Dance **

**Lady In Red – Chris de Burgh -Edward's First Dance Song**

**Witchcraft – Frank Sinatra -Brother / Sister Dance**

**Unforgettable – Nat King Cole / Natalie Cole – Father / Daughter Dance (Carlisle and Bella)**

**Timber – Pitbull Featuring Ke$ha- Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett**

**Capital Letters – Hailee Steinfeld & BloodPop- Edward and Bella**

**Americano/Dance Again – Glee Version – Eleazar and Bella **

**Eye in the Sky – The Alan Parsons Project (FUNNY) -Edward and Bella**

**Defying Gravity – (I used the Glee version, but the song is from the Broadway musical Wicked) Emmett and Bella**

**Make you feel my love -Adele - Edward and Bella**

**Trouble Me – 10,000 Maniacs (Song inscribed on the phone)**

**Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding**

**For You – Liam Payne and Rita Ora **

**Not Afraid Anymore – Halsey**

**The Way – Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller**

**Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison**

**Thank you – Dido **

**We Found Love -Rihanna **

**Find You -Zedd**

**You Make Loving Fun – Fleetwood Mac**

**I could not ask for more – Edwin McCain **

**I'll Be There – Mariah Carey Live **

**Something – The Beatles**

**Don't know why- Norah Jones**

**More Than Words – Extreme**

**Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum **

**The lyrics inscribed on the phone for Edward: **

'**Trouble Me' by 10,000 Maniacs.**

**Trouble me disturb me with all your cares and your worries**

**Trouble me On the days when you feel spent**

**Why let your shoulders bend underneath this burden**

**When my back is sturdy and strong?**

**Trouble Me.**

**Speak to me**

**Don't mislead me**

**The calm I feel means a storm is swelling**

**Speak to me There's no telling where it starts or how it ends**

**Speak to me. Why are you building this thick brick wall to defend me?**

**Speak to me When your silence is my greatest fear**

**Let me Have a look inside these eyes while I'm learning**

**Let me Please don't hide them just because of tears.**

**Let me send you off to sleep**

**With a "There, there, now stop your turning and tossing."**

**Let me**

**Let know where the hurt is and how to heal.**

**Spare, spare me Don't spare me anything troubling**

**Trouble me**

**Disturb me with all your cares and worries**

**Speak to me And let our words build a shelter from the storm**

**Let me And lastly, let me know what I can mend**

**There's more, honestly, than my sweetest friend, you can see.**

**Trust is what I'm offering if you trouble me.**


	7. Isle Esme

**A/N: I am happy with this chapter., and consider it one of my favorites. Because of the majority content of the chapter, It is not very lemony. I will slowly be adding more and the story continues. A lot of angst here, just not as you would expect. I would consider this the start of Bella and Edward's next phase to conquer. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Of course, words from Breaking Dawn included. How could they not be? **

**Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight heart. Thus, I own none of it. Outside of original characters. Either way, no copyright infringement intended.**

Isle Esme

I watched as Edward checked our bags for our two-week-long honeymoon. The location, a secret he had been keeping for months, and he did not intend on spilling. So, we would be traveling as if we were ordinary newlyweds, headed to wherever the hell we were… to enjoy our average honeymoon.

However, we were far from ordinary, and this honeymoon was far from average.

_Are we flying to make sure I am unarmed? _

_Seriously?_

I was exhausted.

The wedding had its fair share of drama, with Tanya, the murderous, mind raping vampire and Charlie the absent stalker-father.

None of that mattered to me, and nothing would change how I felt; our wedding day was the best day of my life. I enjoyed myself so much I hadn't noticed all the energy I expended… I needed to recharge my battery for the next part. Technically tonight was our wedding night, but with a long trip ahead of us… let's just say… technicalities be damned... I wanted more than anything to experience intimacy with Edward before becoming immortal.

I would find a way to make it work.

The only problem was, even though my resolve was firm, it was two-pronged; I did not want to fight with my _husband _on our honeymoon. I wanted this so much, but if Edward didn't, who was I to guilt him into sex? That's not consent. I would respect Edward's wishes (if they weren't absurd.) If the act were too much for him, our status would change to the oddest married couple in the world, on the most boring of honeymoons… ever. I would have to wait, at least two more weeks.

Edward would continue as the world's oldest virgin, and I would be the most frustrated newlywed in history.

I had an idea not fully formed, something with the potential to backfire, but if not, Edward would stop brooding. Not to mention, he would scratch the itch I have been suffering since we met.

Despite our 'practicing,' neither of us knew what to expect, and _trying _was the only way to do that.

I did know what to expect at first for me, being a virgin, my first time, painful no matter what. I needed to tell Edward that.

_How romantic. _

Hopefully, everything would work out.

_Hopefully. _

I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bellaaaaa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes."

My cheeks went up in flames.

"Oh."

He knew exactly where my mind was.

Edward loved the sound of my heartbeat, my blushing that gave away too much, even my traitorous tears. However, upon completion of my _renovations,_ blushing and crying would be who I was… before.

My heart would no longer beat… after.

This was part of the bargain, agreeing to trade a limited and solitary life… for eternity with Edward, my _husband_.

I only hoped what we had was far more profound than that. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if that was one reason, he didn't want me to be like him.

'_Ridiculous.' _

'_Argh! I can have errant thoughts, Edward.'_

'_Yes, but I can correct them, Bella.'_

'_Touché'_

xxxxxx

(EPOV)

Bella did not have much experience with flying. The talent her family shared, traveling anywhere with a single thought, was convenient, but not always possible. I wanted the entire experience.

I handed her a boarding pass.

"Houston?" she asked

"Just a stop along the way," I smiled, leading her along.

Despite the length of the day and all that had happened, the excitement kept her wide awake.

…That didn't last long.

Bella was unconscious minutes after plopping down, settling into the airplane's cushy seat, her cheek resting on my shoulder. She was so profoundly asleep when we landed a couple of hours later in Houston. I thought I'd have to carry her through the international terminal to catch our next flight on time. I wouldn't have minded, but I thought it might look odd to anyone else trekking through the airport in the middle of the night.

Bella managed to stumble on her own two feet, eyes half-closed until we got to the next gate.

"Rio de Janeiro?"

"Another stop," I told her, she was too tired to ask any more questions.

Bella was a little livelier when we landed in Rio, having snoozed the entire length of the flight. She was quiet, looking around curiously as we waited for our bags. More so when we piled into a taxi, absorbing the sights and sounds of this city she'd never been before.

She was wide awake by the time we reached the docks on the other side of the city, despite being nighttime again. I led her down the length of a line of yachts to spot where Carlisle's island hopper was moored.

I was looking forward to putting the boat into the ocean water and releasing the throttle. It was different from driving a car, much freer without traffic to worry about.

Bella watched me but remained silent, always curious; she continued absorbing the new sights, sounds, and smells around her. Her brow furrowed when we left the harbor and hit the open ocean. I could imagine that she was trying to figure out what was off the coast of Brazil… or if we were headed straight to western Africa?

Finally, Bella spoke up, although tentatively, "Are we going much further?"

I was enjoying racing along the ocean; I forgot that she'd probably had enough travel for one day.

"About another half hour."

I felt terrible that, at first, I found it amusing she was clenching her seat cushion, as she did when I was driving too fast for her liking.

Before Bella's inevitable panic attack, I was relieved to see the outline of the island ahead. Soon, we were close enough that Bella's eyes could make out the shape of the landmass ahead of us.

"Bella, look there," I called to her, pointing out.

She squinted as she tried to figure out what I was pointing at, but it slowly seemed to dawn on her, the closer we got. Her eyes widened.

"Where are we?"

"This is Isle Esme."

"_Isle Esme?" _She repeated quietly, as I steered the boat toward the small dock at the north end of the island, gradually slowing the engine.

I pulled up to the dock, quickly mooring us in place, and cutting the engine completely. Except for a critter in the palm trees, or a gentle whoosh from the warm breeze, silence surrounded us.

I loved it here, and if Bella enjoyed it, perhaps Esme would allow us to visit more frequently. Given its isolation, it might be a good place for us to hide out as Bella adjusted to her…. "renovations," as she called them.

But I didn't want to think about that right now.

"A gift from Carlisle—Esme offered to let us borrow it," I answered.

Bella was on the verge of rolling her eyes, no doubt thinking about the extravagant nature of my family's gift-giving. Our differing views were more apparent now than ever; after all the sentimental gifts, she gave for our wedding.

I tossed our suitcases onto the dock and reached out to sweep Bella into my arms. She looked startled as I leaped out of the boat.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?"

"I'm nothing if not thorough."

Bella was looking ahead at the house, her heart racing. I had been so focused on getting here, and the time to ourselves; no worries about vampires, witches, jealous, murderous cousins, and absent parents…

I hadn't allowed myself to think about the next part…

The wedding had been yesterday, but this was our wedding night.

Bella was nervous. Suddenly, so was I.

I had managed to conceal this place in my thoughts for months, so I would try to hide my nerves.

I said nothing waiting for Bella to look at me when we got to the front door of the house. She finally lifted her eyes to mine. I smiled at her before stepping over the threshold.

I carried Bella through the house, flipping on lights as we went through it, so she could see what the interior looked like. It was relatively similar in décor as our home in Forks. Esme favored light color schemes to make up for being unable to roam around outside in daylight… that no longer applied to us...

Bella's heart rate had not leveled off. I supposed that if I had a beating heart, mine would have been doing the same.

The last room we entered was the large, white master bedroom. The far wall was mostly glass, with a set of French doors leading out to the beach. The moon was bright and low in the sky, illuminating the waves crashing gently against the shore nearby.

I watched Bella's eyes dart from object to object, stopping at the oversized white bed in the middle of the room.

Gently, I set her on her feet, not entirely sure what to say. I wasn't generally at a loss for words, but this situation was… unique.

"I'll… go get the luggage," I said, finally, needing a moment to gather my thoughts.

I made my way back to the front door to retrieve the bags and returned to the bedroom slower than average. I wouldn't renege on my promise. I _would _do what I could to make this enjoyable for her. If it wasn't possible, it wasn't possible. We had only agreed to _try. _

Bella was standing near the bed when I returned, gazing at the mosquito netting which surrounded it. I stepped up behind her, noticing a bead of perspiration on her neck. Of course, she would be hot in here… until my cold skin was against hers. Otherwise, my skin would give her the chills.

"It's a little hot in here," I apologized, wiping the sweat away with a gentle stroke of my finger, "I thought… that would be best."

"Thorough," she murmured.

I chuckled, hating the sound of nerves in my voice. I was supposed to be the strong one. I was the one made from rock; I needed to act like one.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier."

She was feeling shy and did not turn to face me.

We needed to ease into this.

"I was wondering," I said slowly, "if…first…maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" Again, I hated the sound of the nerves in my voice. I drew a deep breath, "the water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice."

"I'm sure you would like a moment or two… it was a long journey."

Bella nodded. Her heart still pounding.

I kissed her neck gently, trying to ease the tension.

"Don't take _too _long, Mrs. Cullen," I teased, hoping to lighten the mood for both of us. I truly enjoyed the sound of her name as it rolled off my tongue.

I thought with satisfaction, '_she's mine.' _

'_There is no doubt about it.' _Bella thought in kind.

As immersed as we were going to try to be in each other's thoughts, I was inexplicitly grateful that we could choose when to listen to the other's inner musings. Bella did not like it when I did so when she was unaware. The alternative was much worse, she wouldn't let me touch her, or would find a way to shut off access like her brother. Besides, I did not need to hear every observation.

Bella was much like her father. She could put her thoughts on a loudspeaker, allowing me to hear her thoughts from afar. When we touched, and her emotions were heightened, it was like she was screaming them, and we could have private conversations in our thoughts, but she was learning to keep some things to herself.

"Can you give me a few…"

"Witch moments?" I surmised.

"Sure," she shrugged, "that's pretty much what I am asking for."

I brushed my lips from her neck to her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you in the water."

I heard her heart increase yet again. I opened the French doors in the bedroom headed to the beach, carelessly slipping off my shirt, dumping it on the floor as I went.

The thoughts about my nerves the other night made her hesitant. Without hearing her thoughts, the pounding of her heart, the flushed look on her face, the lack of words gave her away. I suppose there was some truth to what she was thinking earlier… not that I would ever say so.

She had no idea how nervous I was, headed towards a full-blown panic attack myself.

I needed to collect my thoughts.

While Bella was doing her thing, I would do mine. Though I wasn't entirely sure what _her thing _was. Did she have additional 'ideas' on how to make this work? I was not sure if I wanted more ideas. Despite her brilliance in planning, this was still going to be new.

I threw the rest of my clothes over a tree branch and stepped into the water. My cold skin felt how delightfully warm it was. I dove quickly under the surface and started to swim hard. I turned back towards the direction of the beach and swam a little slower, finally allowing myself to focus on what was ahead entirely.

While part of me was practically tingling with the anticipation of finally… _finally… _being able to be with Bella as husband and wife, the other part was terrified. I had more than a few scenarios that caused this terror.

I was desperately afraid that this time, I would lose control. I had no idea how my body would react to this situation, and that unknown was more frightening to me than the entire Volturi army. I would have to be very careful.

I'd never done this before. I really didn't have much of an idea of what to do or how to act, other than what I'd read or seen in films or picked out of the minds of others. I hoped not to be too clumsy about it.

Finally, I heard Bella's confident steps as she waded into the ocean. I could hear the waves gently lap against her skin as she made her way through the water to where I stood.

Panic rose in me once again, but I did my best to force it away because she'd be in my head soon. I did not have a runaway bride but did not want a runaway wife. She was beside me in another movement, settling her hand over mine.

The warmth of the water had warmed my skin, making it almost the same temperature as hers. I had hoped for that effect.

Bella gazed up at the moon quietly, "beautiful…" she breathed.

I did not understand what was going on, she was wearing hardly anything, but she was wearing a string bikini, and I was nude. Either way, she was the incarnation of beauty to me.

"It's all right…" I murmured, turning to face her. "But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful. _Not with you standing here in comparison."

She smiled.

'_You're confused and very worried. I understand that. I am not afraid we belong together.'_

Her heart had steadied, there was something there I couldn't decipher. I was confused; she was right.

(BPOV)

'_Here we go.'_

I had needed those witchy moments to put my plan into action.

I put one thumb on each one of Edward's temple and commanded, "look at me, Edward!"

He obeyed.

"I am your wife." He looked ashamed.

I wrapped my left hand in his.

There it was, I felt whole. I thought about what I wanted Edward to do, and precisely the reason I presented myself as I had.

"Can you feel, not hear, what I want, what I need, and what I physically feel?"

"I think so."

"This is about your belief in yourself, Edward. So, temporarily, for the next 24 hours, you will feel what I feel, if I am in pain, you will be too. As if you were a mere mortal. In return, if it's too much, I'll know.

Hear me, feel me, let me touch you. I came out here like this because I am not going to force you into something you don't want. That's not freewill Edward, or choice, or consent; it's coercion. So, you decide, all of me, or nothing at all. I have done everything possible to make this more comfortable for you. It's time for you to choose."

Edward stood there, seconds went by, and I didn't want into his head. My fragile built self-confidence was starting to crumble. Errant thoughts ran through my head.

'_Could Edward be gay and me just a beard?'_

I _felt _Edwards shock, embarrassment, and sadness from hearing that and feeling my rejection, hurt, and doubt. A conversation without words: only moods and physical sensations. The price to pay for it might be high, but it might just pay off.

The gesture of untying the bikini let me know what I needed to.

A smile tugged on my lips

'_Pull me to you.'_

He did

'_Feel any pain?'_

'_No.'_

I pinched myself so hard it hurt, badly.

'_Did you feel that?'_

His slow, shocked face said it all, and then I saw the realization.

"I will feel your pain if you feel it?"

"Maybe you aren't such a know it all." I took a deep breath. How awkward was this conversation going to be?

"Edward," I blushed, "I want to talk about the reality of this moment because we don't get do-overs. You know that because I am a virgin, it's going to hurt. That does not mean you should stop. I've never done this but listen to my words and hear how serious I am when I say them because this is embarrassing."

"Okay."

I tried to keep from laughing.

"The first time will be uncomfortable for me, and it might be over quickly. That's how things are. After that, as soon as possible, I want you to make love to me. Remember, eyes, thoughts, senses, headboard."

Pulling me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and he carried me out of the water.

'_Towel… Blood,' _he was getting it now.

Edward grabbed the towel off the tree where I had thrown it — holding me like a one-handed steel trap.

Edward laid the towel on the bed, along with me. I gazed into his eyes. I felt his lust and responded eagerly… failing would be due to sensory overload.

Edward laced his left hand into mine again. My right hand immediately went into his hair. I kissed him slowly, deliberately, and carefully, easing his hesitation but matching his pace as it became more and more consuming.

Good lord, feeling what he was feeling, on top of what I was, I kicked myself internally for not doing this before.

"You don't have to keep hold of my hand for this. I needed to command your attention."

"I love you,"

"I love you too, but please show me. I know you won't relish the pain part, but this is so much more, husband."

I hated stupid pet names, none of them fit. Edward called me love, and I loved it. I knew he was thrilled just being my husband, and until I found something else, it would have to suffice.

This was different… so much more than I had anticipated. Feeling what Edward felt, him feeling what I was… it was another plane of existence. Our bodies… Our minds… and souls were coming together in a very literal way… almost.

This was also about my controlling the two wants: my reaction to his mouth and tongue exploring my body and knowing this was more than physical. If I could master that, so could he. So like meditating through the pain, I chose a route much more difficult, but significant, no need to be frenzied.

Soon he was hovering over me, looking uncertain, but I was not. I did have enough faith for both of us. He didn't want to hurt me; he knew now that this was going to hurt regardless.

'_Slowly… I love you ….'_

I knew the second that I could feel him, like a puzzle piece that was about to fall into place. I didn't have to tell him to stop, he knew. I did not have to remind him…but did anyway

'_give me a second.' _

We both needed it, and I hadn't thought about this in a while. I smiled in relief with just a snap of my fingers, and the pain was gone.

I shot Edward a lop-sided grin, not letting go of our gaze, and the pieces finally fell together; fire and ice.

There were no more words we did not have any need for them.

We moved together, kissing, not speaking, but looking at each other intently. The pleasure was indescribable, but I was losing Edward to it, as I was about to myself, so I thought out to him, _'come back to me, Edward.' _

He froze and looked a little horrified.

'_That's why we're doing this. Don't be embarrassed when you are ready. I love you.' _

A few seconds later, we moved together again, faster, totally in tune with the other. Not an ounce of awkwardness.

Just

Fuck.

I still lack for words.

When he made a low guttural growl…I knew what I wanted... What I needed, and it drew him deeper, practically knocking us both senseless. We had gone past the point of pausing. My stomach tightened, my toes curled, and as I let go, I saw light, stars, calling out a blue streak of profanities. When I came back to earth, I grabbed the headboard to remind him. I forgot he would have felt my orgasm too. So, he did the same. I could feel the shudder pass through Edward, from the bottoms of his feet to the top of his head. I worried as his mind seemed utterly blank, but I heard the crack of the headboard, and I let go, again. We fell over the cliff together.

Nothing broke, but a chunk of the headboard.

That was everything I ever wanted and better than my wildest dreams.

I wasn't sure how long we sat basking in each other's glow, no real thoughts, just contentment. Eventually, he plopped on to his back, pulling me to his chest.

I started crying, but these were happy tears, and I knew he understood that.

We did it. I'd never known pleasure like that before, not just the sex, but the cocoon we wrapped ourselves in, sharing every desire, emotion, and thought. Complete. Mind, body, and soul. He owned me wholly. I owned him as well.

My thoughts slowed, happier than ever, Edward spoke, "Sleep, love, I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better be, I am so not done with you."

"Neither am I, rest up." He winked.

Edward began humming my lullaby as I fell blissfully into contended sleep.

xxxxx

I woke up smiling… replaying our wedding night in my head… Perfect.

But... something was very different from when I fell asleep. I was not in Edward's arms; he was not in bed. No… Edward was looking out the window with an expression I was all too familiar with. Internally I was already screaming… why does he always do this?

I took a pain evaluation but felt nothing…Edward would have felt if I was in pain.

'_Hmmmm.'_

Realization struck... light bruising on my thighs.

Seriously?

This was going to be a big fucking deal; he'd already seen them. I was amid a 2-minute-long eye roll, unsure about how to deal with this... with him … my _husband _and his brooding… always fucking brooding!

"Bella?"

"Yep"

"You know?"

"Know what, Edward?"

"That I hurt you?"

"You did?" I said casually.

The bruises were gone, that was easy, learning to heal was something I had spent months working on, but not for this purpose.

"You made them go away!"

"Are you mad that I can instantly wipe away puny bruises? Sure, you are, because you are always upset about one thing or another… for me, last night was so right and so perfect. For god's sake… do you even know who-I-am?

I let my best friend break my nose. I held a knife to my brother's throat after he punched me in the ribs and face. Yet here we are... Yet again. If it wasn't good for you... say so, stop with the lame excuses!

"You think I didn't enjoy myself?"

"Well…."

_Yes._

I looked away, my insecurities festering, making my stomach upset — the sad, silent butterflies from hurt feelings invaded along with a loud growl from hunger.

Edward heard the latter.

"I don't know how it works for you… I thought I did … but for me …"

"You think I didn't enjoy myself?"

_No! I love feeling this way._

"Bella, last night… it was the best of my existence."

_But…_

"Then…why… aren't… you… acting… like it? Before I realized you weren't in bed… before I saw the look on your face… I was totally blissed out! You have completely killed my buzz, Edward!"

"I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I knew that this was coming… DAMMIT EDWARD! You have seen much worse! What is your problem?"

He shook his head, "It's not the same."

"To you."

"To me."

"Go figure."

I closed my eyes, trying to find a way not to explode because I felt like it. Edward was coming to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood. What is the name of that song? 'If you don't know me by now?'

FUCK.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

I got up, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. After I removed my wedding ring. I turned on the shower and killed the spell I used last night. It worked perfectly… but it was useless.

I unleashed waterworks of my own.

xxxxx

The water ran cold… I knew I had to get out of the shower… but I needed out of the house too…

I needed time to think something through, no everything, all of this. I didn't want a divorce; I didn't want to run away, but how does he not understand that this shit hurt more than any bruise possibly could? He promised.

The man who thought he was a monster had returned… this wasn't exactly compatible with my life now. Maybe he thought he married a monster too — two monsters in a pod.

My mood darkened… again.

I walked out of the bathroom, intending on going for a walk, my stomach growled…for the second time.

_Traitor._

Was Edward cooking?

"When did you start cooking?" I looked at him speculatively.

"Food Network."

"Ah."

"Egg sandwich?"

"Yes, please."

Edward put the plate in front of me. I grabbed the sandwich, "Thanks," I couldn't muster a smile and started to walk out the door.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Really? I need to go for a walk or something. There is just a lot, and I cannot be here right now. I need to get my head straight. I'll be back."

I kicked myself for unleashing the emotion I saw on his face… even more so when he asked, "can I come with you?"

I closed my eyes to answer because I couldn't look at the hurt on his perfect face.

"No… I just… no… sorry… I'll be back."

I walked out the door, finished my sandwich in three bites, and jumped across the island for good measure. As much as he didn't want to hurt me physically, I didn't want to hurt him physically, and for some reason, I knew I was dangerous at that moment.

xxxxx

_Great job, Cullen. Run-away wife didn't even bother to put her rings back on. _

She did not understand. I am not sure I understood myself. The evidence disappeared, but the image was in my mind. I thought about when Bella pinched herself, and I felt her pain...

I needed to call Carlisle as my wife seemed to have left the island, and I had no way to find her. Whatever spell she cast last night, had not lasted the full 24 hours. Bella was just gone, and I felt empty.

She said she would be back. Bella would tell me if she wasn't coming back? Wouldn't she? She left her rings behind.

"Carlisle?" I felt so stupid for calling my father on my honeymoon.

"Edward? Did something happen?"

"I hurt her!"

Carlisle sounded a bit frightened, "How… what's wrong with her? You didn't bite her. Did you break a bone?"

"No."

"Did you check for signs of internal injury?"

"Yes. Bruising… err… before Bella healed herself."

"I don't understand, Edward."

"You think that is acceptable?"

Why was he acting so blasé about this?

"It was your first time Edward. Did she complain?"

"No."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know…" I saw the sky start to darken… "She's somewhere close; the weather is changing again."

"Edward, you need to explain to me what happened. I'm not quite sure why you are so upset. I can only assume, from past incidents, your reaction triggered a reaction with her."

"So it seems."

The sky was getting darker; a storm was coming.

"She did something, some spell where I could feel what she was, and she could feel what I was. Everything seemed good... perfect… amazing… but then I saw bruises form on her thighs, in the shape of my fingers. I was... I hurt her, Carlisle! She didn't understand why I am so upset… or why this injury was any different from fighting her brother or Nia. But I did that to her!

We started to fight… well, she did most of the yelling.

Dad, I saw the same look on her face the day we fought about the house. I heard her crying in the bathroom. She got dressed, took the food I had just cooked for her… said she needed to be alone. She left her wedding rings here. The spell she cast last night, vanished as well. I can see darkness is creeping into the sky as it did during the wedding."

"She left you?" Carlisle was confused.

"No, she said she'd be back."

Carlisle took a deep breath, "Edward, did the spell work? Could you feel it if she hurt?"

"Yes, twice, the first time she pinched herself hard, and I felt it. The second time was when… well…what Bella should have as she was a virgin… so that hurt for a second, and she made that go away."

"But nothing else?" Carlisle asked, still perplexed, even for a doctor.

"I didn't feel any, but I saw them."

He sighed, "Edward, I understand how frightened you were that you could in any way, put her in danger. You didn't. If I knew or thought there was a chance, or if Alice saw you hurting her, I would not have condoned it. It sounds like you hurt her feelings.

Physical love is incredibly powerful. If what you say is true, the two of you connected on a much higher level than most… human… witch… or vampire alike. Then you reject part of who she is. I don't even think her brother, aunt, or friend would understand why you are so upset about this."

He sighed again.

He was not going to take my side in this!

"Edward, I worry about the two of you because you don't seem to understand the difference between physical and emotional pain. Bella is tough as nails when it comes to physical pain, but you can be insensitive. There is a part of Bella she doesn't want to show you; how easily the people she loves can scar her inside. It must make it difficult for her to talk to you about these things if you dismiss her so easily. If this were any other girl in the world, I would understand your concerns, somewhat, but it's not."

Lightning and thunder rumbled.

"Did she do that?" Carlisle heard.

"I don't know, but I think she did."

"Fix this, Edward... You cannot expect her to open up about these things if you are the one who is causing it. I am not trying to be insensitive, but I want you to see how your… negativity affects her. If you cannot bring yourself to try again, you need to tell her that, remember, you are choosing both of you. I am not sure if you were calling to get reassurance, and I would agree that you are doing the right thing. I don't think you are."

"I'll think about it. The sky is lightening up. We'll figure it out."

"For your sake, I hope you do. Good luck."

What a mess.

(BPOV)

I spotted a cave behind a waterfall. I had the foresight to put a bathing suit under my dress. After a quick swim, I found the perfect place to sit in beauty and process the events of the last few days.

I still had a lump in my throat… I couldn't go back until it was gone. Not until I had a game plan.

I knew I was freaking him out by leaving.

…I couldn't bring myself to care… no matter whose fault it was.

If I knew anything, I knew that Edward would never hurt me… not on purpose… not physically… or emotionally. That was a certainty.

The problem was… hope… mine. I allowed myself to hope without permission to do so. The pessimist and optimist would be an apt description of our relationship.

I worried about the other problem, lack of trust.

All these problems were minuscule in comparison to how much I loved Edward...

The only successful marriage I'd known was Renee and Phil's.

I was not Renee, and Edward was not Phil.

I would have to figure it out on my own.

I can control how I feel and how I make others feel if they cannot. Easier said than done. This would require an adjustment of expectations… like… not having any. No expectations meant no disappointment… I could appreciate the good, without anticipating the worst.

Edward and I were married, problems were part of the deal. I made a vow to love him, even when he acted this way, a vow I intended to keep.

But how?

Until he changed me, we would have to change. I did not want to break the spell cast upon our wedding rings… this would require his consent and was a little on the extreme side. If I did that, I would also have to shield my mind. That was a lot of heavy. In the process, I'd be hurting us both... the lump in my throat returned.

Mind over matter. We needed to talk before I took drastic action. I spent five more minutes breathing, cleaning my head, and apparently the sky.

_Control Bella, it's all about control._

I traveled back to the house; I put my rings on and went to find my husband. He was still in the kitchen and looked like he hadn't moved in a while.

"Hey."

"Hi," Edward's frown surprised me. He looked so sad.

I took a deep breath, preparing for the upcoming monologue.

"I don't know where to start, but can we go for a walk?" I asked.

Edward's brows were furrowed, but he consented.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. Edward looked at my rings and sighed with relief.

Feeling the sand between my toes made me feel better. I took Edward's hand and a deep breath.

_Here we go._

"Can I be honest?"

"I would hope so."

"I am not so sure you do."

"For better or worse," Edward reminded.

"It's not really that, Edward, I love you more than anything. If anything, please don't ever doubt that. My entire life, It has always been my brother and me, or I was on my own. I've been an achiever, a perfectionist, a control freak. I will work as hard as possible to achieve said goals. I have never really had to consider another person in all of that. Since I was hurt, I have had very little control. I am trying things that backfire. It's hard for me to get used to it. You already knew that."

I blew out a breath.

"But with you last night, I did everything I could think of to make it easier to make it work… and I failed…again… despite how amazing finally being with you in that way was… I still failed."

Edward's eyes widened in response.

I put my hand up, "let me finish."

"I have to adjust my expectations. If I don't have any, my feelings won't get hurt. That is not as easy to do as it is to say… So… we need to be more responsible with how we use our gifts and rings. Some thoughts are not meant to be shared. I will need time to myself. It is not a reflection on you, it's just how I am.

To accomplish this, I need you to trust that I will come back, as I believe you when you hunt. Give me space, let me deal with how I am feeling alone. In return, I won't go off the map as I just did. I will call out if I need you, and you will know where I am. The purpose of the ring wasn't to continually assess each other's moods and locations.

The other options aren't great. I can take my ring off before I leave, or I can break the spell entirely, as I did the one from last night."

I didn't need to hear his mind to know how upset Edward was getting. I hadn't even brought up, locking him out of my thoughts.

"In return," I swallowed,

I looked down, "The deal was to try. I gave you a choice last night, that was not a onetime thing. There will always be a choice… so if you don't think… no… if you don't know… well…" I lifted a shoulder, "we tried. I'll forget about last night as if it never happened. We can go back to the way we were before until… whenever…"

I shrugged.

"There is more to me than my heartbeat and my blush to you. Just as you mean far more to me than just sex. I am so thrilled that we are married. I guess we are just too different… for certain elements of it…"

There I said it.

It looked like Edward regretted asking me to be honest. "You can trust me with your wishes."

"Good, let's move on. I'm still hungry. Can you make me another sandwich?"

"Of course."

"Edward?" I whispered.

He turned to face me, god I hated seeing the look on his face. I got on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly. I put my forehead against his. "I am so in love with you. I never thought I could love anyone so much, and THAT alone feels like a profound gift. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

The lopsided grin appeared, "I feel the same."

"Well, then, we are on the same page." I gave him the most assuring smile I could right then. As soon as he was gone, I took a few breaths, halting the tears that were about to overwhelm me. A crying jag was the last thing I needed to finish that conversation.

I pulled it off.

But I couldn't help but think this was the end of our honeymoon. I was looking forward to seeing our new house more than anything.

(EPOV)

Well, Carlisle was right. That conversation was much worse than I had anticipated. Bella was such a mystery to me. She was analytical, logical, and rational. Everything she said made sense, in theory. She was also an emotional creature; all these things were mere parts of why I loved her. She spoke about backfiring. That was my backfire. Not hers.

But of course, she would blame herself.

Bella was an open book, and while her acting skills have improved marginally. Delivering that speech was pure torture for her. The words she spoke hurt, but the attempt at concealing her misery hurt more.

She wasn't doing any of it for herself. Bella was doing it for me, and me alone.

…Captain Buzzkill was appropriate…

_Forget last night as if it never happened_

Not likely, impossible.

No expectations? She didn't expect to be happy, so if she was, it would be a treat? …No!... that is not right.

Break our bond?

Bruises were not worth the space that had grown between us in mere hours.

My phone buzzed.

_**You are a fucking moron! -Alice **_

_**Yeah, I am. **_

_**Well, at least you know, jackass. Enjoy the rest of your "honeymoon!"**_

_**Shut up, Alice. **_

What Alice did not understand about Bella was that despite the apparent pain and misery she tried to hide in her delivery, the opposite of what either of us wanted, there was one absolute certainty in her voice… Resolve…

She did love me that much.

So, I would make this fun for her… it was the least I could do.

My Bella, the control freak, would not _try _only to _fail _again. She managed to take the fault, leaving no room for discussion.

I wanted to pull my hair out, seeing her face, fake smile, and bloodshot eyes.

Bella scarfed down the egg sandwich like she hadn't eaten for days. She was heavy-lidded and lethargic.

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm tired."

"Okay…" She had only been awake for a few hours.

"Did swimming tire you out?" I asked. I had been curious since she came back.

Bella had a dreamy look on her face, "must-have, I found the most beautiful cove behind a waterfall. We should check it out."

Leaving no room for discussion, she trudged into the other room and crawled into bed, asleep in no more than a minute.

Bizarre. Frustrating.

And all my fucking fault.

**Well, I guess I am able to write from Mexico. The story continues to pick up from here on out. I will be editing the wedding chapters for length soon... but I have the next two almost completed. **

**As always your reviews are appreciated and do help me guide the story, along with the motivation to do so. Merry Christmas! **


	8. Distracted

**A/N: I have had to stay close to canon for a few reasons since starting this story, for the more OOC plans. This chapter has a lot of Breaking Dawn within it, but certain elements have been tweaked for the same reason. **

**Mild to low angst. **

**Lemons!**

**I am posting the next chapter right after this one! **

**I am excited about going forward with this story. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, I am not quite sure if I would still be working on this if it were not for you. It has not been an easy adventure. Now that I know where we are headed next, I am more grateful than ever. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of everything Twilight. I am the owner of the original characters. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended.**

Distracted.

(EPOV)

Bella's resolve did not make our lives easier.

To be fair, it wouldn't have been easier if she had allowed me to talk. I could have very well made the same choice.

I am sure I would have.

Just not the method.

I would catch sidelined glances that mirrored my own. It was impossible to keep from going back to the other night, our first night here. Every kiss, every touch, every sensation, each second as vivid as if had happened moments ago.

I was remembering but trying not to remember, wanting to act on memories but forcing myself not to. What a brutally torturous honeymoon! And I was mad at myself about our conversation, the way I made her feel and the space that had grown between us.

Our relationship HAD gone back to the way it was… before… Bella and I were married…

I had to remind myself that she was my wife, not my fiancé, not my girlfriend.

Before we were married, I didn't know what I was missing, so it was easier to resist. Now that I knew what it was like, so far beyond my wildest expectations, it was much harder. Talk about flipping the tables on me…yet again! She was the cautious and careful one. It was not because she was worried about her physical wellbeing or mine… but rejection.

The distance was the worst.

I endured.

The island offered Bella the opportunity to show off with magic, and it was during those times, she was the happiest I'd seen her… almost.

Perhaps it was because she was not in any physical training, it seemed as if her powers were growing exponentially, something that terrified her. Not having control of that part of her could be disastrous, and she did need to have control to master them as they came. First, was the mood, weather, and her command of the elements. I am not quite sure how, but she did it. The sky no longer darkened when her mood did. Her feelings were easier to detect.

Yet, her newfound power scared me when I first saw it.

Bella explained to me that she did not expect them to come on so quickly, her mom said before she was 25. Having both parents of magical descent, she constantly worried about the responsibility of each new power and how difficult it would be to have a _regular _life.

I experienced some firsts, trusting her completely, she learned how to manipulate large bodies of water, with me in it. First shielding me from feeling anything that would have knocked me around, then learning to speed up or slow down the pace of various elements. Eventually, she could move me away while creating a mighty storm.

There was a sweet spot Bella hit, harnessing the power from the elements to control them. She reminded me of Storm from the X-Men when she was in full command of this part of her, I knew it. I understood Gabe describing Bella's eyes changing before something happened. When she harnessed this gift entirely, her eyes glowed green, only for a short amount of time, this was how she was taught. A big part of me understood this fierce determination to never _fail_.

While this was quite entertaining and an exhausting way to spend our days… The nights were not so easy. On this tropical island, with the heat—admittedly, confined to the wardrobe Alice had packed for her—Bella dressed slightly different than she did in New York. Breezy sundresses, camisoles, tank tops, shorts …. Small bikinis … flimsy nightgowns… they reminded me even more forcefully of our one night together as husband and wife.

I wanted to see more, touch more, kiss more…

I had agreed to her wishes… and clung to them… I knew that due to my expression of regret and agreement to respect her decision, I made it look as if it was _easy _for me to do so. I started to worry that she would doubt herself and doubt the depths of my affection for her. I was working on perfecting a gift of my own, NOT getting into Bella's head

I was going crazy.

Bella did precisely what she said she would when needing time to herself, and those were the times I saw her sadness. Although she quickly learned how to control it, rain always appeared when she was gone.

I felt like shit.

She did fall asleep in my arms still and fell soundly asleep, but once she was, she stayed asleep for more extended periods than she ever had at home, through healing, retraining.

Bella never explicitly told me to stay out of her mind when she was sleeping, but I would slip out of bed during these times and watch the ocean, letting my thoughts torture me.

xxxxxx

About a week after we had arrived on the island, I was lying in bed, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom, I nearly gasped out loud when she came out. She had taken to the lingerie collection Alice had packed for her. Tonight, she was in something black and lacy, and more revealing than any of its predecessors.

I am not sure we would have lasted this long in New York if she'd worn anything like that… there … although I knew the shape of her body, above the waist, in a straightforward way, there was something about her that was much curvier, her lingerie accented cleavage. Every line, every curve of Bella's body was readily apparent underneath. The lace kept minimum to the imagination—somehow making it more alluring than if she weren't wearing anything at all.

It was outstanding.

And intolerable.

How frustrating she was! The thought came to me at times that she was waiting for me to make a move on her, given her strong belief in choice. I was still scared to do so. My head was a mess.

One night, Bella asked, "Edward…" she looked concerned … "do you think I am going to be some blood-crazed newborn? Will it be years before some part of this comes back to me?"

"You will always be my Bella, and that I am sure of."

She couldn't stifle her yawn.

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I started to hum her lullaby, hoping that would soothe her a little.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better."

I hesitated, surprised. As far as I had been able to tell, she had been sleeping more soundly than she ever had in the entire time I'd known her. Especially given she wasn't even talking in her sleep.

"You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a word since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you were slipping into a coma."

She frowned slightly. "I haven't been tossing and turning? That's weird. Usually, I am all over the bed when I have nightmares and shouting."

The one surprised me, "you've been having nightmares?" I looked at her with concern, trying to read her face.

"You haven't seen them?"

"No," I admitted, but not how it tortured me so. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me too. What are they about?"

"Different things—but the same, you know, because of the colors."

"Colors?"

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming. I know that I am. With these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier."

_Scarier? _Of course, I would choose this time to decide what she wanted or did not want me to see. To hear that she felt the least bit scared here, in my arms, the safest place in the world for her, horrified me, "what is frightening you?"

She shuddered, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Many dreams do not. Tell me."

"Mostly…"

"Mostly?"

She hesitated slightly, apparently not wanting to say it. Finally, she whispered, "The Volturi."

_Ugh. Them. That. Me Too. Just not dreaming. _

I clutched her carefully, but more tightly to my chest. At least it wasn't something we couldn't deal with, "They aren't going to bother us, they will have no reason to. You'll be immortal soon." I hoped my voice was reassuring, but she looked unconvinced. "What can I do to help?"

She relaxed her shoulders, which she had been holding tensely against me. "They're just dreams, Edward."

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep? I'll sing all night if it keeps the bad dreams away."

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So… colorful. Underwater with the fish and the coral. It all seems like it's happening. Maybe this island is the problem. It's bright here."

We could fix that quickly enough, "Do you want to go home?"

Bella seemed anxious and unsure … "No, we're here for two weeks, we'll stay the two weeks. Do you want to go home?"

"Bella, all I am doing is trying to respect your wishes. I don't want to end our honeymoon."

"Is that why you look so unhappy at night? I've seen you."

Should have known.

"I'm not unhappy… I don't know…" I didn't know how to explain all of the various feelings, giving myself whiplash.

Bella's brows furrowed, clearly worried. "I'm not unhappy, things are different from what I expected, but I love you, and being married…"

I drew her closer.

Nearly asleep, Bella found her place in the crook of my neck and whispered, "I don't want any more _space _if you want to see my dreams… _nightmares_… I'm okay with it, and we don't need this between us."

I nodded, feeling relief wash over me, "You look so incredibly beautiful by the way, don't think I haven't noticed."

Bella's cheeks went up in flames.

"Goodnight Husband, I love you."

"As I love you."

xxxxxx

I spent the next hour mulling over the fact that Bella had been dreaming about the Volturi, vampires she had never met, only seen in pictures. I was not too fond of the fact that they had caused her even the briefest moments of unease, much less that they permeated her subconscious. I wouldn't say I liked the fact that they had the power over of any of us. But that was the reality of it, even worse, no one knew how they would react if they found out about Bella or her brother.

To find a shred of peace in this existence, I was going to have to learn to stop flagellating myself for things so far beyond my control. You would think I would have learned the skill of acceptance over the past hundred years. Everything would be much simpler for us after Bella became a vampire. She wouldn't have nightmares period, because she wouldn't sleep. There was always a part of me that knew she wouldn't be a bloodthirsty newborn. We would be equals in strength and ability. Our bodies would be the same, and all that would mean for our relationship.

Yes, I would miss her blush, her heartbeat, her one of a kind scent. Looking at the lines of her slender body under the sheer black lace. Once she was changed, we wouldn't find ourselves in _this _situation again. Thank God.

It was selfish but in that sense, I did look forward to the time I wouldn't have to be so paralyzed by fear of breaking her in half. I thought of Emmett and Rosalie and their earliest years together…some of the things I couldn't help but have heard coming from their room at times when they hadn't lived separately in a house of their own. I wouldn't mind being able to smash some furniture with my wife.

The thought brought a smile to my face as I considered the possibilities.

So… many… possibilities…

Without really deciding to do so, I permitted my mind to wander down that road for a while. Even the idea of kissing Bella without restraint… it left me a little light-headed. Warm, even. There were so many ways I wanted to make love to her.

I hadn't realized I was doing it, but my mind raced along this path, vividly remembering the other night and turning it into visions of the future. I was gently tracing my hand up and down Bella's back, over the fabric of her nightgown. When she suddenly moved, gasping awake. It scared the hell out of me.

Quickly gathering my wits, I shook her a little, hoping to make her realize where she was. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Oh!" She gasped again and sat up. All of a sudden, she was in tears.

Another nightmare! "Bella? What's wrong?" I tried to brush the tears from her cheeks, but as I did another torrent took their place.

"It was only a dream," she murmured to herself, but her voice broke.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I tried rocking her back and forth in my arms but was finding it difficult to be very soothing. I had been taken off guard. My mind was still half in my mental world, not in hers at all. I didn't know.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked. "It wasn't real. It wasn't real."

"You didn't see?" she hiccupped.

"Too hard to be in your head and mine at the same time."

"Oh."

"Tell me."

"Not a nightmare," replied swiping at her eyes, impatiently. "It was a _good _dream," she added, but her voice broke and she started sobbing again.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because I woke up!" she wailed and threw her arms around my neck as she sobbed against me.

I laughed a little, not because it was funny. It was odd. She was upset by her dream somehow, yet sad that she had woken. "Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths." I wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"It was so real! I wanted it to be real!"

I couldn't imagine what on earth she was talking about. "Tell me about it. Maybe that will help."

Bella's face twisted in torture; I was confused.

"Tell me!"

"You don't want…" Bella couldn't talk.

"I need to know!"

Bella looked away, still wiping away tears and shaking her head. "Okay…"

She placed her hands on my cheeks and closed her eyes, flooding me with her dream, and she was so upset that every single emotion and sensation came along with it. At first, everything was innocent walking on the beach, holding hands, then into the ocean kissing intensely… and then I saw what she was talking about we removed each other's clothing… she was replaying our wedding night in her head, and how complete she felt.

She immediately dropped her hands, looking away ashamed.

I had to take a moment to process all that had just happened.

"Bella, your dream life, is better than our real life?

She frowned, looking unsure how to answer that question.

"No, it's just that our wedding night was so amazing… I've tried so hard to let it go… when I'm awake, I feel guilty because I don't want to… so to feel that again…I'm so sorry."

"That is not a reason to feel guilty."

"Or overreact?"

"Or overreact."

"But you don't trust me when I am telling you the truth."

"I should have."

"What does that mean?"

"Hmm," a smile slid across my lips. I reached out for the flimsy nightgown. A handful of lace in each hand, I yanked it apart with more force than was necessary and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

Bella threw her arms around my neck, grasping her fingers together in an attempt to make sure I couldn't escape. Her mouth was feverish against mine, frantic with the intensity of her passion. Given the night I'd been having before she'd woken, it was more than enough to ignite my smoldering desire into a full-fledged fire. My hands were in her hair, locking her face to me as we kissed.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, placing a hand on her back and gently eased her down onto the mattress, my gaze locked on hers. I hovered over her on one elbow and ran a hand down the length of her body, from her shoulder to her waist. I allowed my palm to trace its way back up to her neck, her stomach, her belly button, her abdomen, over one perfect breast, and then up to kiss her chin. Softly, ever so softly, I bent to kiss her again.

I pulled back an inch or two and then tilted her face to the side so I could brush my lips over the soft skin under her left ear, I whispered, "I'm tired of staying away from you."

In what started as a sigh of relief came out as a moan, "So don't."

Her heart started to thud in her chest. She was eager but kept with my pace, slow and delicate, I traced my hand to the apex of her thighs, and slid my finger inside, stroking her deep and slowly, at the same pace we were kissing — each kiss sending licks of electricity through my body.

Feeling her orgasm rocket through her, I couldn't help but smile with pride. Bella was so sensitive to my touch.

I carefully pushed inside her, and I had to pause, gasping, shaking my head against the fog of bliss that threatened to take me over.

Our bodies finally entwined; she met my strokes eagerly. There were instances of splintering wood. Bella didn't seem to notice as we moved together absorbed in my kisses and where my hands caressed her soft body. Even as we both reached our ending a handful of wood came away in my hand with a loud crack, she didn't bat an eye- although, admittedly, her eyes had rolled back in her head with such force that she probably couldn't have batted an eye at that moment if she wanted to.

Her breathing was ragged, panting as I tossed a hunk of wood to the floor next to the bed and reached up to put my palms on either side of her face so I could kiss her, again and again. I was still trembling a little myself, but I felt …ecstatic. Not only could I feel the relaxed, satiated euphoria settle in that I recognized from the other night, but I was sure this time nothing had gone wrong.

Long moments passed as we kissed each other, breaking apart only far enough to rub our cheeks or noses against each other gently or to kiss some spots on each other's face or neck. Of course, I was more than ready within a few minutes to make love again, and so was she.

This continued for several hours until her heart rate gradually evened out, and the flush in her cheeks subsided. I could tell she was sliding back into sleep, whether she wanted to or not. Eventually, she could resist it no longer and her eyelids slipped closed.

It was the greatest pleasure I had ever known that I could ever imagine. I couldn't believe we had waisted seven days not doing that.

My still heart sang when she sighed in her sleep and nestled closer, "Edward… I love you so much."

I kissed the top of her head, "as I do you, my Bella."

(BPOV)

I stayed very still when I woke up, it was getting dark, and I was confused, but I tried to keep my breathing even. I knew that physically; I was humming with joy. That didn't matter last time, so I was afraid to open my eyes. I was lying across Edward's chest, but he was very still, and his arms were not wrapped around me. That was a bad sign. I was afraid to admit I was awake and face his anger—no matter who it was directed at today.

Carefully, I peeked through my eyelashes. He was staring up at the dark ceiling, his arms behind his head. I pulled myself up on my elbow so that I could see his face better. It was smooth, expressionless.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked in a small voice.

"Heaps," he said, but turned his head and smirked at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I am sorry," I said. "I didn't mean…Well, I don't know exactly what

that was last night." I shook my head at the memory of the irrational tears, the crushing grief.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it."

I sat up, planning to examine look for bruises myself—But as I moved, an odd wave of vertigo hit. I swayed and fell back against the pillows.

"Whoa… head rush."

"You slept for a long time. Twelve hours."

"Twelve?" How strange. "Is that why it's almost dark again?"

"Yep."

"Is the inventory complete?"

"Everything but the nightgown."

He nodded toward the foot of the bed, where several scraps of black lace were strewn across

the silk sheets.

"That's too bad," I said. "I liked that one."

"I did, too."

"Were there any other casualties?" I asked timidly.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new bed frame," he confessed, glancing over his shoulder.

I followed his gaze and was shocked to see that large chunks of wood had been

gouged from the left side of the headboard.

"Hmm." I frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved."

"I was a bit absorbed," I admitted, blushing a deep red.

He touched my burning cheek and sighed. "I'm going to miss that."

I stared at his face, searching for any signs of the anger or remorse I feared. He gazed back at me evenly, his expression calm but otherwise unreadable.

"But as my aunt says…" I closed my eyes, making a circle with my hand one way, I said, "wax off… then reversed direction with the other … wax on… or something like that."

The room was as it was when we first arrived, including an intact headboard.

"When did you learn that little trick?"

"_I am nothing if not thorough."_ I couldn't help but laugh at my horrible imitation of Edward's voice.

A sinking feeling in my stomach assaulted me… was last night the result of emotional blackmail? Not that Edward wasn't an active participant repeatedly, but I still felt guilty.

"What?" I demanded.

"You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty," I muttered.

"So, you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense."

He seemed to be teasing.

My cheeks got hotter. "The word seduced implies a certain amount of premeditation. I am not sure who did the seducing…"

"Maybe that was the wrong word," he allowed.

"You're not angry?"

He smiled ruefully. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well . . ." He paused. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to control myself, to channel the excesses." His eyes flickered to the once damaged frame again. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

A hopeful smile started to spread across my face. "I told you that it was all about practice."

He rolled his eyes.

My stomach growled, and he laughed, asking me, "drunch?"

"Drunch?" I repeated, maybe the island was affecting him too.

"Like brunch except for lunch and dinner." Edward's voice was carefree, and I liked it.

"Please," I said, hopping out of bed. I moved too quickly, though, and had to stagger drunkenly to regain my balance. He caught me before I could stumble into the dresser.

"Are you all right?"

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund."

xxxxxx

I cooked for myself, frying up some eggs—too hungry to do anything more elaborate.

Impatient, I flipped them onto a plate after just a few minutes.

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up?" he asked.

"Since now."

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" He pulled the trash bin out from under the sink—it was full of empty blue cartons.

"Weird," I said after swallowing a scorching bite. "This place is messing with my appetite." And my dreams, and my dubious balance.

"I know."

"How much longer can we stay?" I asked.

"A few weeks?"

"A few weeks," I agreed because there never seemed to be enough time, I added, "So, I was thinking—you know what I was saying about practice before?"

"One-track mind, I swear," Edward chuckled.

"I want to watch a movie."

He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at my disgruntled tone. "All right, whatever you'd like.

I wandered over to the shelves under the big TV and started scanning through the titles. It was hard to decide where to begin. They had more DVDs than a rental store.

The cleaning crew had arrived, unaware that I the one-woman cleaning crew of this house. Doing everything for personal gain, I tried not to think about that. Edward led them toward the kitchen. More food was a good thing, more eggs, I hoped.

"Why are they here so late?"

"They called, you were asleep, I told them to come around sunset."

"Ah."

The two Brazilians looked incredibly short and dark next to him. One was a round man, the other a slight female, both their faces creased with lines. Edward gestured to me with a proud smile, and I heard my name mixed in with a flurry of unfamiliar words.

The little man smiled at me, politely.

But the tiny coffee-skinned woman didn't smile. She stared at me with a mixture of shock, worry, and most of all, wide-eyed fear. The look I had seen before, she must have known about me but Edward? If she did know, well, that would be something to think about. Before I could react, Edward motioned for them to follow him toward the chicken coop, and they were gone.

When he reappeared, he was alone. He walked swiftly to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's with her?" I whispered urgently, remembering her panicked expression.

He shrugged unperturbed. "Kaure is part Ticuna Indian

She was raised to be more superstitious—or you could call it more aware—than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what we are, or close enough." He still didn't sound worried.

"They have their own legends here. The Libishomen—a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." He leered at me.

"Beautiful women only? Well, that is kind of flattering."

"Yes, beautiful," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"She looked terrified," I said.

"She is—"

"She's afraid of both of us, although more me than you. I am the demon." He chuckled darkly and then looked toward the wall of movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch?"

I laughed and clasped my arms securely around his neck, stretching up on my tiptoes. He leaned down so that I could kiss him, and then his arms tightened around me, lifting me off the floor, so he didn't have to bend.

"Movie, schmovie," I muttered as his lips moved down my throat, twisting my fingers in his bronze hair.

Then I heard a gasp, and he put me down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the hallway.

She stared at me, her eyes bugging out, as I blushed and looked down; she recovered herself, turned her dark eyes away and continued down the hall.

'_Two monsters in a pod,'_

I shook my head at my angry thought I had toward Edward a week ago.

"She was thinking about what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" I muttered.

He laughed at my convoluted sentence. "Yes."

"Here," I said, reaching out at random and grabbing a movie. "Put this on, and we can pretend to watch it."

It was an old musical with smiling faces and fluffy dresses on the front.

"Very honeymoonish," Edward approved.

While actors on the screen danced their way through a perky introduction song, I lolled on the sofa snuggled into Edward's arms.

I smiled widely. "Will there be more destruction?"

He laughed at my expression. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again."

"It would only be a matter of time," I agreed casually, but my pulse was racing in my veins.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse."

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. You may not notice me tearing the furniture apart, but it would probably scare them. There is not much for them to do now, with that talent of yours."

In truth, I'd already forgotten the people in the other room.

"Right. Drat."

Gustavo and Kaure moved quietly through the house while I waited impatiently for them to finish and tried to pay attention to the happily-ever-after on the screen. I was starting to get sleepy—I'd slept away the day—when a rough voice startled me.

Edward sat up, keeping me cradled against him, and answered Gustavo in flowing Portuguese.

Gustavo nodded and padded toward the front door.

"They're finished," Edward told me.

"So, that would mean that we're alone now?"

"How about food first?" he suggested.

I bit my lip, torn by the dilemma. I was pretty hungry.

With a smile, he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. He knew my face so well. He didn't need to read my mind.

"This is getting out of hand," I complained when I finally felt full.

"Do you want to swim, it's lovely this time of night—burn off the calories?" he asked.

"I had another idea for burning calories."

"And what was that?"

"Well, there are bountiful headboard's —"

But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he

carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room.

**A/N: Woohoo! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You have kept me from giving up on this story entirely. **


	9. Pieces of You Pieces Of Me

**A/N: Throughout the entire Twilight saga, I always wished this part would magically be different (Some of New Moon too, but I have a one-shot I may be posting at some point there also) Although, I have done quite a bit of altering already. **

**Unexpected didn't seem to be an apt title. **

**Since we won't be switching into JPOV, I'm freeeee not spend 1/3rd of the story cringing. **

**I hope you like this version.**

**Some chunks from Breaking Dawn are included, at the beginning of this chapter, how could they not be? **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I own the original characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

Pieces of you Pieces of Me.

I jolted upright, shocked out of the dream, that I was not sure I wanted Edward to have seen, no I was sure I didn't want him to. I was a vampire this time, ready to fight the Volturi over a child.

The room was black. It was also steamy hot. Sweat matted my hair at the temples and rolled down my throat.

I groped the warm sheets and found them empty.

"Edward?"

Just then, my fingers encountered something smooth and flat and stiff. One sheet of paper, folded in half. I took the note with me and felt my way across the room to the light switch.

The note was addressed to Mrs. Cullen.

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. __I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep, and I'll be here when you wake again. _

_I love you._

I sighed. I should have been expecting that Edward would have to leave, but I hadn't been thinking about time. We seemed to exist outside of time here, just drifting along in a perfect state. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt wide awake, though the clock on the dresser said it was after one. I knew I would never be able to sleep as hot and sticky as I felt. Not to mention the fact that if I shut off the light and closed my eyes, I was sure to see those prowling black figures in my head.

I got up and wandered aimlessly through the dark house, flipping on lights. It felt so big and

empty without Edward there.

Different.

I ended up in the kitchen and decided that maybe comfort food was what I needed. I poked around in the fridge until I found all the ingredients for fried chicken. The popping and sizzling of the chicken in the pan had a nice, homey sound; I felt less nervous while it filled the silence.

It smelled so good that I started eating it right out of the pan, burning my tongue in the process. By the fifth or sixth bite, though, it had cooled enough for me to taste it. My chewing slowed. Was there something off about the flavor? I checked the meat, and it was white all the way through, but I wondered if it was completely done. I took another experimental bite; I chewed twice. Ugh— definitely bad. I jumped up to spit it into the sink. Suddenly, the chicken and- oil smell was revolting. I took the whole plate and shook it into the garbage, then opened the windows to chase away the scent.

A cool breeze had picked up outside. It felt good on my skin.

I opened more windows in the TV room and lay on the couch right beneath them. I turned on the same movie we'd watched the other day and quickly fell asleep to the bright opening song.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was halfway up the sky, but it was not the light that woke me. Cold arms were around me, pulling me against him. At the same time, a sudden pain twisted in my stomach, almost like the aftershock of catching a punch in the gut.

What the hell was that?

"I'm sorry," Edward was murmuring as he wiped a cold hand across my clammy forehead. "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would get while I was away. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. "Excuse me!" I gasped, struggling to get free of his arms.

He dropped his hold automatically. "Bella?"

I streaked for the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth. I felt so horrible that I didn't even care—at first—that he was with me while I crouched over the toilet and was violently sick.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer yet. Edward held me anxiously, keeping my hair out of my face, waiting till I could breathe again.

"Damn rancid chicken," I moaned.

"Are you all right?" His voice was strained.

"Fine," I panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away," I moaned again, struggling to get up so I could rinse my mouth out.

He helped me gently, ignoring the weak shoves I aimed at him. After my mouth was clean, he carried me to the bed and sat me down carefully, supporting me with his arms.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah," I croaked. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

He put a cold hand on my forehead. It felt nice. "How do you feel now?"

I thought about that for a moment. Nausea had passed as suddenly as it had come, and I felt like I did any other morning. "Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually."

I felt perfectly normal, just a little tired from being up in the middle of the night. He put on CNN—we'd been so out of touch, world war three could have broken out, and we wouldn't have known—and I lounged drowsily across his lap, and had some fun at the same time. I got bored with the news and twisted around to kiss him. Just like this morning, a sharp pain hit my stomach when I moved. I lurched away from him, my hand tight over my mouth. I knew I'd never make it to the bathroom this time, so I ran to the kitchen sink. He held my hair again.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor," he suggested anxiously, as I rinsed my mouth afterward. I shook my head and edged toward the hallway. I'd had enough doctors for a lifetime.

"I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth."

When my mouth tasted better, I searched through my suitcase for the little first-aid kit Alice had packed for me, full of human things like bandages and painkillers and—my object now— Pepto-Bismol. Maybe I could settle my stomach and calm Edward down. But as I found the Pepto, I happened across something else that Alice had packed for me. I picked up the small blue box and stared at it in my hand for a long moment, forgetting everything else.

Then I started counting in my head. Once. Twice. Again.

The knock startled me; the little box fell back into the suitcase.

"Are you well?" Edward asked through the door. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes"

"Bella? Can I please come in?" Worriedly now.

"O… kay?"

He came in and appraised my position, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the suitcase, and my expression, blank and staring. He sat next to me, his hand going to my forehead at once.

"What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" I whispered.

"Seventeen," he answered automatically. "Bella, what is it?"

I was counting again. I held up a finger, cautioning him to wait, and mouthed the numbers to myself. I'd been wrong about the days before. We'd been here longer than I'd thought. I started over again.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

"I was just curious," I laughed nervously.

He did not believe me, but I knew my husband well. I needed to think about something… impossible…and right away… I'd deal with him after… I HATED, HATED that I had to do this to Edward, but it was just as much for his sake as mine.

"I'm fine, Edward. Alice packed Pepto! See? I need to get some air. I'll be back."

I tried not to run out of the house, but I was out of there before I could even get an answer and across the island for good measure, back to my cave.

SHIT!

I knew my body well enough to know that there was absolutely something wrong with me; there had been almost since our second night. I thought it was the island (I'd never been on a deserted Island before.)

Impossible!

I had no experience with pregnancy or babies or any part of that world, but I wasn't an idiot. I'd seen enough movies and TV shows to know that this wasn't how it worked. I was only five days late. If I was pregnant, my body wouldn't even have registered that fact. I would not have morning sickness. I would not have changed my eating or sleeping habits. Reflexively, almost involuntarily, my hand dropped to my stomach. I most definitely would not have a small but defined bump sticking out between my hips.

"Oh!" I squeaked.

I ran my fingers over the subtle bulge, surprised by how rock hard it felt under my skin.

"Impossible," I said again, because, bulge or no bulge, period or no period (and there was no period, though I'd never been late a day in my life), there was no way I could be pregnant. The only person I'd ever had sex with was a vampire for crying out loud. So there had to be some other explanation, then. Something wrong with me. A strange South American disease, with all the signs of pregnancy, only accelerated…

And then as if I pushed a 'remember button' in my head, all of my schoolings came flooding back— it seemed a lifetime ago now… and some of Carlisle's stories. It seemed to me that the Volturi liked to control the narrative of what their kind knew of the other. I knew better. The Filipino Danag, the Hebrew Estrie, the Romanian Varacolaci, the Italian Stregoni benefici (a legend based on my new father-in-law's early exploits with the Volturi, not that I'd known anything about that at the time.)

_The incubus_. They hypnotized women with their mystical vampire powers.… part of the definition of the incubus—the ability to father children with his hapless prey. I shook my head, dazed.

But… I thought of Esme and especially Rosalie. Vampires couldn't have children. If it were possible, Rosalie would have found a way by now.

The incubus myth in the vampire world was nothing but a fable. In my world all things were possible... Yet…we did not precisely have sex education for vampires and witches but thinking it through…Of course, Rosalie could not conceive a child, because she was frozen in the state in which she passed from human to inhuman.

Unchanging.

And human women's bodies had to change to bear children. The average human part of me was no different. The constant change of a monthly cycle for one thing, and then the more significant changes needed to accommodate a growing child. My body, was especially fertile, as perpetuating our species was of top importance.

Rosalie's body couldn't change.

But mine could.

Mine did.

I touched the bump on my stomach that had not been there yesterday.

How would anyone know if vampire men could father children when their partners could not? What vampire on earth would have the restraint necessary to test the theory? With a human woman or a witch? Or even be inclined to?

I could think of only one.

Part of my head was sorting through fact and memory and speculation, while the other half— The part that controlled the ability to move even the smallest muscles was stunned beyond the capacity for normal operations. I couldn't move. I wanted to go back, and I wanted to ask Edward to please explain to me what was going on. I knew he wouldn't know, and god almighty the way he reacted to a bruise… I needed to go back to where he sat, to touch him, but my body wouldn't follow instructions, my fingers gingerly pressed against the swelling on my torso. And then, like in my vivid nightmare last night, the scene abruptly transformed.

Reality looked completely different, though nothing was different.

What happened to change everything was that a soft little nudge bumped my hand—from inside my body.

…And then another.

Twins.

I'm pregnant.

Edward was going to lose his shit; the only thing I could do was brace myself for his reaction. It wouldn't be good.

For the first time, through my wedding ring, I felt Edward calling for me.

Had Alice seen something?

_Here goes nothing. _

"Hey!" I tried to say casually, but my voice showed my nerves.

"Bella!" he whispered urgently. "I've been losing my mind over here."

"Sorry."

"Alice called." His tone was dark, ominous even.

"What did she say?"

"Your future disappeared."

"I don't understand what that means exactly? You rely on her for so much, and it's only going to make what I have to tell you so much worse."

This frustrated me! Nobody knew the limitations of Alice's visions. She couldn't see the dogs and so far, and I am not too impressed when it comes to her ability to see me. I knew that it didn't matter now. I was likely dead in my husband's head already.

Edward stared at me, blankly… waiting.

"I don't think I have food poisoning. I know I don't… Edward, I am 99.9% sure I am pregnant and with twins."

He didn't respond. He had turned into a sculpture. Edward's stare seemed glassy as if he couldn't see me anymore.

At the same moment, Edward's phone rang, shrill, and demanding.

_DAMN, Edward's interfering family making this supposed best moment of a woman's life into a soap opera. _

I tried to tune it out while I pressed my fingers to my stomach, waiting. In the mirror, my expression was no longer bewildered—it was wondering now. I barely noticed when the strange, silent tears started streaming down my cheeks. —I was having a moment — yep, possibly the biggest of my life.

Finally, the annoyance broke through everything else. I got down on my knees next to Edward —I found myself moving more carefully, a thousand times more aware of the way each motion felt—and patted his pockets until I found the phone. I half-expected him to thaw out and answer it himself, but he was perfectly still.

"Hi, Alice," I said. My voice wasn't much better than before. I cleared my throat.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yep, just a bit of morning sickness." I laughed internally, wishing I could see the look on her face. I didn't think Edward would appreciate that.

"What-Did-You-Just-Say?"

"Is Carlisle there?"

She called Carlisle's name away from the phone.

"Here's Carlisle," she finally said, the irritation in our voices matched.

While I waited through the split second it took for Carlisle to speak, the vision I'd imagined for Alice danced behind my lids. A tiny, beautiful baby, even more, beautiful than the boy in my dream—a small Edward in my arms.

Warmth shot through my veins.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I—" I wasn't sure how to answer.

Would Carlisle laugh at my conclusions, tell me I was crazy? Did I have another colorful dream?

"I'm a little worried about Edward.… Can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle's voice was suddenly urgent.

"No, no," I assured him. "Just… taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think… well, I think that… maybe… I might be . . ." I took a deep breath. "Pregnant."

As if to back me up, there were two more tiny nudges in my abdomen. My hand flew to my stomach.

After a long pause, Carlisle's medical training kicked in. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Sixteen days before the wedding." I'd done the mental math thoroughly enough just before to be able to answer with certainty.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird," I told him, and my voice broke. Another trickle of tears dribbled down my cheeks. "This is going to sound crazy—look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am insane. I'm having bizarre dreams, and eating all the time, and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something moved inside me just now."

Edward snatched the phone out of my hand, his face white and hard. He pressed it to his ear. "Is it possible?" he whispered. Edward listened for a long time, staring blankly at nothing.

"And Bella?" he asked. His arm wrapped around me as he spoke, pulling me close into his side. He listened for what seemed like a long time and then said, "Yes. Yes, I will."

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked impatiently.

Edward answered in a lifeless voice. "He thinks you're pregnant."

The words sent a warm shiver down my spine. The little nudgers fluttered inside me.

"Who are you calling now?" I asked as he put the phone back to his ear.

"The airport. We're going home."

I watched Edward for a bit on the phone. I guessed that he was arranging our flight home, but I couldn't be sure because he wasn't speaking English. It sounded like he was arguing; he spoke through his teeth a lot. While he argued, he packed. He threw a set of my clothes on the bed without looking at them, so I assumed it was time for me to get dressed. Edward continued with his argument while I changed, gesturing with sudden, agitated movements.

When I could no longer bear the violent energy radiating out of him, I quietly left the room. His manic concentration made me sick to my stomach—not like the morning sickness, just uncomfortable. I would wait somewhere else for his mood to pass. I couldn't talk to this icy, focused Edward, who honestly frightened me a little. He whirled around the room like an angry tornado, leaving order rather than destruction in his path.

Once again, I ended up in the kitchen. There was a bag of pretzels in the cupboard. I started chewing on them absently, staring out the window at the sand and rocks and trees and ocean, everything was glittering in the sun.

Someone nudged me.

"I know," I said. "I don't want to go, either."

I stared out of the window for a moment, but the nudgers didn't respond.

Why was Edward so furious? I expected a reaction but not THIS reaction.

I tried to reason through it.

Maybe it wasn't so confusing that Edward wanted us to go home right away. He needed to see Carlisle, so he could check me out, and make sure my assumption was right—though there was absolutely no doubt in my head at this point. Probably they'd want to figure out why I was already so pregnant, with the bump and the nudging and all of that. That wasn't normal.

Once I thought of this, I was sure I had it. He must be so worried about the baby. I was still stuck marveling over the picture it had conjured up before the tiny child with Edward's eyes—green, precisely the same color from when he was human—lying fair and beautiful in my arms. I hoped he would have Edward's face with no interference from mine.

It was funny how, abruptly and entirely necessary, this vision had become. From that first little touch, the whole world had shifted. Where before there was just one thing I could not live without, now there were three. There was no division— my love was not split between them now; it wasn't like that. It was more like my heart had grown, swollen up to three times its size at that moment. All that extra space already filled. The increase was almost dizzying.

I'd never really understood Rosalie's pain and resentment before. I'd never imagined myself a Mother. I never wanted that. It had been a piece of cake to promise Edward that I didn't care about giving up children for him because I genuinely didn't. Children, in the abstract, had never appealed to me. It wasn't that I was an irresponsible person, but I would be responsible for raising a magical child with a dominant lineage. We all have the capacity for either good and evil, and I would have to dedicate 18 years of my life to make sure they turned out to be like Gabriel or Nia. Responsible, good people who did not abuse their gifts.

I'd always had my brother and Nia and Lydia. Phil and Renee guided us. Now, even without my mom, I had Edward and his family, I felt complete in this life I chose.

This child, Edward's child, was a whole different story. I wanted them like I wanted air to breathe — not a choice—a necessity.

Maybe I just had a limited imagination. Perhaps that was why I'd been unable to see that I would want a baby until after one was already coming.…

As I put my hand on my stomach, waiting for the next nudge, tears streaked down my cheeks again.

"Bella?"

I turned, made wary by the tone of his voice. It was too cold, too careful. His face matched his voice, empty and hard. And then he saw that I was crying.

"Bella!" He crossed the room in a flash and put his hands on my face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no—"

He pulled me against his chest. "Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

He leaned away and looked me in the eye. "We're going to get that thing or things out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you."

"That thing?" I gasped.

I clutched the counter for support. My knees were wobbly.

Edward had just called my little nudgers a thing.

He said Carlisle would get it out.

"No," I whispered.

I'd gotten it wrong before. Edward didn't care about the baby at all. He wanted to hurt them. The beautiful picture in my head shifted abruptly, changed into something dark. My pretty baby crying, my weak arms not enough to protect him.…What could I do? Would I be able to reason with them? Is that what Alice had seen? Edward and Carlisle killing my pale, perfect children before they could live?

"No," I whispered again, my voice stronger. That could not be. I would not allow it. Did Edward and Carlisle decide my fate… their fate?

Just because I never wanted kids before did not mean that this wasn't a gift, a miracle. But because he never really stopped believing that he was a monster, and they were half him, half me, they must be monsters as well. My "Edward married a monster" theory was no longer theory. Why would he say such things if he thought otherwise?

I knew Edward was not a monster, but right now, he was acting incredibly monstrous. He had returned to whatever the hell he was doing, hatred flowing from him freely.

I went outside and plopped on the sand, pulling my legs to my chin after I removed my wedding ring and put it on a necklace.

It had been a few hours…maybe less? Edward made an important choice for me, yet again, not asking me a damn thing. And when I told him that I was going to keep these babies, if past predicted the future. This was the preview of the horror film.

My little nudgers, that's right, mine to protect, even if it was from their father. I would need help, of course, and I could only think of two people I could count on for that. Sadly, not my husband and I was not sure about my brother.

Edward was on the phone again in Portuguese (Clearly not aware that I would not sit next to him for sixteen hours when I could be home in mere seconds… I'd wait for that.) I carefully walked to my purse and put my phone in the back pocket of my shorts. I walked back outside and traveled to a different part of the island. Edward would not be able to find me, and as freaked out as I knew he would be, I didn't care. His feelings were secondary to me right now. I didn't need to be near the pity party with the side of hostility he was having.

Knowing Edward, I knew how much he feared the unknown, and this was a major unknown. He was scared that I would get hurt. That I would die… they would kill me.

But I knew that wasn't true. There had to be others, maybe not witch/vampire hybrids but hybrids, nonetheless.

There had to be a secret.

There was a tentative little nudge in my womb.

It's okay. We're okay, I thought toward the bump.

I dialed the number, betraying my marriage two weeks in. It wasn't like it hadn't been already, vows broken.

"Hello, Rose? I need your help, Esme's as well."

(EPOV)

Where in the hell did Bella go?

I searched for her inside the house, and outside, I couldn't sense her either.

Of course, she must be upset with me. I did this to her… put Bella in danger again. She says I'm not a monster, but against my better judgment, I complied with Bella's wishes, and here we are. She probably has two monsters cooking in her womb when she didn't want kids in the first place, much less whatever the hell these were.

Her brother will want to kill me for killing his sister, and if that happens, I welcome his wrath.

I saw Bella walk through the door, and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking at me as she never has before, wide-eyed, hesitant, and scared. I went to grab her hand and she removed it.

"No, not now. I don't want to hear your thoughts, and I'd like to keep mine to myself for a while." Bella looked down and walked out of the room.

"Almost ready," I called out.

"K."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yep," she emphasized the p. "I don't want to fly back, so…. Just get our stuff. I'll be outside when you're ready."

"That's a good idea, Carlisle will be able to see you much sooner."

"Mmmhmmm," was all she said in return.

Bella grabbed a bag of pretzels as she walked back outside.

This wasn't angry or irritated Bella, I knew those moods, but she seemed to be… brooding? So was I… I shoved aside the promise I made, and there were always exceptions.

I couldn't see if she had her ring on or not, but I could see her, not sense her. Maybe the pregnancy made them malfunction, that was probably why she didn't want me in her head either.

I had to snap of it, Bella's life was in danger. I only hoped that Carlisle could deal with this mess as soon as possible. Bags were packed, and it was time to go.

"Bella?"

She didn't answer; she had headphones on, looking like she was meditating and singing to herself. Her eyes shot open and I could see she was texting someone, who in the world would she be talking to now?

"Who were you just texting?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"No one, I was just playing a game, waiting for you." Her voice was flat, but I knew she was lying.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine," I lied.

"You're losing your ability to be convincing with your lies, Edward," Bella mumbled almost to herself.

"Well…Carlisle."

"I KNOW!" Bella started screaming; She had never screamed at me before, not like this. "I GOT IT! HE'LL YANK THEM OUT AND HAPPILY EDWARD AFTER! I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

I ran my hands through my hair, maybe not the most delicate of words to say. But that was what I wanted.

Didn't she?

"Let's just get this over with." I could feel the disdain in her voice.

Bella barely touched me, but there we were in front of our new home. A treasured first. I turned my head, but she was gone. I didn't need any locator to hear that she was at my family's house next door. Maybe she was more eager to see Carlisle than I thought. I dropped the suitcases at the door. I didn't want to see the house without her and ran next door.

I was not too fond of the thoughts and looks thrown my way as I entered. And I did not understand why was Rose standing in front of Bella.

"Bella," I walked toward her, only to be blocked by Rosalie.

"What's your problem?" I snarled.

"Edward, you are so FUCKING stupid sometimes. She doesn't want to be near you OR Carlisle."

I scowled in confusion and looked at Carlisle. He looked down, thinking, '_I am in just as much trouble with Esme.'_

The pieces fell together. Bella was talking to Rose and Esme on the island. She is afraid of me. I closed my eyes; she wants to keep the monsters, even if they kill her, and that is why she didn't want me to hear her thoughts.

I looked around the room, seeing various faces of confusion, but it was time to pick sides.

Emmett was with Rose, of course, he was apologetic in his thoughts, but didn't agree with me. Alice was indecisive, but Jasper was not. This was a first.

'_Edward, I can't see her, but she's always been hard to see. Haven't you noticed how many times I've been wrong or just forgetful when it comes to her?' _Alice sighed, _'Jasper is her friend, one of her best, and he has way more faith in her than you do.' _

Esme looked at me with condemnation and shook her head, '_how could you say such things to her? Did you not just vow to support her choices? You didn't even ask her what she was feeling?'_

That meant Carlisle was not my ally.

I could fix this, I walked toward my wife, but Rose pushed me to a halt.

"She doesn't want either of you near her right now!"

As I pushed Rose out of the way, I saw fear in Bella's eyes.

"Stop Edward," She asked.

I continued walking toward her.

"Stop!" Bella begged this time.

Soon I found myself being thrown against the wall forcefully.

Bella's eyes went wide, "I didn't do that, I'm sorry."

Then she was gone.

"That was weird," Emmett failed at lightening up the room.

"Edward," Carlisle hesitated, looking a bit more optimistic, "that was a defensive move that Bella did not do. They did not hurt you, but they were protecting their mother. That's a sign of instinctive intelligence and love. Maybe it's not what you think."

"Maybe… maybe… not…" I muttered, wondering where the hell my wife went.

"Your babies are not monsters. She called us because she knew we would understand." Rose shook her head.

"I hate to tell you this, Edward, but this is much bigger than me and my ability to see. We should all do research, and oh… listen to her! As long as she is frightened of you… both of you … you won't be able to get near her." Alice added.

"There was no forethought in that, Edward. I understand Bella's protective mechanisms pretty well, as I can sense them. What I felt was an abundance of power and her fear increasing. It triggered something, maybe a shield of some sort, just like that day at school. They may not be developed enough to have rational thoughts, but, with her gifts, instinctual enough to defend the people they love." Jasper laughed, "it isn't just the babies that have changed her, she's changed, the power I feel radiating from her is unparalleled."

"Her power grew exponentially out there. It was almost frightening. New gifts were coming at her left and right. The first week we spent our days together, I would help her get them under control. Like the weather thing, but, my god, you have no idea. She's so scared of it all."

Jasper nodded, "That makes sense, in a way, she didn't want to hurt you, but she feared you. That I could tell. I wonder how much they can sense?"

"I cannot feel her at all."

Rose looked down, "look, Edward, she's coming back, she promised, but this was too overwhelming for her." Rose pulled Bella's wedding ring out of her pocket, "she said you can put it back on her when she returns. Can't you see how much Bella is already built within them? They threw you against the wall like when she threw me against the tree when I advanced toward her. Not wanting to hurt you, like when she put Jasper in a bubble."

I nodded, still trying to take the sting out of holding my wife's wedding ring in my hand.

"Edward, you are very protective of her and have vampire strength, so I see you in that move as well… it was a bit of an overreaction as well." Esme added.

Emmett and Jasper snorted.

"She's barely pregnant! How can her body sustain carrying something so strong, two of them!"

"They don't want her to be hurt."

"It's possible, and we've heard the stories!"

"Yes, I know, the mother dies every time!"

"Yes, but those unfortunate women did not have access to a doctor! You do! One who happens to be your father and a vampire!" Rose retorted.

"That's true!" Esme quipped.

"She said she didn't want kids!" I didn't understand what was going on. When did she change her mind?

Rose looked at Esme and they both shook their heads, "maybe," Rose said gravely, "just maybe if you hadn't gone all psychotic, she would have told you that because they are YOUR babies, not something in theory, but in all reality, a magical combination of you both. A product of the love you feel for each other. Jasper sensed it; they already changed her makeup; they are as much of an extension of her as you are. Those two babies are half the man she loves, whom she was destined to love. How could she want to kill them? That would be like killing her!"

I hated Rose at this moment because she was making too much sense and, in turn, making me feel like shit. I didn't think of these things. Rose knew more about what was going on inside Bella's head than I did.

Carlisle's mind was racing, "As hard as it may be; If you can calm down and be open to this possibility, have a real conversation with Bella. A talk where you listen and do not dismiss anything she has to say. She'll come back. I assure you; I would never do anything against her wishes. The sooner she knows not to fear us, I can look at her."

"She promised not to run again."

"And you vowed to respect her choices and do whatever possible to make life easier for her. You broke your marriage vows." Jasper sneered.

I mouthed 'FUCK.'

Esme was starting to take pity on me, "She's in Sleepy Hollow Edward. That is where she said she would go if she needed to leave. You are just going to have to take the opportunity to think as well. You might want to straighten up as well. You look, unwell."

"Like a mental patient," Emmett added, making everyone else chuckle.

"I don't want to see the new house without her."

"Then you stay here until she returns." Esme smiled, "she'll be back, she loves you too much not to. Get cleaned up and we'll continue with the research. Her confidence in this makes me think that she may know more than we do."

I smiled, "She always does."

I put the ring in my pocket and thought out, '_Bella, I'm sorry, please come home.' _

(BPOV)

My decision to go to Sleepy Hollow wasn't such a brilliant move on my part. Staring off at the Hudson, It occurred to me that nothing could taint the fact that this was where we were married, despite Tanya wanting to kill me, and Charlie disappointing me for the last time. Marrying Edward was one of the best days of my life, and it always would be. Only the good came through when I thought about living here, spending almost every night in bed with him. That thought made me want to go to bed and not fight about this… but that was no longer a choice.

I gave my ring to Rosalie to give to Edward, but I still felt his tug, I knew he wanted me to come back. I just needed to be more than sure about something. I needed facts, and I needed help. There! That was the truth, I could not do this on faith or with Rose and Esme alone.

This WAS a big deal- whereas I could envision my beautiful green-eyed babies, the reality is, I knew nothing about the pregnancy, and as vampire hybrids, they would be magical objects themselves with potentially unlimited power, and the potential to cause unimaginable horror They would be the only of their kind and to keep them on the path, I would have to be like them, to help them control their magic as I learned to control my own. We would need Edward and his family to keep us on the proper vegetarian vampire path.

Suddenly I was feeling very overwhelmed.

Before I went through the medical, I would deal with the magical, and break the truth to my family. I couldn't keep lingering in the house of memories, and I didn't have the time to remain and feel sorry for myself.

I only hoped my brother wouldn't lose his mind.

New York, New York, here I come.

xxxxxx

"Isabella!" Lydia squealed, almost sprinting to hug me when I appeared in the living room.

She hugged me, pulled back, looked me up and down, and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Many things, of which are you referring to?"

"To start with, you look ill; you have new power and a lot of it, annndddd…. you don't look the same…"

_Oh no_

"You're pregnant!"

"Well…" I gulped, "Yes…"

"Oh! My! Congratulations! I wish your mother were here," she sighed, "Why are you alone? Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

"Did you tap into a new power of perceptiveness while I was away."

"You're easy to read, talk!" She scolded

"Edward did not have the same reaction as you. He did not see this as a congratulations moment."

"So, are you punishing him?"

"He doesn't love them. He wanted Carlisle to rip them out of me! I told Esme and Rose so they would have my back.… it turns out I didn't need them. When he walked toward me, and I was frightened that he was going to try to do something…"

"That was an absurd fear, darling." Lydia interrupted.

"Yes, I see that now. When he walked towards me, I could feel something, not of my doing, something like my defense mechanisms, but I was being defended. Is it possible that these guys could throw him against the wall? I am hardly pregnant! Then I left."

"Again."

"yes, again." I mocked. I hated when she made sense. "I'm going back. I just needed space from the negativity."

"Sounds like an overreaction from you, him, and your children. What a lovely trait to share!" she cackled.

How did Lydia find this so funny?

But she was right! I laughed a little, putting my hand over my belly, "yeah, it seems so. I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Gabe asked, standing at the steps with Nia beside him.

"Shit."

"Well, you better tell us the whole story." Lydia snickered.

I told them everything, not the naughty bits, but they already knew our plans. Nia was my best friend, my brother was her fiancé, so there were no secrets in our family. But the end of the story had my brother fuming. He was more upset than I had seen him in a while, and I felt the same protective instinct form towards the thought of anyone hurting Edward and while that made me smile; I had something important to deal with at the moment.

"Gabriel! Leave him be. We have a lot to work out!" I warned

"Ella, I told him! I warned him!" Gabe was furious, and so was Nia.

My anxiety for Edward was boiling over.

"You stay out of this, Gabriel! I need advice, not hostility!"

He just stared at me, obviously not budging.

"He is my husband and the father of my children! Don't!"

He was gone.

Soon after, so was Nia.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, "We will go, but I must gather some things, and I'll need your help. Besides, it is better if they have it out before you get there. Lord knows what the babies will do to your brother."

I nodded; I had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty. They loved their father; my heart grew a little bit more.

(EPOV)

It had been a few hours, I surveyed our new land and the water that surrounded it, seeing all of the natural beauty that I had never really looked at, even with the extra vision I had, it took Bella to point it all out.

Bella…

Bella hadn't come home yet.

Esme was hovering.

_'She'll be back, Edward. You cannot blame her for not wanting to be in that atmosphere. Come inside; everyone is worried.'_

I nodded, knowing I didn't have much of a choice.

I didn't want to deal with any of this, but if I didn't, and she did come back, she'll either leave again or move in with Rose and kick me to the curb.

'_Edward, I know that the unknown has always been… terrifying when it comes to important things… you are a guardian of this family with your ability because of just that… and we have asked too much of you and Alice in that respect. You, in turn, have become too reliant upon her. She is so much the opposite of Bella. Bella doesn't see things as black or white as Alice does, that's why she doesn't listen to her. Since Alice is unable to comfort you in this situation, you must try to be optimistic.' _

Was that the door?

Bella wouldn't ring the doorbell.

I listened to Carlisle answering the door.

"It's for you, Edward… I'm not so sure…"

Knew it.

"Edward!" Gabe yelled.

FUCK.

My brothers asked me if I wanted them to back me up, and I shook my head no. I would have to deal with this on my own. That didn't mean they weren't taking bets.

Gabe punched me in the face, and it hurt!

"I trusted you! How could you treat my sister the way you did! She's devastated!"

"You're not mad about…"

_The monsters she was hell-bent on keeping._

"Edward, there isn't much that Ella doesn't confide in us. We knew about your honeymoon plans. I knew you wouldn't hurt her—not physically, at least. I thought we were on the same page."

"I went about this all wrong, okay, Gabriel? I know! I should have calmed down and talked to her before I shot off my mouth and made an asinine plan that was directly against her wishes. I am scared! I am scared that I will lose her, and I cannot live in a world where she does not exist!"

"So, you've made this all about you? Your fears? Do you think SHE feels any different? How about the fact she is carrying the load of two supernatural worlds worth of unknown? She's terrified!"

"She left!"

"To think about what to do!"

"She left her wedding ring with Rose."

"You want her to carry around your hostility towards her and them? I would have tossed it in the Hudson. But, from what I hear, they won't let you get close." Gabe bragged.

"No, not until I can accept this and calm down. How are you so calm?"

"Because- this is Ella we are talking about! She ALWAYS finds some path to succeed. She needed more answers before she came back. I think she should stay away. Not like she listens to me."

"I'm sorry!"

"Wrong person, Asshole!" Nia had joined us.

The entire family was watching from the porch, but Carlisle was concerned enough to check, '_Edward?'_

"They know everything."

"I didn't come here just to punch you; I have to admit that was a bonus."

"You hit him?" Nia asked, her eyes bugging out.

"He deserved it."

"True."

"Stop it!" A beautiful voice screamed, but not at me for once. "I told you to back off, Gabriel!"

Bella stared down her brother and then looked and walked towards me. I prepared myself for another round of violence, but there was none. I was so happy to see her that I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her forehead.

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Me too. I keep running; I knew I would come back, but this is my home… our home is wherever you are. I can prove that this is something special and that they have affection for us both.'_

'_I am not so sure about me.'_

'_They do, I promise.'_

I heard gagging noises- Gabriel was still pissed and about to make a huge mistake, or I had the feeling he was going to. I had my arms around Bella as he stalked towards her, about to do what they always did when they fought, get in her face but he was angry about me. Bella was not afraid of him; she was fearful for me and when he got too close, Gabriel went flying across the yard.

'_That was about you, all about you. I could feel their concern from the moment we started arguing at my Aunts house.'_

I was dumbstruck as Bella replayed it through her eyes; she was right. They knew who I was and even from afar did not want any harm to come to me.

_Their father. _

The world started to shift for me; at that moment, I knew it would never be the same again.

"So, the Twins are 2 and 0 now, eh?" Lydia laughed, "You had to know that was coming, Gabe." She shook her head "Stupid men! Have we all learned the lesson here? Don't fuck with my niece or her husband or her unborn children will kick your ass." Lydia thought it was so funny that she was having a hard time breathing; eventually, we all joined in.

"Are you finished acting like cavemen? Do you think that we could come together, magical… medical and vampire alike to figure this out?" She asked me and then looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle responded with a relieved smile, "that sounds like the best idea I've heard so far. Edward? Gabriel?"

We both laughed; both families walked inside the house to try to put the emotion aside, as much as possible, and come up with a way to make this work.

Bella and I hung back, "I'm scared Bella," I admitted. "I am so terrified that I am going to lose you again. I can't and that thought alone drove how I acted this morning. I assumed you felt the same way. I should have known better than that. I can't promise you that I will always act like the normal, happy husband all the time, but I'm here for you, for them. For better, for worse, sickness and in health."

"I'm scared too! Edward, I vowed forever, and I meant it. I know somehow, we can figure this out. It is going to take a village. I do believe, with all the mystical and practical resources available to us, our story will be different. It always has been!"

"…Bella…" I knew I was pushing it with this one. "Will you please try to take the advice from Carlisle and your aunt. I want you to be okay, and I want them to be okay. This is the best shot we have at that."

She smiled broadly, "I promise. Do you have something to give back to me?"

I happily pulled out her wedding ring and slipped it back to where it belonged. We kissed sealing the deal.

Bella looked at our house, "let's do this first; I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of that house for a while."

I looked at her soberly; she meant it. She would stay by Carlisle, not even venturing next door if that was what he thought best. Bella would not live in her dream home to keep everyone safe. It was all I could ask for at this moment.

"We have a while," I responded.

"Forever." Bella agreed.

We laced our hands together and walked inside, ready to face the next part of our journey.

Together.


	10. Thorough

**A/N: Connecting the dots before the time jump. This has been a very long day for Bella. Well worth it. Zero Angst here!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight. I own the rights to the original characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

Thorough

(BPOV)

Edward and I walked into the Cullen's house again, just now noticing that this was also their new home, I hadn't even checked it out. Of course, I was with Esme while she designed it. I was suddenly thankful for the panic room (floor?) that Gabe and Edward had installed in our new house, one I had yet to see.

Because there were more important things at hand, I heard Lydia and Carlisle talking, agreeing to 'terms.' Lydia and Carlisle were in total _agreement._

What I had not informed my new family was although not a powerful healer, before joining the council, and my mother dying, and dealing with all the wedding and house and vampire dramatics: Lydia was a midwife.

Witch midwives are very different from human midwives. They play a crucial role; healing was not the most valued gift, as they usually had assistants just for that purpose. It was strange, but my aunt could answer much of what human women could only wish to know but could not explain things a human woman would learn from doctors. Working with Carlisle was a perfect combination of all of this. She was gifted in so many ways that human women, really could use. Therefore, I chose her to look at me first.

Carlisle had already turned his office into an actual doctor's office; it was a little too… sterile for Lydia's liking, but she agreed to it.

"Honey, I'm going to confirm that you are pregnant first. Carlisle would do the same."

He nodded.

"Just not the same way."

I nodded.

She held a talisman over my stomach. It was a gold cone, something close to what we used for scrying. Inside was crystal.

Lydia closed her eyes as she repeated the incantation three times, each time the talisman swung around and around a little bit more forcefully. Eventually, she went quiet as the talisman continued to swing.

She opened her eyes, and it stopped.

She smiled, "You are indeed pregnant, with twins." She winked.

"That was quite interesting. Edward put your ear up to Bella's stomach. I know this is so early, and it just seems crazy that we are even doing this, but given today's event, when I heard this. I wasn't surprised. I need everyone to be quiet. Edward, listen close, and not to Bella's heart. Tell me what you hear."

Edward laid his ear on my stomach and concentrated intensely but looked up confused, "All I heard was something resembling a hummingbird. I can't tell what that is."

"That is the sound of two beating hearts, Edward. You just heard your children's heartbeat."

I gasped, and I wasn't the only one.

I concentrated on hearing Edward's thoughts as he focused, but it was true. He was having a hard time believing it and having a moment of awestruck fatherly happiness. Our babies had blood coursing through their veins and hearts that beat, not like mine, _obviously not like his_. Despite that, we knew this was profound, some part of them, an essential part of their anatomy was human… witch… whatever.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes smoldering and nodded, "I heard their hearts beating. They are human, well not …"

"Dead…?" I asked the obvious.

"No, undead." He corrected, lightly snickering.

"What do you think? Identical? Fraternal Twins?"

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know." She sighed,

"I must caution you; the vampire species may not know about magical objects and what they are used for, but witches do. It is possible not only will the Volturi covet them, but our own as well. Because they are so rare, beyond rare, someone could channel them and create a new species, if you understand what I mean." That caught my attention.

"Isabella will become one as well when her transformation is complete. The is the power you are feeling; has not manifested into single or multiple gifts or specific active abilities, yet."

"Like the Original Witch did?" I asked, scared.

"If your mother was correct. Well, It seems as if her magical intention gone wrong, the one that is responsible for almost everyone in this house, came to be on its own, naturally." Lydia smiled, thinking of the woman who was responsible for my husband, his family, and my children.

It was dizzying.

Lydia smiled, "I'm going to let Carlisle do his thing and finish up in the other room. I need to think some stuff through. I love you, Isabella. I do believe if you listen to us, in a few short weeks you will be parents. It's a lot to think about without even factoring in the mystical parts of this all. I am glad you two found your way back so quickly. You have not had it easy so far. Edward, it would be best if you worked on living in the moment's that you can control. Isabella, it would help if you learned that you aren't by yourself in life, and from this point on, you never will be. It doesn't stop at their eighteenth birthday, _obviously._ You two have already been confronted by so much in such a little time and in the foreseeable future it will continue to be that way. Deal with it together. It's the only way. You are going to be fine; you both will be…. All four of you will be."

Edward smirked, "Emmett is taking bets on the sex in the living room, he's ecstatic that this is the one time he might stand a chance betting against Alice."

"I may just get in on that pot!" Lydia rubbed her hands together.

She loved to gamble, but I wondered…

"Do you know?"

"Heaven's no! I'm no cheater like the rest of you! I'll see you in a bit, my love." Lydia kissed me on the cheek and made her way out of Carlisle's office.

Carlisle looked like Edward for a moment, and I wondered how many different emotions he was feeling at that moment, "don't feel bad, Carlisle, please." I guessed.

Edward looked at me, "how did you…"

"It's all over his face. I think we all…. including," I pointed at my stomach, "could have handled this better than we did. I would say this happens, but it doesn't. I trust you more than my father. Edward does as well, and you're their grandfather." I started crying, "dammit! Sorry! Go into doctor mode, we're good."

"Thank you, Bella. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with the exams I am going to have to give you, but …"

"If that's what a doctor would do… then you are the best for the job. Hold my hand, Edward."

And like every good expecting father he did, I knew he was communicating with Carlisle, I didn't listen in, and I never felt his attention slip.

The exam was done in relative silence, before giving any information, Carlisle and Lydia wanted to confer and agree on how to proceed going forward.

Carlisle did x-rays of my entire body, an internal exam, internal ultrasound, and external ultrasound, he took much blood, made me pee in a cup, and swabbed my cheeks for DNA purposes. I was done clinically, but I had two more procedures to go through with Lydia. First was a tarot card reading, I was terrified. Then, at some point-another inquisition. Lydia was thorough. That was what made her a brilliant midwife.

Lydia was in the dining room waiting for me shuffling her cards. I saw she had brought three decks. She wanted to be sure, and Lydia was deadly accurate in this area.

I swallowed.

Hard.

Three times I pulled the death card, and I thought Edward was going to have three strokes. Looking at the spread I could tell that the next two months would be hard, painful, emotional, but in the end, there would be extraordinary change—

Mine.

That was what the death card meant, and it was the only way for me to survive, to change.

I'd let them tell Edward that bit of news.

Beyond that, she was concerned because we would face even more obstacles. As a family, we were so intertwined it was impossible to know what exactly those obstacles were, and how many we would face, but we would face something. The end of each spread did have the tarot equivalent of a happily ever after; if we made it through all of this.

"Excuse me, sweetheart," Lydia got up and went into Carlisle's soundproofed office, and shut the door.

"Edward, the death card doesn't mean what you think; it just means change. Rebirth. My aunt is far better at this stuff, but I'm not going to die. Nothing is ever that literal."

"I figured so; you shouldn't be comforting me. I have a good idea of what they are coming up with, and you aren't going to like it… just… please…"

Edward was trying to find the words. This was a rare moment.

"I promised you that I would do what they told me to do. I meant it."

"Thank you, I love you, by the way."

"I think that's why we're here!" I giggled.

Emmett barked a laugh from the other room, and I jumped again.

"Emmett!" Edward growled, "learn to control your volume before they throw you at the wall."

I blushed but sent a silent thank you to Edward for that. I wasn't all too sure that he was wrong.

Lydia and Carlisle walked out of the office and asked us to join them in the living room with the entire family, who were quite eager, but behaving themselves.

Carlisle started his monologue, "17 days since the wedding minus 16 hours for travel, but let's just say you don't apply to the standard of when a conception date is calculated, because of the symptoms, you are close to two and a half weeks past conception and showing. Two hearts beating audibly, that doesn't happen until 12 weeks via doppler. They have been communicating with Bella not with their thoughts but moving according to Bella's thoughts and feelings, and they know who their parents are. That is remarkable intelligence and instinct.

So, you are past your first Trimester. In five days, I am going to start measuring the fundal height of your belly daily. It's not actually your belly I am measuring, but your uterus. I didn't learn much from the ultrasound, but thankfully I can give you this answer, but not much else. They are not sharing an amniotic sack, so you are having fraternal twins. They are encased in something that resembles…." Carlisle looked at Lydia.

"An Egg, a very hardened embryonic sack if you will. To free them, normally, would be a bit barbaric because only vampire teeth can penetrate this, well we don't know what it is."

Gabriel smiled.

"None of that will be necessary. We have tools at our disposal, or we can create them, no biting required." Lydia finished.

The undertone, we had weapons that could slice a vampire in half without putting in any extra effort. Only Carlisle and Edward got it, but they seemed relieved.

Carlisle cleared his throat and went on about my belly size, "thank you. As I was saying, pregnant bellies are measured in centimeters—starting around 20 weeks along – there is a simple formula for calculating how large your tummy should be at any given point at your pregnancy. Start with the number of weeks you're pregnant, then add two to that number and subtract two from that number, which will give you the range your belly should be within. For example, normally, if you're 30 weeks pregnant, your belly should be between 28 and 32 centimeters. If you are 25 weeks along, your belly should measure between 23 and 27 centimeters. With a typical pregnancy, 36-40 is when a woman will go into labor, naturally.

We need to get an idea if this method will work since you are showing now, you will be showing much more and very quickly because you are carrying twins. With Twins, we almost always deliver early because they run out of room, weeks early, and this is a concern for me. With twins around delivery is around 36 weeks. Fundal height-wise, when you hit 43 cm, it will be time to deliver them, and not push it much further. My guess is that in five days, you will be around 20 weeks, and we can test this out."

"I'll be halfway in 5 days?"

"More than half, so, it seems."

I nodded, holy shit.

"We will keep track of their growth via ultrasound as well, but I do believe, if the measuring works, that should be the first sign to start preparing, but it could be earlier. Edward is going to need to try to listen _to_ them and _from_ them. Bella, you are going to have to tap into knowing your body and registering your interactions. If you feel their intelligence grow beyond what you experienced today, tell us, and write it down. Jasper, we will need your assistance is trying to get a sense of things, if possible.

The very last thing we want is for you to go into spontaneous labor. After it's agreed that their brains are fully developed, we will need to deliver."

I nodded, getting a little scared.

I got a nudge, almost telling me it was going to be okay. It made me smile, despite the ludacris thought about being a mom in three weeks.

Carlisle gave me a once over to make sure I was ready to hear more, and I nodded.

"Bella, you will deliver via c-section. Your aunt will assist me, Rosalie you will assist with Anesthesia, we hope not to need Edward to help in any other way than to be there with you, but there are plenty of capable hands. You will be given an epidural and won't feel a thing. We will give you as much time together as possible, after. Full disclosure, I may have to do a hysterectomy to make sure all of the vampires after birth is gone, I do not think venom will be able to burn through it… and that leads me to the second part of the procedure."

Carlisle looked at Edward as he said it, "this is the only way to make sure everyone makes it through this, within a few hours, maybe less, when you are sewn back up… Edward is going to have to change you. We will administer morphine beforehand and I am hoping that with the epidural and morphine, it won't be as painful, but we don't know. We need to make sure your heart is nice and strong. So, get used to that idea, both of you."

I looked at Edward, and he smiled, "This was going to happen regardless, and I'm not going to leave your side, love. It will be worth it; I know it will be." He kissed me on the forehead.

He had no idea how good a response that was, "Okay," I croaked, "what else?" Like giving birth to twins and becoming a vampire in three weeks wasn't one hell of a life change right there. But Edward looked down as if he knew the worst was yet to come.

Carlisle gave me his doctor smile, Lydia looked away, my heart went into my stomach. What in god's name?

"Bella, if we had access to a hospital, you would be considered a high-risk patient and would be admitted, today. In a few hours, you are to be on one hundred percent bedrest. We'll get you something comfortable, big enough for all of you to lay down in, both in the living room and bedroom, but you are going to have to let go of some pride here. Wheelchair or better yet, let Edward carry you to the restroom, and he can help you bathe. I'm sorry, but this is non-negotiable.

During the days, you can entertain yourself out here, and we'll set something up a normal bedroom for you. Also, for the time being, you'll have an IV to keep you hydrated, as dehydration can send you into spontaneous labor, and you'll be getting nutrition supplements..."

My jaw dropped.

Edward looked nervous. Everything Carlisle had just said made sense. I was going to hate every single moment of it, and there was more to come, I knew it. I looked up at Edward and nodded, consenting to their demands. Edward kissed me lightly.

Lydia cleared her throat this time, "You are under no circumstance to do any physical training, and the only magic you should be working with is within you and the occasional moving things to you, around, etc. is acceptable and not considered personal gain. Nothing heavy. We just want them to be as calm as possible. I know you have an achieved an ability to meditate far beyond most experts can so continue to do so but focus on the twins."

Jasper smiled.

I nodded, pursing my lips together.

"Try to communicate with them, visualize, read to them, sing to them, both of you. This is about your health Bella, happiness, and serenity. What you feel, they will. It's life or death, dear, and this is not anything to take lightly."

She smiled and then looked at my brother, "Gabriel, clip her wings."

I went wide-eyed, "what did I do?"

"Nothing, except, soon you will be hormonal, massive, irrational at times, and stuck in bed. This is a precaution. If you need anything, ask for it. We are leaving nothing to chance.

We are both asking, for future generations, to write down everything. We will keep our personal account's in the vault at your house. An academic and anonymous version needs to be written in order to teach. This is a significant leap forward, and it needs to be documented. Your mother would insist you do the same thing."

She was right.

"There is more, and something we must figure out if you are going to live through the actual pregnancy part of this."

Edward went stiff; I squeezed his hand to make sure he was still with me.

"Bella, the next three weeks are about you—no underplaying the pain—anything. This is as much for your sake as for ours because under no means will you be pain-free." Lydia half-smiled

"We can keep this to a minimum should you follow our orders, but they are strong, you are too, but you are…slight. They will possibly crack or break bones." Carlisle added

Edward shuddered.

"So! That Doctor Strange spell we did in the hospital, will probably become something familiar. Get used to the brands, let's use the correct term, sigils, Edward. We hope that they share your mothers' gift for healing, since they are, powerful, so powerful, I wouldn't believe it if I had not felt it myself."

My heart started pounding; Edward looked at me with concern. This was so much I was getting overwhelmed. Everybody knew it, so I let myself cry into Edward's chest.

"She just needs a minute," he explained for me.

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes, and quickly Rose extended a box of tissues for me, with an apologetic look on her face. She also had another look… admiration? I didn't know… I'd have to talk to her later.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Are you agreeing to this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. We all know that this is going to be miserable for you. We also know that you are strong enough to make it through. We will be here for you, no matter what. All of us."

"All of you?"

"Did you think that Nia and I were going to go kick it in New York? Hell no, we are part of the healing squad, little sis." Gabriel teased.

"Five minutes," I muttered and started laughing.

"This is almost over, but we saved the last for life or death, so I need you to mentally be sharp with me, Isabella." Lydia was ready to start the inquisition. "If you intend on meeting your children, we have to figure out this last piece of the puzzle."

"What have you been eating?"

"Eggs, and more eggs, meat, and milk," Edward answered.

"But you've been unable to keep anything down today?" She asked.

"Pretzels?"

"Not good enough." She retorted.

Carlisle tried to explain, "Cravings are not exactly a random thing. Your body, the babies, need something, and your mind comes up with the most enticing way to get this. I had a patient, for instance, very pregnant in the middle of august. Her husband was making fun of her because she wouldn't stop eating watermelon. The reason she craved watermelon was that she wasn't getting enough fluids, and the watermelon provided that for her."

"In this case, we will need to figure the root need." Lydia said next and asked, "tell me about the chicken."

"Why?" I asked, that seemed random, and I didn't exactly want to remember it.

"Did it taste good to you while it was cooking?"

"Yes."

"But bad when you noticed it was done, white meat through and through?"

"Yes."

Lydia smiled.

"So, you only consumed animal products that entire time. No fruit…"

"Yes and No, in that order."

I had not even thought of that.

"Did you change preference in how you liked your food cooked?"

"Yes, she started eating Eggs sunny side up," Edward answered, then HE looked at Lydia and Carlisle, and started to smile. Edward let go of my hand to whisper something into Esme's ear. She, in turn, smiled and left.

"Esme will be preparing food for you tonight, she's a great cook, so I've heard." He chuckled.

I felt like having a temper tantrum. I grabbed my pretzels and tried not to stomp my feet. They were all in on some secret. It wasn't fair.

Rose handed me a glass of milk.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"_Get used to it, miss, I have to help everyone else but not myself._ Get used to being spoiled. Remember what we talked about when it came to how you wanted things to be, before you change. Like not cutting your hair?"

"Uhm yeah!" I said, horrified. They weren't going to... no!

"Alice and I will consult with you about that stuff in a few days. I do think you should trim your hair, make it perfect, and by that, I mean, how you like it. This will be the last shot you have before the venom takes over and changes everything else. None of us had that opportunity, look at Edward." She looked me in the eyes, trying to make me understand.

I didn't want to have hairy armpits and legs and ….other bits … forever. This keeps getting better.

But hey, "I like the mussy hair!"

"It's a good thing because he's stuck with it, and so are you. Think about it. I don't want to add to your stress. I want you to wake up happy to start the next phase of your life. Sometimes, it's just the little things that make you sad about this life. It does come up every now and then. I want you to avoid as much sadness as possible. You have that opportunity, we did not, so please take it."

Each vampire nodded their head in agreement.

That was really sweet, and out of character for Rose to say.

"Fine."

"Good! So, most of us are going to hunt. Take this time before your bedrest starts to take in the sights, it's gorgeous around here."

I nodded in total agreement.

"We are going back to New York to get some important research, and I think you will like helping us with this while you have the time. We'll be back, my dear," Lydia kissed me on the cheek, and the witches were gone. I looked around, and so were all the Cullens, except for Edward.

"Do you want to go look at the house?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, because I won't want to leave. It's not even finished. I guess we know what we are going to do with the bonus room we left empty. I'd rather plan that with Esme and see it in person. You can carry me over the threshold when I'm not huge and pregnant. Besides, everything from the Island Alice bought, and I probably won't even fit into my wardrobe as it is now, so another task for Alice, personal shopper."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"I'm not going to wear anything ridiculous; I want preggo yoga pants and big t-shirts and tank tops, and comfy pajamas. You can do that for me if you want."

Edward nodded, "Esme and Rose, perhaps? How about we let Alice loose on baby clothes?"

"Very smart Mr. Cullen! Let's go for a walk, though. I want to see the ocean."

"Agreed."

xxxxxx

It had been an exciting day, that's for sure, but I was exhausted. Edward had called Esme and asked her to pick up a few of the items I had requested. I was so tired, I wanted to eat and pass out, but I wasn't sure what was up with the food thing. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't care.

"You know, Bella, you are pretty amazing. I didn't know if you would jump out of there halfway through their demands, but you are going to see this through, aren't you?"

I smiled at him, "Of course! Isn't that what Moms do?"

"I am not sure you can compare yourself to other moms; not many have to do all of that." He put his hand on my stomach.

Warmth spread all over me.

"But I'm sure it will be worth it, all of it."

"Even the vampire part?" I wondered.

"Especially the vampire part," he winked. "I can sense them, you know, just not how I usually do. Kind of like Charlie when his mind is quiet or when yours is. I know it's there."

"That's good to know! They have brains!" I teased.

He barked a laugh, "you know what I mean. I feel so stupid for everything I said today. I know it must be a lot to realize you are going to be a mother. Not even once when I was human did I think about being a father. Never after because it supposedly wasn't possible. I do now, and when I heard their heart beating, it was like…"

"You were being changed again, a different emotion than you felt with me, but you felt like your heart grew two more sizes?"

"Pretty much." He laughed, "I should have guessed you would know."

"Eh, it happened earlier for you with me, and it happened earlier with me for them. It's okay, same day. What do you want a boy or a girl? And in which order? Seeing how me and my brother are?"

"What about your mother and your aunt?"

"My aunt is younger by a few minutes. They are identical twins though; they both act very young for their age. Different, yet the same in personalities. My Mom and I have the same sense of humor, sarcastic. You know I always thought I was more like Charlie, but I think I look more like him. My Mom and my Aunt are brave, cunning, smart asses, and my Mom was emotional like me. My brother is stoic, and he reminds me of Charlie in many ways. The more carefree he acts, the more he reminds me of Renee."

"He's getting there."

I nodded, "You didn't answer the question, Edward."

"Ten fingers… Ten toes… err… Twenty fingers… Twenty toes?"

"That wasn't the question, Edward; of course, you want them to be healthy."

"I have no idea how to raise a child, Bella. Looking at you and your brother, one of each, I suppose. I kind of like the dynamic you have, so I'd say the older brother."

"Figures," I muttered.

"You?"

"I've only been able to see a boy… bronze hair… green eyes…" I smiled at the vision that danced behind my eyelids earlier in the day.

"I hope they look like you." He groaned.

"You're insane."

"Well, you look like your Dad, your brother looks like your Mom. Maybe it'll work out that way or something."

"One of me, one of you?"

"I don't know, Bella. I'm flying blind here." He laughed, shaking his head at the ground.

"Well, If we have a girl, I want her to be just like Hermione, but I will not name her that. I know you have no idea what to do, and it means a lot to me that we are having this conversation. Look at this place! It's perfect. Our house is huge but well planned. I assume you boys are going to start building this up like Fort Knox soon enough."

"You remind me of her, you know, Hermoine. That makes sense, brave, smart, perfectionist, loyal, show off, good friend, kind, and funny. I wouldn't mind that at all either. Good call on the name. As for the security, that's the plan, and we don't want that bottom floor to be associated with fear. This is a day by day thing, and I'm doing what I can to protect my family. We'll all be here to guide them, help them learn, and make sure they are happy that we are all content. I got the feeling that we might need to build home number three on the property too."

"Gabe and Nia! Oh! Two more houses! Lydia doesn't like living with them."

"It's 20 Acres Bella. We are going to need them after they are born, and they aren't going to want to miss a thing, you know that. It's better that then have them living with us."

"Yeah, you should get on that one!" I immediately understood the implications of that! Or I hoped that was what he was implying.

"I'll put it on my list. We are probably going to need to build another garage."

I rolled my eyes, "Go figure."

"You are awfully casual about this all."

"Well, you are right. We are going to need them. They are going to want to be around us, and when Gabe and Nia have kids, I will want to be around them too. I want our huge space to be ours. We have our floor… sort of … and everything anyone could ask for. This is my dream house Edward, my dream life, and family. You guys are all I need and think of all that free babysitting."

Edward tilted his head back and laughed.

"We're going to be lucky if we even see them."

"Rose?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "She's excited but not in a motherly way, she's ecstatic to be an aunt, Esme, a grandmother. You know if you two had not bonded before, you would be now. She is so impressed with you. I've never, ever heard the thoughts that were coming from Rose today. She was grateful for this life. Happy that we found each other and excited about the future. She's changing. It's a domino effect!

We all thought that when you and I were married, that was the cap, we were evened off. Now we have Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Me, You, Nudger One, Nudger Two, Nia, Gabe, Lydia, and future offspring. We might want to start thinking about names."

"Ughngggg… Not Hermione" was all I could think to say.

"It's been a long day."

"I'm hungry and tired."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I do believe there is food, and everything is set up. You are easy to distract."

"Distract me for just a minute or two more. I don't know how long it will be until we have this silence and beauty around us to ourselves, or if we ever will again."

Edward nodded his head and grabbed me by my cheeks and kissed me intensely; my hands shot up into his hair, returning his kiss with fervor. This felt like kissing him on the dance floor during our wedding- we were in a world of our own. Time had no meaning. Even my toes tingled with warmth. I felt nothing but bliss at that moment."

But eventually, we broke apart, and I was dazzled. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Anytime, Wife."

xxxxxxx

When Edward and I walked back into the Cullen house, I suddenly wanted to disappear. I was being looked at as an experiment. I knew it was time for dinner, but the thought of eating like that in front of everyone made me sick.

"Rude! Vampires! It's not nice to stare! You've had your animal feast; now let us." Lydia shooed everyone away, including Edward.

"Esme prepared steak, asparagus, and baked potatoes for us. Beer for us… milk for you, my love." Lydia informed me.

I looked, and it smelled delicious, although the asparagus might not have been the best choice...

Steak… how long had it been since I had steak? I couldn't remember… but there was something very appealing about it now. I was so hungry I wolfed the whole thing down faster than I'd eaten anything in my life, and I wanted more. There had to be something special about it….

"Was there steak sauce on that?" I asked.

"No… why?"

"There was something… extra on it or in the steak that made it delicious…I could eat another…I think."

Soon there was another in front of me, again, without really looking, I took a bite and tried to figure it out. Food had never tasted so good.

"What is it? There's something different! I've never eaten anything so fantastic." I looked at my aunt, wanting to know what it was… _what was it…what was it… dammit, what was it…_

Nia, Gabe, and Lydia started laughing hysterically.

"Look at the Steak, Bella."

My eyes widened. Holy shit! Was this steak even cooked?

"I… don't… understand…"

"That, my love, is the rarest of steaks I've ever seen before. No sauce, we were specific, no extra spices… so, what do you think is calling to you…"?

My mouth started to water… it reminded me of when Edward told me about having to swallow back venom…

Ohhh… my... I had two half-vampires inside me… and they wanted …

…Blood...

"Blood. Animal Blood." My mouth started watering again.

Rose put down a silver cup with a silver lid and a silver straw… she shrugged, "Try this. What do you think?"

I took a sip registering the taste… before the stares… or well anything else…then took a much bigger drink… "Wow, that tastes good. What is it?"

I started to open the cup, and Edward took it, "I'm not sure you want to look at it…"

"Sure, I do!" I grabbed it back.

_My cup!_

It was blood! I just sucked down half a cup of blood, and all I could think was …_mine! _

I covered my mouth with one hand and put a finger up with the other. I needed to process this.

One, I hoped that wasn't human blood.

Two, If I thought about it too much, I would talk myself out of how much it appealed to me and… whoa, the nudgers registered their opinion… They loved it!

Three, I felt … normal... like I could eat the baked potato without a problem, and so I did... and then the asparagus… I switched off between the milk and blood and holy crow I was about to pop from being so full! But felt oddly sated! This creeped me out.

Everyone was waiting for me to say something.

"Please tell me that it wasn't human blood."

Edward chuckled, "It wasn't, freshly poured cow, thanks to Emmett."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "they liked it, a lot; my stomach started fluttering. Then I felt like I could eat regularly and since I haven't eaten anything today… now I'm full, and I feel… good so far…"

Weird. I HATED the smell of blood.

"Well, that answers that question. If you don't get sick and can keep liquids down, we can skip the IV and I'll give you prenatal vitamins instead." Carlisle finally walked in.

"Hmmm," I furrowed my brow, my eyelids started getting droopy. I didn't want to think about this too much. They had just found a way to keep me fed, give the babies what they wanted. Fed humans, witches, and vampires. I wasn't sure in what order; my thoughts were scrambling and slowing down.

"I'm tired…"

Edward chuckled and helped me up. I didn't want to think anymore. My brain was so done.

"Will every meal be like a lab experiment?" I whispered.

"No, they just needed your brain to register how much you liked what you ate before you realized what it was. I think the babies were giving you fluttering of encouragement. Did it work? I know the thought is…" Edward looked torn.

"Something I'm going to be used to in a few weeks," I assured Edward. "I'm okay with it. If it means less vomiting, and no IV's stuck to me, a less hospitaley pregnancy. It did taste good." I started to giggle. "This is the MOST absurd, unbelievable twisty… turny of days I've ever had. That is saying quite a lot." I couldn't stop giggling, especially when Edward was so amused. "So, where are the bedchambers?"

We walked down the hall a bit, Edward opened the door, and sitting on the bed were brand new, almost too comfortable looking pajamas, just for me.

I couldn't register anything other than Edward was undressing me. Yes, it was very nice, but he was helping me get into my PJs. I knew I wasn't allowed to go there…even though that's where my mind was… but I wouldn't have the energy if I tried... not that he'd let me… not that he wouldn't want to… damn my brain and its one-track sleepy mind.

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it… I didn't want to fall… I thought Edward might have to carry me to bed… and that is precisely what he did.

I was asleep in his arms before we hit a single pillow.

**A/N And there we have it… with just a bit more thought and a lot less drama… things would have been so much easier. **

**In my world at least. **

**Also, before we do the time jump… I wanted to mention, as I have before there will be pop-culture references especially regarding films, books, and television shows, and their characters… this is very true in this story going forward. **

**This is not a crossover or anything like that. **

**I will let Bella explain in the next chapter but given I have put this in current time (2019,) and at Bella's current age, she would be a witch of the 'Harry Potter Generation.' I can only imagine how cool that would be. I can also say, with certainty, and I am not within the Harry Potter Fandom, I do think that Hermione is the true, ideal, Alpha Heroine. In my opinion, her character is more admirable than any other female protagonist that I can think of in any form of media. I see my version of Bella, very much like her, but with a few other character traits. (More violent, moodier, etc.) **

**But being a part of this generation is what sets her apart from the others in a lot of ways. That will play a bigger part in the story I am excited to tell. (The generation, not Harry Potter.)**

**In real life, Hermione is seen as a role model, and I think any parent would be lucky to have a child of such character. There are others, from everywhere that influence my writing and how I see my characters as I write them. **

**I have mentioned, Four from Divergent when it comes to Gabriel. **

**Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays and I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. They give me the fuel I need to post these chapters. **


	11. Ready or Not

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone is enjoying the new decade. I wrote this on my plane ride home. I've been a little nitpicky! This chapter and the two following it mark the official start of a new life. Exciting! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. It only takes one or two before I will get my butt up and type out what I've already written down on paper. **

**Everything under the Twilight Umbrella belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**All original characters belong to me. I am writing a unique piece that does involve all supernatural species, magic, origins, warriors. Not even close to this story and the Twilight world, but the original characters are definitely relatives. **

**No copyright infringement intended. **

Ready or Not.

** Bella ** Three Weeks Later

Sunlight flooded our bedroom, making my eyelashes start to flutter. Taking in a deep breath the scent of honey permeated my senses so much, I could almost taste it. I instantly felt calm, despite my irritation at being woken up. I didn't need to smell him, to know that Edward was in the room with me. He was behind me, not an inch between us, despite his long, muscled legs, and arms, we were a perfect fit. I rarely woke without his arms around me, his long fingers protecting my pregnant belly.

Well… maybe not my entire belly, he didn't have superpowers, that's just how it felt. We were all safe, protected, and loved all night and day. Edward quickly became my cooling blanket—I was hot all the time. I fibbed a few times, unwilling to let him go when I wasn't.

"Motherfucking shit! Why do I always forget not to think of these things when we are like this!"

I didn't need to see smug to hear it. And Edward's voice was superior, "So you're not hot all the time?" he chuckled a bit.

"In one way or another, I am, so, semantics." My neck was heating up from the blush, taking over.

I changed the subject.

Grunting, it took all of my muscles to turn and face Edward. It was shocking how hard moving as I once did became. Now we were more than an inch apart thanks to my stomach

Edward lifted himself and leaned over, giving me a chaste kiss.

"I don't mind being your cooling blanket, and it's the best job to have. How are you feeling? Well, other than being hungry."

"Fat, tired, sore, antsy, the usual. Anything interesting last night?"

Something in Edward's face made me think he'd be blushing if he could.

"It's getting harder to watch your dreams lately. I read Moby Dick to the babies in the rocking chair."

I tried to pretend that my feelings weren't hurt "because your wife is as big as a whale?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, even with all the sigils. I thought that since you were covering the classics. And… well… Bronte, Austen, and Shakespeare are so uplifting. I wanted to give the babies some… variety?"

I felt warm all over, no longer nudgers, the babies were movers, shakers, and kickers. Whenever I started to feel this way, it felt like they were dancing.

"No more arguments about Bronte. Why can't you see my dreams?"

"It isn't that I cannot. Bella, your hormones are producing some interesting, intense sexual fantasies."

I imagine my eyes were wide as a stoplight, my face turning the same color.

"Oh."

Edward stroked my cheek, "They do not turn me off Bella, quite the contrary. My mind starts to wander. I am taking mental notes, hopefully, next week."

Okay, Edward was just as hard up as I was.

Carlisle and Lydia permitted us, in the beginning, to mess around. The best five days of my very short pregnancy. Our honeymoon was the epitome of my life so far, although it had precarious moments. I spent a lot of time mastering the art of concealing my thoughts on the island.

However, since I met Edward, each time we surrendered our thoughts to the other, our bond grew. The first five days were about us, getting ready to be partners in life and parenthood. We both had moments in the past that we were ashamed of, letting go of it all created an atmosphere so intimate, I never thought possible.

We unanimously agreed that speaking out loud was not only beneficial to us but the babies as well... They loved the sound of Edward's voice. The way they communicated feelings without words or thoughts was incredible.

Other times they were not privy to the words due to their sensual nature. Edward and I managed to drop every wall we had up, from fear to embarrassment. We conquered our insecurities, learning how to touch the other, instructing the other what to do. I was thankful for our little gift. With Emmett's sense of humor, I might have died of embarrassment. We evaded his teasing entirely. Edward even learned how to stop destroying headboards.

I was also extraordinarily clean with the three or so baths we took together, daily.

When I got a cramp during my climax, that was the end of that. My dreams must have taken it from there.

"I am not going to apologize for that. I cannot wait for this to be over."

Rose knocked on the door. She was giving us a ten-minute warning. Food would be coming, and so would the mother hens.

I groaned, looking for the damn remote that made our bed turn into a very comfortable, albeit massive lounge chair. I watched Edward get dressed, drooling, quite literally. This was torture. Those first five days were critical in another way; I surrendered control, and some of my pride to Edward and Edward alone. His husbandly duties included helping me get dressed and undressed.

Rose learned the hard way why she needed to give us a warning. The kissing, oh, the kissing was unavoidable, and so was the time limit. With my garments coming off and on, it didn't matter how Shamu like I felt. Edward had a dazzling effect on me.

After Rose's shift started, Edward would take his leave to hunt. Nobody knew how long he would go without hunting after the kiddos were born. More like, nobody knew how long it would be after I started the transition. I was not going to let him suffer. This rule was strictly enforced. Carlisle insisted over the last four days that I switch to human blood. So, being around blood wasn't exactly pleasant for Edward. He would bring it to me whenever I needed it, but he had to be in pain, he had a great poker face about it.

"See you soon, love," Edward said before disappearing, the very second Rose opened the door.

Things were changing in the Cullen household; I did not know how to feel about it. Edward and Rose finally seemed to forge a real friendship. We spent our days in the living room, so Emmett and I bonded over the stupidest things (Edward confirmed both he and Rose did not understand it.)

Jasper, well, he was torn. It was not that Alice didn't want to be around me, she would get headaches, and she had to start living a life without her gift. I made life very difficult for her. She withdrew a lot if anything to avoid the physical suffering. Since she had separated herself from the family, she and Edward started to grow apart.

Yet! Alice was thrilled to be an aunt, and I got to hang out with Jasper as she was going nuts in Seattle with Esme getting the nursery ready, buying baby clothes. Add in Gabe, Nia, and Lydia's constant presence. I couldn't complain. I was immensely grateful for the large living room.

"Type O Negative, pancakes, fruit, eggs, and bacon!" Rose announced.

God, I couldn't believe I was eating this much or drinking as much blood as I was. As soon as my meal was finished, the babies would drift into sleep, and Rose moved me into Carlisle's office, where Edward would join me. As far as the routine went, we had it down pat.

The measuring of my stomach thankfully worked.

"41 cm, today, Bella," Carlisle informed me, thoughtfully. "Bella, it was 40 cm yesterday. It is my opinion that you should deliver in three days. If everything you have been writing down is accurate, their brain development has surpassed a three-year-old human."

That was concerning.

Edward put his hands and ear to my stomach while Jasper sensed them.

"Without a doubt, you could deliver today, but this is probably a good time to get your head straight about what is going to come right after, you know, becoming a vampire." He flashed a grin that Edward missed, entirely focused on something else.

Holy, fucking, shit, this was going to happen.

"Might want to start thinking about names before someone makes up a stupid nickname when you are in transition," Jasper added.

I shot Edward a dirty look. We still hadn't agreed on this subject.

"Lilith Emma-Luna Cullen," I spat, "If we have a girl."

We agreed that there was no way to name them after family, it wasn't fair, nor did I want them to have 13 middle names or a dub smash of them all.

Except… I really wanted Masen if we had a boy. Edward was warming to the idea.

"Ugh," Edward tried to hide his dislike for the witchy nature of it.

"Lilith, well you know, was the first woman according to lore. I think that's fitting. Emma for the actress who played Hermione, and Luna because she is such an amazing, carefree, adorable, loyal wizard, who cares? Harry Potter is so mainstream these days. They'll think I'm a bit quirky like she is. Unless you prefer Katniss."

The last sentence took Edward by surprise because there was no hint of a bluff in it. If that was what it took, I would name our daughter Katniss. I hated it, but I was getting tired of this. What was wrong with Lily anyway?

"Lilith Emma-Luna Cullen and Masen Elijah Cullen." I boasted.

Elijah was my favorite vampire in a show that had themes of my Mother's theory on the idea of the origin of the vampire species. That is precisely what bothered Edward. God help us if we had two girls or two boys.

I agreed with Carlisle about the three days. If anything, I may be able to convince him…

"Edward, I won't know my babies when the change happens. I want something that I can pull to my head, to think about while I'm changing. Even if we go with Emma-Luna, these were characters who helped me become who I am. Especially during my time in school. The institute was no Hogwarts, but it was a great way to escape. Hermione was my hero, is my hero, and our kids are going to be witches, I want that for them too!"

I saw the look in his eye. I was getting through to him. It looked like I got consensus from everyone else. Of course, this happened every day.

"…and …" I sighed, I didn't want to hurt Carlisle's feelings, but this was the truth, "Masen is you! I know we said no family names, but this child is biologically a Masen! Maybe since his last name will be Cullen, your Mom and Dad should get some credit for conceiving you! Credit your Mom for asking Carlisle to take care of you. The Masen's are important!"

Edward looked at Carlisle, I hated their silent conversations when it came to this shit, but I just laid back on the table.

"Oh, hell, we're going to binge-watch The Originals until I deliver," I said through gritted teeth.

"Masen, and Emma-Luna Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Lilith, Edward! Emma-Luna to our family but formally Lily Cullen to the humans. Lily Cullen! C'mon! Please?!"

"Tell me the name of the original vampires again."

"Did you just agree?" I asked, completely taken back.

"Yes."

Grabbing Edward's face to kiss him, I whispered, "thank you, I love you."

He shot me a lopsided grin, and everyone else seemed to be cheering on this conversation.

"Um, Nicklaus, he's a hybrid, Rebekah, Elijah, Cole, Finn, and Michael." I was suddenly unsure if I wanted him to watch the show, given the brutality, but I was all in at this point.

"Actors name?" Edward asked, clearly disliking the vampire names.

"Hmmm… I think Joseph, Daniel, Claire, Nathanial, and I don't know the others."

"Masen Joseph Cullen," Edward said, definitively.

I was so glad he had not watched the show now. He picked the character who was both the protagonist and antagonist…and part werewolf. He was complicated, but so was Edward.

"Lilith Emma-Luna Cullen, and Masen Joseph Cullen?" I needed to get confirmation. Jasper was so right about a stupid nickname.

Edward smirked and sealed our agreement with a kiss.

"Lily and Mase," I said, listening to how it rolled off my tongue.

Edward kissed me again before scooping me into his arms and carried me to where I spent my days. The same type of bed, but in the living room. I had a habit of randomly zonking out. Once I was settled, I wanted to tell everyone.

"Ahem, I have an announcement, we decided on names!"

"Assuming we are having a boy, as you seem to believe." Edward amended.

"Masen Joseph Cullen," I chirped.

Esme turned around, that worried me, she was so expressive! But quickly she turned back around, her approval was evident.

"We certainly owe the Masen's quite a bit. It's perfect." Esme leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle approved, that was easy to see but without reading his mind. I saw that he had the same faraway look that Edward did. They were thinking about Elizabeth Masen. Without her open acceptance and trusting Carlisle with her only child allowed him to be a grandfather in Edward Sr.'s stead.

I grimaced, "The girl's name is a little different. Lilith, but we will call her Lily. Nobody uses Esme's full name."

"Thank goodness," she chuckled.

"It's no different than that. Never Lilith… Lily, or amongst family Emma-Luna."

Gabriel barked a laugh at that one, "You should have just gone full-on Hermione!"

"Shut it!"

"I get the Luna…" Emmett was deep in thought, trying to figure it out.

"Emma is the first name of the actress who plays Hermione."

"I like it," Emmett gave me a broad smile.

Rose snorted, "That's because it's close to Emmett!" she play punched him.

"That's true. So what does Joseph mean?"

I tried not to get too upset about him bringing this up. Deceiving Edward was a bad thing, but I knew he would overreact. Emmett and I binged both the Vampire Diaries and The Originals together.

Edward looked at me, and then Emmett, and back at me again.

"It's the name of the actor who plays Klaus on The Originals," I admitted.

Emmett started laughing at Edward, too loudly.

"You haven't seen that show, have you, Eddie?"

NOOOOOO

Edward looked at me for an answer to Emmett's reaction.

"He's complicated, yes, but he's also an original Vampire hybrid, they are all a quarter witch too."

Edward knew I was up to something.

"Wait… he's a hybrid of what—"

"If I tell you, you won't understand. So, you can watch it or believe me when I say being the first hybrid partially by birth is more important."

"Oh boy," Emmett started to laugh, this time Rose smacked him for real.

She smiled, "They are lovely names."

Carlisle decided to intervene, "I agree. No one is perfect Edward,"

Everyone got the subtext of that statement.

"Bella chose the first woman, and in choosing free will, Lilith was demonized, literally for it. I understand why Emma-Luna is essential. The 21st century is the first where the trend is not the damsel in distress but the heroine who saves the world. If there is a love story, the men are their equals. Men and women are working together for a greater good.

Sure, it's Harry's story, if it were not for his friends, he would have never made it. She didn't define herself by her looks or sensuality. Hermione is all brains, practice, and talent. Now the media is full of supernatural shows, books, and films portraying us in ways I never thought I'd see. Vampires who are complicated, or who abstain, witches who work for good, not using magic to punish or get revenge. Covens turned family, both vampire and witch alike."

Carlisle was so much better at convincing Edward of these things than I was.

"That is why Bella will be a different vampire. She is a child of this generation, where women heroines are looked upon as role models, their "otherness" is what makes them so unique. Commercially, women heroines are the most successful in both literature, film, and television." Jasper had my back.

"Humans can also be, as they have been in history, the actual monsters." I shrugged.

"Just be glad she's not insisting on Katniss Hermione Beatrice Cullen," Gabriel tried to hold in his laughter, unsuccessfully. "Or R Four Tobias-Petah Cullen."

He knew me too well.

"That's quite enough. Gabriel!" Lydia yelled, sensing my uncomfortableness.

"Four? And R?" Edward asked.

"Really, Edward?" I married such a nerd.

Emmett started pelting him with DVD's: Divergent, Warm Bodies, The Hunger Games; I am Number Four, and so on.

"I guess we have the entertainment portion covered. If I was going to go weird, I'd name her Six since it's Tris' nickname in Divergent.

Six from the Lorian novels, and in the movie, I Am Number Four… well… Six is the biggest badass, the kickass fighter. Her scenes alone make me smile. You'll see." I looked up at Edward, biting my lip, "I'm hot."

The conversation ended when we curled up together and popped in the first movie.

Thank God.

xxxxx

Alice joined the entire family to watch Warm Bodies. She was a sucker for a good zombie love story.

I felt something crack and screamed out in pain. Edward started to freak out but let Nia sense what it was, this dormant gift of hers became active when she needed it the most, to see her best friend live.

"Cracked rib," she muttered

The first week, Lydia, Gabe, and Nia would deal with broken bones together. One day, Rose asked her to channel her, and it was much more potent. That was the turning point for Rose and Edward.

Another sigil appeared, but my rib completely healed.

I looked at Edward, "Something wrong? What's going on?"

He was frozen, and I didn't like seeing that. I never wanted to see that expression again.

"Edward! Cut your shit out! What's wrong!" I screamed.

The room was uncomfortably quiet.

He shook himself out of it, "Nothing terrible after you screamed. I heard one say, 'Mommy!' the other, 'I hurt Mommy.' They have words and can attach emotion to them, just like you. So much remorse, worry, and love. Bella, I think we should do this tomorrow, they are not happy or comfortable."

My mouth hung open. This was what we had been waiting for! Edward heard them, and they were suffering!

"No, we have been waiting, hoping, that you would hear them…" I looked down, nope, not going to wait another day. "Cullens who haven't hunted go now. We are doing this today. Lydia, gather anything you need. Carlisle, Rose, when you get back, let's get it set up."

I looked at my brother as Edward processed what I was saying. I needed Edward out of the room.

"Edward, will you find clothes to wear while I'm changing and something for when I wake up." I looked at Alice, "Jeans, and sneakers, no heels or dresses. This happening today…Edward, are you…."

"I've been mentally preparing … you know about becoming a father and turning you."

I gave him a meek smile and swiped away a tear, then another. I didn't like the instruction I had to give out next. "Esme, can you get the room and everything else set up and ready to go for when it's your turn."

I couldn't hold back crying. They would all know my babies better than me when I woke.

That was the bargain.

Esme sat down next to me and put her hand on my leg, "Dearest Bella, you are their Mother. They love you and Edward; nobody is going to take your place. Just think of us as babysitters. I can relate to how you are feeling, but in the grand scheme, three days is nothing. You will get to meet them first. Thank you for trusting us."

I sniffed and nodded, letting Edward comfort me, "everything is going to be okay, love. I felt it, how much they love you. Nothing will change that."

"What if I am a blood-crazed monster who can't be around her kids," I started to cry again.

"You won't be, they've altered you, you couldn't hurt anyone that is so much a part of you. I'm not going to let you down, Bella. We'll figure it all out, no matter what comes." Edward started looking very worried.

I looked at Lydia, "If they are too powerful when they are born, I want you to bind their powers temporarily."

Edward gave me a bewildered look, "are you sure?"

I nodded, "I don't think it will be necessary, but they need to be guided into their magic if they are too powerful. I've been thinking about it, and I may not be able to control my powers. But I'm cutting off my lifeline, nobody, except me, can bind my magic.

There is so much Edward, I am afraid. My brother and I haven't known anything else but becoming more powerful, more deadly our whole lives. I am happy with the person I am… the first time I actually felt my age was at Forks High School. I don't want that for them. I don't know what to want…" I started hyperventilating.

Jasper calmed me before I had a full-on attack.

Edward got up, "I'm going to go get everything you need. We'll figure it out, but I think you should talk to these guys about this."

"Ella, why haven't you brought this up with any of us?" Gabriel looked genuinely upset.

"Because then, I'd have to admit that some of Charlie's thinking was right. You work for the institute; you are on the council. Obviously, our education and physical training worked out for you in that way. But what if I don't want that for them? What if I want them to be kids? Normal for as long as possible. I don't want them learning how to kill people before the age of 10."

"Then, they don't." Lydia said, shaking her head, "You are the Mom, and Edward is going to back you up on what you think is right here. If you feel their powers should be bound until you can control yours, we will talk about that. Don't worry about what you cannot control.

Your Mom and Phil, they had good intentions, but they did not know any different. The good thing is you grew up with your brother, and few share a relationship like you two. But we aren't their parents. We can advise. Only you and Edward will guide them down their path, help them decide their fate. They won't be attending the institute anyway."

"Because…" I sobbed, "I'm sorry… they aren't going to be accepted."

"And who said that is a bad thing? So they don't join the collective of pretentious snobs and their bloodline purity bullshit." Nia spat, looking at Gabe, shrugging, "sorry, but you know it's true."

"Come on, Ella, you have a good head on your shoulders. You're going to be a good Mom. They'll have more than enough love, with just the people in this family and ours." Gabe showed me a vial, with a note.

**Ella,**

**Take this right as Edward is about to turn you. When the transition is over, it will wear off. I'll deal with the family's thoughts. You're doing the right thing. **

I grabbed a pen and wrote back on the note, looking over my shoulder. Edward was probably freaking out on his own.

**I'm going to take the fall for the potion Gabe. He won't be mad at me. Just pretend like you didn't know. **

I made sure Lydia, and Nia all saw and agreed before I incinerated it.

"See, you learned how to do cool things like that, it wasn't all that bad." Gabe winked, but then hugged me. "I know you can do this; do you know why?"

I scowled, "Why?"

"Because there is not a single thing you cannot do when you put your mind to it. You are much stronger than you realize. I love you, Ella."

I gave my brother a silent acknowledgment, "I love you too, big brother."

**A/N: I have the first half of the next chapter written. I can say, with certainty, having a child of my own, I could never write anything gory, as breaking dawn was. Childbirth and Then Vampire transition coming up. Then we are going OOC completely! Reviews are always appreciated. They do give me the motivation to write, especially when I am world-building for my original fic. **


	12. Parenthood

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to post this. I've been concentrating this week on my original fic and publishing the first chapter on Wattpad for eventual self-publishing. **

**It's baby time! **

**I wrote this chapter a while ago, on pen and paper, and then lost it… go figure. **

**The Burning Chapter in Breaking Dawn may be my favorite of the entire saga. Actually, I think the last part of Breaking Dawn is my favorite of the series. So, to be able to do what I planned, I have broken them up into pieces. Hitting 3000 words before the change, I thought that be the best way of handling it. **

**I've always thought that Edward would be more talkative during Bella's transformation... So that is why the three days will be the next chapter. It will have parts of Breaking Dawn, and Midnight Sun in it. (Hey, just thought I'd give you a preview!)**

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, seriously, I got two today and it did actually give me the zest to finish the chapter and post it. So, thank you! a million times thank you! **

**Of course, everything Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. All original characters belong to me! No copyright infringement intended.**

Parenthood.

"Hey, can you give us a minute while you get everything set up?" My voice was cracked, and I was begging rather than asking.

As excited as my family was (The Cullen's included.) There was much to do!

Damn vampires were so fast, the room was empty. I wondered if Lydia, Nia, and Gabe were learning how to do that as well. I shook that errant thought away, when I felt Edward's eyes, smoldering.

_Three more days!_

"Edward," I returned the smoldering gaze into his topaz eyes with all of the love and intensity possible. "I just want you to know, I really do love you. I do not need to be Alice to know nobody will dissuade you from leaving my side. It is reasonable to be frightened. If there is one thing I know for sure, I will always come back to you. You need to know that too. Please don't beat yourself up. Tell me about the babies. Tell me anything. In three days, a new chapter begins. I am so glad I met you, loved you, and married you. Our life together really begins the moment my heart stops, and I want to move forward. So please take the time to let go of the past so we can truly do that, together as equals and parents. No regrets, I don't have any."

"Bella, I do regret many things, but not this, not our future. Three days. I love you."

Edward was silent for a moment.

"Carlisle and Rose are ready to get you situated. Rose needs to get your epidural started before the magic happens."

I took in a sharp breath; it really was time.

Speaking of vampire speed, out of nowhere, Edward appeared with a hospital gown.

"Lift up your arms."

"Ugh, another hospital gown."

"Better than a sheet."

I pondered that; Edward was right.

Once Edward undressed and dressed me, he scooped all of us into his arms, his eyes were sparkling. He really was excited. We made our way to the 'surgical suite.' Yes, indeed, a witch was giving birth to vampire twins, these were the days of our lives. I heard my aunt, brother, and best friend enchant all of the tools that would be needed.

"Don't go testing that, you may lose a finger. They will serve their purpose." Lydia warned all the onlookers.

"I may need a few more of these, you never know."

"Sure thing," Lydia winked.

Rose was on a stool and rolled over to me after Edward laid me down softly on the table. "Well, from what I hear, this is far worse when you are having contractions…" Rose trailed off, "I need you to sit at the edge of the table and curl around your stomach like a cat and do not move. I will try to make this quick. Before that, I'm going to go ahead and put in your IV."

I just nodded, absolutely terrified.

God! I hate needles! I was trying really hard not to think about the fact that there was a catheter in my spine, as I thought about the ridiculous idea, curling around my stomach like a cat? It would be horrible with contractions. It was pretty horrific without them. After that was done, I think Rose must have given me a little bit of morphine, because I freaked out a little when she injected me with lidocaine. Also, well, I was on the precipice of life! And death!

Edward tucked my hair behind my ears when I was situated. He never let go of my hand. I could see the excitement in his eyes. I also knew he was listening to Carlisle's thoughts. I really didn't want to know; this part was going to be gross. That was a given.

Edward told Carlisle to stop pinching me, and they both looked at me. I suppose that meant I was numb enough because a curtain went up over my stomach, and I started to cry.

"You're good and numb." Carlisle tried to soothe me, unsuccessfully.

Edward cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow, "why are you crying?"

"Because I am about to meet my children. This is actually happening."

His lip turned up a bit as he nodded, "ready or not."

"We'll figure out how to be ready."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Husband."

I could feel pressure, and my brain started to scramble for any sort of coherency, but that was a lost cause. I just felt a lot. The gamut of emotions was impossible to put into words, but mostly I felt this euphoric, intense, surreal, love, like my heart, was getting bigger, again! I didn't know if I had any more room! I felt something more for Edward at that moment, as he was making fun of my feeble attempts at a death grip on his hand. This man, who thought himself a monster was mine, forever, with kids to boot. This was the father of my children, that phrase triggered something in me, and I felt that internal shifting, it was just like what I felt the day Tyler Crowley almost killed me. The same internal change when it came to my nudgers. This was like Edward, and my little monsters as a unit, it was hard to breathe; it was so intense.

I suppose I hadn't really cared much if Edward heard those musings because he whispered in my ear, "I think I'm feeling it too."

"You will, when you see them, hold them. It's different for guys but this is a new life, a life less ordinary."

"Deep breaths, calm yourself," Rose warned again, turning up the oxygen. Rose looked pretty keyed up herself.

Edward nodded, agreeing with that thought.

I did not like the sounds; I should have brought my headphones because I heard something crunchy, but my disgust did not last for long when I heard a cry that I'd known my entire life. Carlisle lifted up a gooey, screaming, full-term baby boy over the curtain. Nia was quick with the blankets, as Edward helped me put my hospital gown down a bit so he could lay with me, skin to skin. She handed Edward the blanket, but he was in a daze. He put his head to the side, his arms crossed on the table, at the same eye level of the baby, totally transfixed.

Of course, I started to sob.

"Masen."

He had my color hair and my eyes.

"Looks just like Bella!" Edward blurted out, happily.

I heard the crunchy sound again, and I knew it was almost time to meet my second child.

I looked into my son's eyes. I knew somehow, he understood what I was telling him, even if it was just the tone of my voice. "You are my miracle, our miracle. I bet you somewhere in the veil your other grandparents, Renee, Phil, Elizabeth, and Edward Sr. are giving each other high fives and smoking cigars. I know they are."

Lydia looked up at me and agreed, "he is beautiful, Bella."

"Be good for your aunties, uncles, and grandparents. Mommy is going to take a long nap but then we'll be together," I gulped and looked at Edward, "forever."

"Switch," Edward suddenly announced just before I heard another cry. I handed Masen over to Edward and watched him fall asleep immediately.

"They sleep!" Rose said startled.

Of course, I already knew this, if they didn't sleep, they would have kicked their way through me. Thank the gods or whoever…

There was a look on Edward's face that I had anticipated, the one that signaled another change in him. Totally serene looking at his son. I kept repeating in my head a silent thank you to the Masen's and miss you to my Mom and Stepdad.

I don't think I'll ever get over the bewildered look Edward and I both had on our faces when we saw red, scarlet red hair, not as coppery as Edward's, it was definitely red, that could only come from him. Yet, I could see the color my hair turned whenever I was in the sun. She had piercing green eyes, that I did not think was possible for newborns, but who knew what was possible with these guys.

Soon she was on my chest, and I kept thinking, _God help this child with the overprotective father that she has. She is going to be a heartbreaker and he might lock her up in a tower. _

Edward tried to hide his amusement, and I could see he was thinking about that possibility already.

"Lily looks just like Edward!" Rose squealed.

I looked at my Emma-Luna, then my Masen, and then my husband. I understood what Edward was saying when he explained what it was like to be altered inside, drowning in intense emotion, and resurfacing a different person. Everyone else was talking and celebrating. But our eyes just kept darting around, taking in what it looked like to have… to be a family.

"Twenty fingers, twenty toes, Dad." I joked as Carlisle and Lydia went about putting Humpty Dumpty back together again. It was quiet in the room, I knew what was coming, so did everyone else, this was a sacred time. The time I needed to memorize exactly what their faces looked like, hoping that would hold me over for three days.

I sort of liked the name Lily, and it suited her at that moment, she was far more alert than Masen was. She was watching us as we watched her. There was a silent acknowledgment, she knew who I was, who Edward was, and who her brother was.

"Someone has a protective younger sister." I giggled.

"Gosh, that doesn't run in your family or anything," Nia couldn't help herself.

I blushed. I think Gabe and I were equally protective of the other.

I was grateful and delighted with this outcome. It could have been much worse. That is what I had to tell myself when I saw Carlisle give Edward a look. The look that said, it was time for the next renovation. My time with my babies was over, and I was scared out of my mind, I didn't want to let Lily go, I didn't want to see Edward stop holding Masen, but I had agreed to this. The tears wouldn't stop flowing but I managed to tell Lily, "time for mommy to take a nap like your brother is. Be good, I love you both, all three of you." The hot tears were overwhelming me.

"Don't worry, they are in good hands," Carlisle said as he took down the curtain. "We can't wait much longer."

Edward handed Masen to Rose and Lily to Esme, and I saw it again. The face of someone who was feeling something so powerful it was changing them, inside. Esme was a grandmother. A dream she had long given up on. Rose was finally holding a child in her arms, no Masen was not hers, and she knew this. Neither of us worried about her running off with them. This was as close as it was going to get, and she looked utterly content with that. Rose had been on their side since day one. I saw Emmett at the door looking at his wife, no doubt thinking the same thing. The gooey sappy sweetness of baby love and familial love was so palpable the air was thick with it.

Gabe walked in and kissed me on the cheek, "you did well, as usual." He handed me the potion on the sly. "I'll see you on the flip side, I love you, Ella. Say hi to Mom and Phil if you see them this time. Oh, hell, even Dr. Strange. I know you can do this, and so do you."

I gulped, "that I do." I hoped.

I turned over as Rose removed the catheter out of my spine. As tempting as it was, Carlisle was unsure of the effect of having it in there when the venom came, so I would have a short amount of time to enjoy the numbness. I was very much enjoying the morphine as it was kicking my ass. I had two crucial things to do before I let it take over completely.

"We did good, Edward. We are so blessed. Thank you. Thank you, Rose."

She gave a slight smile, looking at Emmett holding Masen for the time being.

"Thank you, Bella." She whispered in my ear. "I'm going to give you a bigger dose, we want the morphine to be ahead of the venom. I hope it works, girl."

I opened the vial and chugged it down. Edward's face contorted entirely.

"What was that?"

"When my lifeline is cut, you'll hear my thoughts again. Just know that I am in there. Always will…"

"You locked me out?" Edward sounded kind of pissed, but I was too high to care.

"Mmm, Hmmmm," the vial dropped from my hand and smashed on the floor.

"Oops!" I giggled hysterically.

I pointed at Edward and tried to tell him, despite my slurred speech, "don't be mad at me, it's because I love you. No masochistic indulgence for you. Those days are over." My eyelids were starting to fight me.

"Kiss me, tell me you love me, and I'll see you in the next life."

My eyes slammed shut.

I felt Edward kiss my eyelids, "I love you." He kissed my lips, "I'll see you at the start of our next life."

The room was empty, the intimacy was making my hormones go nuts. That's all I needed to take with me into the next life, being a nymphomaniac.

Edward kissed the hollow of my ear and my throat.

I heard him take a shaky breath.

It was time.

I started to meditate, holding the mental image I had of Edward holding both babies while starting my mantras, '_I will never hurt you. I will be good like Carlisle. All life is sacred.' _

I felt the burning begin. I couldn't have said anything if I wanted to, the morphine choked me and was holding me down. I went deeper, clenching my teeth, still keeping the picture in my head as my body began to turn into Ash.

**EPOV**

What in the world?

Bella's breathing sped up; her teeth clenched shut after I plunged venom into her heart. I bit each artery then closed the wound. It was an emergency precaution, but I didn't think it could hurt. It might speed up the process.

Then Bella's face and body relaxed, and she did not resemble anyone I've ever seen transform. But, when had Bella reacted like anyone else I've ever known.

Gabe cleared his throat, "She wanted me to give this to you." He patted my shoulder hard, quickly turning around before leaving the room. "Congrats, by the way, they are beautiful, and you guys are going to be great parents. I have a feeling everything is going to work out just as it was supposed to. I'll come by later to see how things are going."

I didn't respond directly; I was looking at the letter Gabe handed me and opened it.

_**Edward, **_

_**If everything has gone according to plan, well, I just started the process. I don't like secrets, and I don't know how we managed to keep this one from you for so long, but I hope it comforts you as it comforts me. **_

_**I knew how hesitant you were about changing me in general. Nervous, I would forget you or hate you or resent you… you know the absurd things that you worry about. When you told me that I would be begging you to kill me, I knew I couldn't do that to you, even if I didn't really mean it. **_

_**If you were curious at all, as to why your family and mine have been making references about my ability to handle pain, well, I am not sure they all know but I have spent 6 months training through the pain. I asked Jasper to show me what it felt like. He also taught my brother and after that my brother was able to cast a spell that would make me feel it, as I learned how to deal with it. I learned to meditate through the pain. **_

_**I know what you are thinking, I shouldn't be comforting you. I honestly believe it was the best thing to do given how surprisingly intense it was, at first. I am determined to keep you and the babies and my goal to be like Carlisle, to not hurt you, or anyone, in my head as much as possible. I don't know what to expect. I do know that I do have my ways of dealing.**_

_**I just love you that much. **_

_**(I really want to say 'I'll see you in another life when we're both cats' from Vanilla Sky, but we won't be cats- I hope.) **_

_**You are going to be a great father, and I am the luckiest girl in the world. **_

_**PS I put another song on your iPhone, it seemed apt. **_

_**Take care of yourself. Take care of our kiddos. I'll see you soon.**_

_**I love you, **_

_**Your future vampire wife, **_

_**Bella. **_

**A/N: Yay! I hope that was a suitable, not life-endangering version of what almost made me throw up in the theater and reading the darn book. I guess if you have kids, childbirth can be umm, personal? **

**The song, by the way, is called Trampoline. I won't post the lyrics here, but I found it when I was looking for another song to help me write the other story, Monsters. **

**I wanted to touch on that for a second. I am so unsatisfied with my first chapter and have begun to rewrite it for the umpteenth time. Regardless, I have had to be very careful with how and why the Guardian thing comes up here, and her magic, and her childhood. **

**Although the story I am writing is totally out of the Twilight Wheelhouse. My protagonist is definitely not like Bella, not even this version, and she is already in love, and in a relationship when the story starts. There may be vampires hooking up, but it will not be with my heroine…. Also, vampires are more traditional, in a sense than Stephenie Meyer's (and I would say that Edward's godfather is probably Angel.) **

**I have spent months doing world-building and going out of my mind in the process. Gabriel, Lydia, and Nia are all in the story, but they are very different than I have set them up to be here. (REALLY different.) I really don't want anyone to think I plagiarized this world… that is wrong. As I said, it won't be on here because it's original, but I need to be perfectly clear about that before I continue to post…or re-post more chapters (my username is mogirl09 on Wattpad by the way.) **

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, seriously, I got two today and it did actually give me the zest to finish the chapter and post it. So thank you a million times thank you. **


	13. Killing Her Softly

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I think I may have written and re-written it about 5 times! I hope everyone likes seeing this from the non-burning members of the family. This chapter would have been like 10000 words if I had included the burning chapter from Breaking Dawn. **

**I had to break this up into two chapters. This is entirely from Edward's POV. So don't forget to read the next chapter! **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed. You cannot imagine how much you all motivate me. Each review I got, I wrote more and more of the story. Your reviews guide the story, as well. **

**As always, the Twilight World belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. **

*** EPOV ***

The seconds were endless, each one stretching into the future, elongating as it passed by.

Bella must have known, no matter what, I would worry.

Pain tugged at my heart. I was so curious about this transformation, was she in pain? Also, Bella's magic and her memories. Did venom heal past trauma? Well, it didn't happen for Rose. Her ordeal was baked into her; she almost died because of it. All these years carrying resentment in her heart, until the twins came along.

I could swear, that Bella's blonde streak was starting to darken. Some of the sigils disappeared, and some were just as prominent.

"Nia? Can you come up? I want to ask you a question." I called out.

A few minutes passed before Nia and Gabe showed up, Nia was holding Lilly, Gabe holding Masen.

"It's so eerie! Bella looks just like Charlie, and I look just like Renee! Now your little girl looks just like you, and Mase here looks just like Bella." Gabe's voice echoed the same reverie as each member of our family. Our inexplicable miracles changed the dynamics of our entire household. I suppose whoever came up with the idea that we only changed once, didn't factor in having children; or becoming grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Then again, for all, we knew this was a first.

I shook my head out of those thoughts, I would save them for later. "Nia, are all of these sigils going to go away?"

Nia tried to conceal the smile threatening her mouth. "Most of them should, yes."

"Most?"

"Well, there are two that are anchored to her soul. From the looks of it, her soul is intact." Nia winked. "It figures Bella would be the only vampire on the planet to have tattoos."

"I don't understand."

"You see, she asked me to cast this one," Nia pointed at one at the top of her left rib cage, closest to her heart. "That one just means love. The other, on the back of her neck, means 'letting go of the past.' From what I can see, it's working."

It was humorous, and typical Bella to be the first at everything. She was the first to have a tattoo as a vampire and survive giving birth to witch/vampire hybrids as a human witch; I knew this was another method of comforting me. She knew her soul would stay intact.

It worked.

Gabe surveyed the room and how Bella looked, trying not to cringe. "How about these two come back up when, uh, this room doesn't look like a horror movie."

I looked around, it wasn't too bad. Yeah, the c-section materials were all there, I had Bella's blood on me from biting her and the baby's blood and goop on me from their first appearance. Okay, he had a point.

"Edward, are you all right? Maybe you should come out of there."

"I can't leave her," I heard myself croak.

"Alice, where are you?" Gabe called.

"I'm back here," Alice answered softly from her room, where she and Jasper had holed up to get away from Bella's blood. Though, her blood did not make our throat burn, neither did the babies. Jasper cared too much about her to chance it.

"Can you come? Edward needs help."

There was a short pause. "Um…yes…okay…"

"Edward?" Alice spoke softly from the doorway.

"Mmm?" I answered, not looking up.

"Edward, how is Bella doing?"

"Her heart is beating," I muttered

"What's the matter then?"

"Alice, is she going to be okay?"

Alice approached slowly.

_Well… honestly… I still don't know! I can't see Bella! Really, Edward, you shouldn't rely on me anymore when it comes to this stuff. Her witch…_

Alice stopped mid-thought. "HaHaHa! Oh, boy, am I thick!" She slapped herself on the forehead.

"I am so sorry, Edward; I didn't figure this out until just now. You remember the night that Bella almost killed the Mutt in Forks?"

A smug smirk appeared on my face, "how could anyone forget that? What a night!"

She sighed, "yes, yes, it was, but I couldn't see any of it! I thought that maybe my gift short-circuited or something. Then all of those times, I have been wrong or forgetful when it comes to her. I almost let her walk down the aisle without shoes! Then the babies, oh, I am so thankful to be a vampire, I won't have to experience those headaches that were killing me again. Bella has two distinct sides to her, the human part, which I can see, not as well because I don't remember being human, but I was one. She was harder to see, but I could. Then there is the witch side of her, and I've never been a witch, so how would I know anything about that? OR being pregnant with witch/vampire hybrids?! I've never experienced that! Oh gosh! All that freaking out! I can only see what I am or have been. I might be able to see her better when she's more vampire than human, but maybe not if her magical side is dominant. Either way, you two were doing well communicating without me. I think it should stay that way. I don't need my gift to tell you she's going to be just fine, and she will take us all by surprise, more than ever. Bella has a talent for shocking you, just when you thought you've seen it all."

How had no one figured that out before? I was relieved to hear it.

"Have you seen the babies?"

"No, I've been too w…worried about Bella." She said, her voice breaking.

I reached for Alice's hand and realized that I was not alone. We stood there together, gazing at Bella's face, all signs of torment gone.

"She seems peaceful at least," Alice hesitated, "Uhhh, Edward, when this room is less… bloody… Jasper would like to spend a few minutes with her alone. You know he's become like a brother to her, and they went through a lot of this together. Don't be mad at him for it. Bella scares the hell out of him! I swear he said that. Another impossibility, so I thought. Let's get the room cleaned up, then Bella, and then you."

"That's fine. I would wait until Bella's blood is clean. Rose gave her enough morphine to down an elephant. I hope she's feeling no pain."

"That's all you can do. Now we wait."

"Yes."

Despite their differences, Alice stood with me for a few more minutes, hand in hand, thinking of our mutual love for this woman… My family's thoughts were on the same wavelength. Bella was truly loved. Mutual respect shared by even Rosalie, and that was shocking. Our brave, kind, smart, selfless, loving, cocky, hot-tempered, and, at times, foolhardy, wife, daughter, and sister.

Eventually, Alice broke the silence. "Edward, she's going to make it. You know… I was 99% sure that she was going to die when she was shot. The surgeons didn't understand how she made it off the table, much less how fast she recovered. Carlisle was sure her demise was imminent; he just did not know how to break it to you. He was worried that you would run off and try to kill yourself. But she survived, because of you, and your love. She's going to be perfect; she loves you more than ever, and with Lilly and Masen, she has even more reason to come back to you. She's going to be supermom and super-wife. So, let's get this place cleaned up so the rest of the family can see her."

Alice flitted away to collect the necessary supplies… scrub brushes, buckets, bleach, ammonia, trash bags, furniture polish, paper towels, and lots of rags.

It took us around forty-five minutes to get rid of all traces of the smell of blood.

'_Do you want some help with Bella?'_ Alice asked when we'd cleaned up Carlisle's office, turned surgical suite, and eliminated all the remnants of blood we could get to.

"I'd like to wash her myself, but you can bring the clothes she wanted to wear."

'_Happy to. Are you okay here, then?'_

"Yes, I'd like some privacy with Bella.

'_Okay, I'll get the clothes and then check on the situation.' _

"See if you can get Rose to hunt," I whispered.

'_I will.'_

"Alice?"

'_Yes, Edward?' _

"Thank you, Alice."

'_You're welcome, Edward.'_

We both smiled at this habitual exchange. She shut the door behind her.

I took one more look at my beloved Bella and kissed her forehead. I took off my shirt after washing my face and hands. When I returned to Bella, I saw that Alice had not only brought the clothes Bella but for me as well. Surprisingly enough, she picked the clothes Bella actually wanted to wear.

I hoped in the shower momentarily, happy to get all the foreign substances off of me.

Alice also had the forethought to bring a basin and a pitcher from the kitchen, a bathing sponge, a short stack of towels. The bowl was filled with soapy water. There was also shampoo and conditioner.

_God bless Alice! _Apparently, she could still see _my _future- short term, anyway-although perhaps this collection of supplies was a result of her detailed-oriented nature rather than a vision. I wondered if my future was also blank when Alice looked. She hadn't mentioned it, but it seemed likely that it would be, given how completely tied to Bella I was. My future was dependent on what happened to my wife.

I washed Bella's face, not because she needed it, but because she would have if she were able to. I made my way to her stomach, it had been so big just a few hours prior, it was not now, but her skin was still slack. The incision wound from the c-section was almost gone. Her gunshot scar was gone as well.

I washed every inch of her, including her feet. When I did that, I thought I saw her smile from being ticklish, that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

I rolled her onto one side with a pillow under her head and cleaned her back. Alice brought in another basin, pitcher, and a hairbrush. Bella enjoyed having her hair brushed. I gently pulled Bella to the end of the table, her long mahogany locks spilling over it. I poured water over them, shampooed, rinsed, conditioned, rinsed again, then after towel drying her hair, I brushed it; just as the sun caught it, the red was intensifying in the sun, her ordinary mahogany-colored hair, was turning a new shade of red too.

With Alice's help, and without complaint, she helped me with her undergarments, tank top, and prepregnancy yoga pants. Alice also brought a brand new muse tank top, jeans, hoodie, socks, and sneakers for when it was time to hunt. I was impressed by Alice's ability to adapt to Bella's wishes. This was my Bella, why dress her up like a barbie? I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, from here to eternity.

After Bella's first hunt, Lydia, Nia, Gabe, and Carlisle wanted to see how the magic she had before manifested, or if it had at all. As usual, bets were going on about the twin's magic, and hers. I was sure that Jasper was correct, he thought she'd be a mental and physical shield. Her magical talents would turn into gifts, defensive, offensive, some sort of ability like no one had ever seen or conceived of. He did not think Bella would be able to fly, as Emmett did.

That one made me laugh. I remembered our honeymoon and how Bella was able to lift herself into the air, using the elements. So maybe it wasn't as ridiculous as everyone thought. Some thought she'd be like Jane and Alec, but they were practicing witches who had hate in their hearts.

Bella was all love and hormones. She didn't realize that for the next decade, at least we'd both naturally act like nymphomaniacs. With children who slept! Ahhhh! Soon we'd be in our soundproofed, near-indestructible house. It was almost like this was how everything was supposed to turn out. I had to hold on to that hope to get back to when I went down the despair rabbit hole.

Throughout Bella's pregnancy, and now in triple time, every family member started modifying the property, and our house for the new arrivals. Esme had the nursery, naturally. Alice, our bedroom. Emmett made one room into a paradise any child, or adult even would kill for. The bathrooms were redone. Gabe and Jasper had been working on fencing all twenty acres. The fence made out of iron was at least three times Bella's height, it had temporary spikes that pointed inside and outside, not to mention it was electric and intimidating. The gate would only open via fingerprint or personal code. If you could find the property in the first place. To say there was a lot to do was an understatement. The babies had taken everyone by surprise. I was happy to be able to see it through the other's thoughts. I was not going to leave Bella to pitch in.

Emmett, captain fun, was determined to be the coolest uncle of all, erected a sizeable fenced backyard, it was not only the most intricate playground I've ever seen, but the treehouse was flabbergasting. His next project was putting in a pool. I almost put my foot down on that one, but our children would be more isolated than most. The more they had to do, the better. He had an ulterior motive, Rose. Everything he did, made her look at him with eyes she never had before, devoted, resentment free. He would walk on hot coals to spend eternity with THIS Rose. Not that the way she was before bothered him, before Masen and Lilly. Rose was making him feel special.

If we had hired human contractors, this would have taken months, maybe years. Magic, vampire speed, strength, along with never getting tired and the sheer size of our family shrunk months, perhaps years into weeks. Lydia, Nia, and Gabe spent a few hours harnassing energy from Jasper to ward and shield everything. We did not know what to expect. Because of that, we did not want to be found.

Esme was spending her time with the babies, and then the nursery, then Lydia and Nia on blueprints. The last three weeks were the busiest my family had ever been before.

Nia and Gabriel would marry on New Year's Eve here, only Nia's mom would be added to the guest list. Mine and Bella's wedding was big enough for everyone. A small wedding was much more appealing. There was less of a chance of the witches or Volturi finding out. Not to mention not having to deal with jealous, murderous, mind raping cousins.

Yep, this would be quite a compound when it was finished. I chuckled, thinking about how this beautiful property was the result of Bella's anger at me impulsively buying Sleepy Hollow.

"You know, love. If anyone had told me, even if Alice that in one year we'd be married with children, I would think them mad. Of course, I thought you were insane and cheeky when you stuck your tongue out at me after I nearly killed you. I hope you don't regret not graduating as a human witch."

"She already graduated high school, with a real diploma, from a real prep school. It wasn't exactly what you would call normal. But she aced all of her advanced placement classes-with Ballet and Gymnastics and all of the physical extra-curricular classes she took. Ella can go to Dartmouth when she's ready if you still want to."

Gabriel must have a supernatural ability to hear what normal humans could not.

"She said Lydia homeschooled her." I scowled.

"That's true as well. Ella…" he sighed, "she needs to be an expert at everything. We learned Latin in school; that is important to know if you are casting spells. It was all that was available. Lydia and my Mom when they could, taught her languages she could use as a human-like Italian, French, Hindi, and Japanese." Gabe shook his head, "but also advanced Latin, Sanskrit, Greek, dead languages. Mom hoped Bella would be as interested in research as she was, and Bella was. She immediately began digging into the DNA research, you know the origins of witches and vampires. Also, she loved reading about different cultures, lore, histories, and magic. We did not have a lot of free time." Gabe looked down, "since we could walk, our lives were like fulltime jobs, with too much overtime. I can understand why she eventually rebelled by going to Forks. That was destined, I suppose. It will be interesting to watch her learn new things with the ability to process information so quickly."

"She told Charlie that she was thinking about being a psychologist. She's told me that she would love to be a professor in occult history. Anthropology, sociology, psychology. She is ambitious." I added. "What was school like for her?"

Gabe looked uncomfortable, "I'd rather not say, that's up to her. It wasn't easy, it was grueling, the pressure alone would make normal humans explode. Plus, it was a boarding school, so it was just the three of us."

I frowned, something must have happened.

The good news, Bella and I had an eternity to learn these things about each other.

18 hours had passed, and Bella was definitely changing. Her cheekbones became more prominent, her lips a bit fuller, and of course, her teeth were straightening and becoming plastic surgery white. Her face was more symmetrical. Her hair grew a little longer, she had intense, Scarlet highlights going through it now. Her temperature had lowered, but she was not as cold as me yet.

Nia was right about the sigils. They were all gone except the two that were supposedly connected to Bella's soul. When I really thought about it, this tattoo on the back of Bella's neck would make us look even more inconspicuous. Her scent had changed entirely, the blood pumping in their veins was almost impossible to detect over their natural smell, Lilly smelled like Bella did before becoming a vampire, Lavender, and Freesia. Masen got Bella's eyes, and Lilly got Bella's scent. Now it was interesting, I wasn't sure how but Bella smelled of the Sun, rain, desert, and honey.

"Your venom marked her." Jasper had a surprised look on his face. "Don't you think it's weird that she smells like the elements? The honey is just you. I don't smell any morphine."

"That is strange. How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"I know you, Edward," Jasper said as if it were obvious.

"I'm gonna go steal my babies for a while, Alice said you wanted time alone?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"If you don't mind?"

"I'm not her keeper. Of course, she will probably be able to hear you now that the morphine is out of her system."

"Thanks, Edward, they really are something."

I walked out of the room and shut the door, but I couldn't help the need to eavesdrop. I knew it was wrong, but this bothered me and not in a jealous way. Jasper once again knew something I did not.

"Okay, Bella. I know you are miserable right now, but I came in here to calm you and remind you of what we practiced. Go deeper, think around the pain, and think about melding into the table." Jasper commanded.

She was miserable. Who wouldn't be? But what was this about?

A few minutes went by. I assume Jasper was spending his time sensing and calming.

"I can't feel you, and if that means what I think it does. You're lucky you're my sister, I might call the national enquirer. Go! Find your husband and children," Jasper said.

I had no idea what was going on, but I had to hustle to get to Mase and Lilly.

"Rose?" I gave her a smile that was a thank you, and go away for now.

"Um, Edward." Rose started twirling her fingers after handing me the babies. "I am sorry about, you know, the last three weeks. No, I am sorry for being so awful to you. Emmett used to be the only thing that made me happy to be alive. So, I took my misery on you. Bella was right, this is a charmed life. I am so lucky that Carlisle saved me. I hope you know, I have always thought of myself as an aunt and godmother for someone who doesn't believe in god..." she stopped and shook her head laughing a bit, "...but nothing more. I will protect these guys with my life. I think we all would, but you haven't seen the change in all of us. Bella brought that, and I am so glad you fought for her... Well, She kinda fought me for you, but you know what I am saying. Well, this is about as sickening of an apology as it gets for me. I'm gonna go look at how the house looks now."

"Rose," I cleared my throat, "I know Bella would want me to say what was on my mind, and I am sure it would be on hers too. Thank you for everything. You have been a lifesaver. I know you will protect these guys with your life. I think Bella meant when she asked you and Emmett to be their godparents, it was more like if something should happen to one of us… We would want you to raise them."

Rose put her hand over her mouth, swallowing nonexistent tears away.

"That means so much. Nothing is going to happen to you guys. I don't like thinking that way, but that really means a lot to both of us. More than you know. I'm gonna go now."

I finally had my children in my hands, alone, it was hard to comprehend how I could be responsible for two beings, so perfect.

Bella.

The twins were looking around, then their eyes lit up as '_Mommy! Mommy!' _was going through their thoughts, and they were pointing at the same thing.

Mase looked at me with defiant eyes and shoved his hand against my cheek, and I no longer saw from my eyes. He was showing me in real-time, Bella, right in front of me.

_Mommy! _He repeated.

When he started to move his hand away, I couldn't see her anymore. So I took his hand and put it back on my cheek. "Keep showing me."

Bella was smiling at me, running her hands through the kid's hair.

"I am not sure if your Daddy believes this yet. Maybe Doctor Strange taught me a few things. I just wanted to see if I could project out of my body, and you guys can see me."

"I believe you," I said immediately because I did.

"Well," Bella spoke in her most pleasant tone, "I am just fine. I was having a hard time for a bit. I know you were snooping, so you know Jasper calmed me enough to go deeper into meditation to astrally project. I cannot really stay for too long. I don't want to be baked in without a soul. Although my soul is anchored to my body. Can I ask you just one favor? Stop talking in your thoughts, it's driving me crazy."

"You can hear us now?" I asked. I was feeling a little crazy.

"Yes. I had to go deep at first. You are in my vision all the time. I will never do anything that would cause you harm. I am so lucky. I'm going to be okay, Edward, and thanks to your syringe in the heart, it won't be as long as you think. I love you. Thank you for saying exactly what I would have to Rose. Masen, Lilly, be good until I can get up from my nap. I'm watching you. I'm going back to my nap now."

"I love you too, Bella. I'll come to talk soon."

"Edward, spend time with them too, they need a parent with them. You have family members too. I do, as well. You're a good husband."

Bella kissed us all on the forehead and was gone.

"Holy crap!"

"Did you see her?" Jasper was suddenly next to me.

"Yeah, well, no, Masen did, and I saw through his eyes. She went back to her body, I assume because she was worried about her soul."

"That's surely going to be an interesting talent of hers."

"Wow."

"It seems as if her human transition is over, now her magic is starting to manifest. She just popped out of her body! She is miserable, yes, but who wouldn't be? She is not nearly in as much pain as I thought she would be. Her ability to go deeper into meditation is impressive. The connection she has with the twins is a soul bond too. Did you see that the blonde streak is totally gone?"

"When did that happen?"

"Just when I was up there."

"I hope she loses her memory too, I mean of that night."

"Well, you never know. Bella really doesn't want to have the same life as before. What I've learned, and I'm sure you have too, is that when Bella puts her mind to something. She sure as hell accomplishes it. She's quite a gal, you did well."

"Perfectionist doesn't touch it." I shook my head, thinking about our honeymoon.

"Stop it!" Jasper snapped.

"No more regrets. I'm going to go see if anyone needs help outside."


	14. When Time Means Something

**A/N: Hi! I split up the last chapter into two because it was getting way too long. This does have some of Breaking Dawn in it. After this is when we veer out of the canon, witnessing the new Edward and Bella and family. **

**As always, the Twilight World belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. **

I took the babies back up with me to Carlisle's office. They were curious, looking around me to see their sleeping mother.

"She'll be awake soon, little loves," I assured them before their lids got heavy. I had to chuckle a little at how much Masen slept. He reminded me so much of Bella when she would try to fight sleep, rarely succeeding. I hummed Bella's lullaby, and once they were sure that their mom was sleeping too, Lilly and Masen were out like champs.

Another long day had slowly passed. Bella was definitely a vampire, or more vampire than human, at least. Her heart pounded like a freight train, but the wet sound of blood moving through her veins was gone. What blood was left was thicker, more viscous, requiring her heart to work hard to move it along. Bella's formerly ivory skin had changed to a pearly white, not yet as white as mine, but on its way.

I put my fingers to my wife's beautiful lips and found that there was no human softness left to them. They were hard as marble, like mine. Beyond a doubt, it was happening. Bella would be unbreakable…I was looking forward to that! I let myself imagine what it would be like to kiss her with all my passion, to make love without continually holding back, to be in love with her without ever worrying I might kill her. It was hard to conceive.

Carlisle and Esme slightly knocked and walked in. Esme was eyeing the sleeping Masen, while Carlisle was eyeing Lilly. I handed the sleeping treasures over, so I could hold my wife's hand.

"So how does it feel to be grandparents?" I asked.

Esme's eyes glassed over, tears would be flowing if it were possible.

"Oh, Edward, I never thought I'd be holding an infant in my arms again, much less two! I would say that Bella is magic, but we already knew that."

I forgot to tell Carlisle Bella's surprise appearance.

"Oh! Speaking of magic, Carlisle I was downstairs with them, Jasper wanted to spend time with Bella when both of them started pointing to the same place squealing '_mommy!' _in their thoughts. I didn't pay much attention to that. Masen got angry… or close to it. Masen put his hand on my face, forcefully. I saw Bella in real-time. She astrally projected, and these two could see her, and I could too through Masen. I knew it wasn't some sort of illusion because she told me to stop talking in thoughts. She can hear us. Jasper helped calm her into the state to do it. She's back in her body now."

Carlisle had to take a second to think about that, "she astrally projected with the venom in her system? I can't smell the morphine, just that her scent has changed."

"So it seems."

"Fascinating. May I examine Bella?"

"Of course."

Carlisle handed Lilly to Esme.

"Everything looks good son, I heard about Bella's sigils. It is tough to surprise me, but this lovely young lady never fails to."

"You aren't the only one."

"I don't know how she's doing it." Carlisle shook his head, bewildered, "These two are at least, right now, very good at letting us know what they want. I forgot what human hunger felt like, but they know how to project it to all of us. Something they will have to get control over. Influencing large groups of people is not something that will keep us inconspicuous."

"Do you think they are manipulators?"

"I have no idea. I believe this has something to do with you two. We'll just have to wait until Bella wakes."

"In the short time I've spent with the twins, it amazes me how much they are like me, Bella, and my mom. I even see my dad in Masen. They already have a relationship like Bella and Gabe. You cannot really dismiss the biological similarities." I mused.

"I was just telling Lydia the same thing. She wanted to know what your mom and dad were like."

"What did you say?" I was curious too. I had never heard Carlisle speak of my father, and my memories were very dim. Although I remembered more and more.

"Well, Elizabeth was quite a woman. From the moment she laid her eyes on you, it was almost like she saw through you. So perceptive and open-minded. The way she looked at you, Edward. Total parental devotion. You and Bella had the same look when they were born. They love Edward, they are good through and through just like your parents."

"Just like their Mom." I chuckled.

"And their Dad!" Esme added

"I wonder if Bella and I had met when I was human if we would have gotten along? I know my Mom would have liked her but back then… you know how I was… how society was… I can see my Bella being a suffragette and a proud one at that. Of course, my mother was too, but she was in the closet. She just supported the cause."

Carlisle chuckled, "I think you guys might have had a disastrous meeting just like you did in this life. You say that you haven't changed, but Edward. Bella would not have fallen in love with that guy. Or if she did you two would argue all the time. Time has made you more open-minded, and she has opened you up even more. I believe your mother would have found a way to get you two together. I wish I had known your Father better. He seemed rather stoic. I see that in you, often. He was more worried about you and his wife. When he was well aware he didn't have much time left. You'll have to fill them in, of what you remember."

"More memories of him are coming back. He was stoic, he wanted me to go to law school and stop thinking about going to war. He took me to ball games, those I remember well." I thought about it for a moment, "Do you think Bella will forget Charlie?"

"Memories are a fickle thing, but maybe," Carlisle answered. _Maybe_, was not usually in his doctor's lexicon, but this was very different.

"And good riddance, if she does!" Gabe yelled from downstairs, snooping.

"Well, then come and tell us about Renee." I joked.

Gabe and Lydia brought two chairs with them, then got two more for Carlisle and Esme.

Lydia asked, "May I hold Masen?"

"Of course."

"You know, he may have some of Charlie's attributes, given his likeness to Bella. I also see Gabe and Renee. Renee's compassion was something she wore on the outside. Lilly and Bella have the same smile, just like her Mom. Their protective nature is very much like how Bella and Gabe were, even this young. It seems as though everyone is fairly well represented."

"I have been thinking about it," Carlisle looked off before continuing, "I don't think there is anything to worry about with Bella being around them. Their scents changing and becoming more prominent must be by design."

"I think so as well," I added

"When did you turn into such an optimist?" Gabe asked.

"When I married one."

"She will be a great mom. I know it's a lot for the age of (almost) nineteen. She has done a lot of living. Her quest for perfection will help her learn to control whatever powers she has, along with her need to be with her kids, and help them control their powers. I hope she gets to enjoy some experiences she missed out on as a child with them."

"I hope so too," I added.

"Let's put these guys down," Lydia said in a way that was almost asking.

"That would be great," I answered.

"How long, Carlisle?" Gabe asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

He looked at me, then at Bella. "I don't believe it will be much longer. This is the fastest transition I've ever seen. The syringe to the heart must have done the trick."

I just shrugged, hoping this would be over soon. I didn't know if Bella was miserable or not. I was pretty sure if she was in too much pain, Jasper would show up again.

I waited, vigilant, praying through the night. I did not want to pass another night without my Bella. _Please let it be over soon. Please let her not be suffering. _

The sun rose again, and Bella still had not moved a single muscle or made a solitary sound.

I wondered if we would have to fake our deaths, for Charlie. They may not have much of a relationship, but eventually, he would want to see her. If she disappeared, well, we didn't need the chief of police looking for her. Maybe it would be easier on Bella if we chartered a plane that "crashed." Bella wouldn't have to lie in a coffin while her father broke her heart, crying over her oddly non-pigmented body. Bella and I would have several such dilemmas to face together when she was with me.

The last six hours passed less painfully than the previous hours had. Now that I was finally convinced, Bella would come back to me. I could wait for her in peace. I wasn't aware of time passing after that. I was caught up in anticipation, thinking of all the things I wanted to tell her and all I wanted to do with her. Re-introduce her to the babies, teach her to hunt, explore her new body… there was so much.

Near midmorning, my reverie was disturbed by a change in Bella. Her heart had inexplicably sped up, the heartbeats so frenzied that they blurred together ina continuous wave of sound.

"Carlisle," I called nervously. Carlisle entered the room with Alice trailing behind.

"Listen," I said, looking for an explanation.

"Ah, it's almost over," he said. So this was a good sign. I guess I hadn't paid such close attention when the others in my family were changed. Perhaps back then, I hadn't wanted to be reminded of my own horrific burning.

Alice was looking at the immediate future. "Soon," she said. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…" _stay with the babies? _She finished the sentence silently.

"Yes—keep them away."

Bella's fingers twitched. We stopped breathing and went silent. The furious pounding of Bella's heart was the only sound in the room.

"Bella? Bella, love?"

There was no response to my touch or my words.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, as she darted downstairs to summon the family. None of us knew, but as a precaution, we would need everyone there to make sure that Bella didn't hurt herself or anyone else. She would be too strong for me to handle alone if she panicked at the shock of her change. It was a disorienting experience, which I recalled with perfect clarity.

Impossibly, Bella's heart thudded even faster and louder. It was the sound of an engine winding up beyond the stress limits of its physical form, threatening to explode. Faster and faster, tighter, and tighter. Without warning, Bella's chest arched from the table, as if a puppet were pulling a central string. Then she fell back with a light thud and made no further movement. Her heart couldn't possibly sustain this tympanic pounding for long.

Suddenly, with a loud "buh-BUMP, buh-BUMP," Bella's heart ceased to function. The sound that sang of Bella's humanity, her fragility, that identified her in a crowd and made her easy to find was gone now. Without it, without the ability to hear her thoughts, she was utterly silent to me. Fortunately, I would be able to detect her delightful scent in a room full of fragrances.

The entire family, plus Lydia, Gabe, Nia, and sans Rosalie, had gathered in the room. I maintained my presence next to Bella a the table.

And then… Joys of Joys!... Bella opened her crimson eyes. She stared into space. Motionless, no doubt taking in her environment, altered into the strangeness of her acute vampire senses. Her face held no expression in its flawless marvel form. She remained frozen, not even moving her eyes. I squeezed her hand, which I'd been holding for the last several minutes.

Without warning, Bella's body stiffened and curled, and a non-human burst from her lips… a vampire's growl. She instinctively moved away from the threat—my hand, apparently as she flipped from the table, landing her back against the far wall of the room. Everyone but Alice responded by raising their arms as if to hold her in check. She didn't charge, but she crouched in a defensive posture.

I had imagined Bella as a vampire, of course, but the reality was still a shock. She was as graceful as a lioness, lithe as a doe, sinuous as a python in water. Though my beloved was wholly different, her new form seemed natural, and somehow, predictable. It was like I had known her as a vampire always. Everything that I loved was still there but in a highly refined form. She was as stunning to me now as she'd ever been.

In the back of my mind, I knew there were some things that I would miss… her heart, her softness (though not her fragility.) My senses would be free to enjoy her without the constant iron control that had been required before. In fact, she was undoubtedly more of a danger to me at the moment than I was to her. That would be a new experience, one I welcomed wholeheartedly.

I wanted to touch her to see if I could hear her again. She was hard to read now that her skin had transformed her face into a more consistently composed, less malleable form. I could not interpret her expressions asI had learned to do when we weren't talking. Her crimson eyes were inscrutable.

She was stunningly beautiful, I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to take her in my arms. It was not possible while she was in her disoriented state. Her vampire instincts could be triggered, and she might injure me. I wouldn't risk upsetting her by letting that happen.

With a pang of fear, I wondered whether she would remember me, love me. What if her feelings were lost with her human memories? Could she learn to love me again? What if she didn't?

Biting back my panic at these unwelcome new thoughts, I leaned across the metal table with my hand extended, inviting her back, willing her not to be frightened. Incredibly Bella recovered immediately from the touch that had startled her, and she abandoned her defensive crouch. She straightened her body into a standing position while her eyes surveyed me and appeared to evaluate the potential danger of the room and the gathered company.

Bella's eyes fixed on me. No doubt, I did look startling different to her new eyes. I hoped that the changes she perceived were pleasing to her, that I was still appealing to her as she was to me.

Her eyes followed me as I moved around the table cautiously, my hand still outstretched. If she allowed me to touch her—assuming she knew me as her love—she might feel more grounded, more stable. I was something she could hold onto while she adjusted to the profound alteration of her senses. I remembered how overwhelming that was at first.

"Bella?" I ventured, trying to mask my concern. Was her mind unable to grasp what was happening? Could it be too much for her to take in? There was no visible change in her stance or expression, nor did she speak. I tried it again.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disoriented. But you're all right. Everything is fine." I reached out to her again, eager to release her from her frozen wariness. She remained still as I moved close to her.

Tension crackled in the air. I heard the fear in my mother's mind.

_What if she hurts him?_

Very slowly, I reached out to stroke her cheekbone with my fingers, a touch she surely remembered as safe and pleasant.

**BPOV**

'_Smooth as satin, soft as a feather, and now precisely matched to the temperature of my skin. Edward's touch seemed to sweep beneath the surface of my skin, right through the bones of my face. The feeling was tingly, electric-it jolted through my bones, down my spine, and trembled in my stomach. _

_Wait! I thought as the trembling blossomed into a warmth, a yearning. Wasn't I supposed to lose this? Wasn't giving up this feeling part of the bargain? I was a newborn vampire. The dry, scorching ache in my throat gave proof to that. And I knew what being a newborn entailed. Human emotions and longings would come back to me later in some form, but I'd accepted that I would not feel them in the beginning. Only thirst. That was the deal, the price. I'd agreed to pay it. But as Edward's hand curled to the shape of my face like satin-covered steel, desire raced through my dried-out veins, singing from my scalp to my toes._

_He arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting for me to speak. I threw my arms around him. Again, it was like there was no movement. One moment I stood straight and still as a statue; in the same instant, he was in my arms. _

_Warm, or at least, that was my perception. With the sweet, delicious scent that I'd never been able to really take in with my dull human senses, but that was one-hundred percent, Edward. I pressed my face into his smooth chest._

_And then he shifted his weight uncomfortably. I leaned away from my embrace. I stared up at his face, confused, and frightened by the rejection. _

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."

_I yanked my arms away, folding them behind my back as soon as I understood. _

_I was too strong._

"Oops," I mouthed.

_He smiled the kind of smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating. _

"Don't panic, love," he said, lifting his hand to touch my lips, parted in horror. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

_My eyebrows pushed together. I'd known this, too, but it felt more surreal than any other part of this ultimately surreal moment. _

_I was stronger than Edward. _

_I'd made him say ow. _

_His hand stroked my cheek again, and I all but forgot my distress as another wave of desire rippled through my motionless body. _

_These emotions were so much stronger than I was used to that it was hard to stick with one train of thought despite the extra room in my head. Each new sensation overwhelmed me. I remembered Edward saying once—his voice in my head a weak shadow compared to the crystal, musical clarity I heard now-that his kind or our kind were easily distracted. I could see why. _

_I made a concerted effort to focus. There was something I needed to say. The most important thing. _

_Very carefully, so carefully that the movement was actually discernible, I brought my right arm out from behind my back and raised my hand to touch his cheek. I refused to let myself be sidetracked by the pearly color of my hand or the smooth silk of his skin or by the charge that zinged into my fingertips. _

_I stared into his eyes and heard my own voice for the first time. _

"I love you," I said.

_My voice rang and shimmered like a bell. _

_His answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had when I was human; I could really see it now. _

"As I love you," he told me.

_He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine- slow enough to remind me to be careful. He kissed me soft, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. I tried to remember to be gentle with him, but it was hard work to remember anything in the onslaught of sensation, hard to hold on to any coherent thoughts. _

_It was like he'd never kissed me—like this was our first kiss. And in truth, he'd never kissed me this way before. It almost made me feel guilty. Admittedly I was in breach of the contract. I couldn't be allowed to have this, too. _

_Though I didn't need oxygen, my breathing sped raced as fast as it had when I was burning. This was a different kind of fire. _

_Someone cleared their throat. Emmett. I recognized the deep sound at once, joking, and annoyed at the same time. _

_Oh… crap… Edward, you are such a shit! You heard all of that! _

I just remembered he could listen to my thoughts again.

'_I did,' _he thought, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

'_Do you think I am dangerous?' _

He shook his head.

'_Good!' _

I pointed to the door and looked at my family, smiled, and then said, "Get out!" daring any of them to challenge me.

Edward was beaming.

Jasper and Alice nodded in consent.

I winked at Carlisle.

The family left the room.

Finally, Edward and I were alone and equals.

The freedom was miraculous.

**A/N: So, yes, coming up will be the explanation of the powers or the discovery of all of their capabilities. Bella's ability to astrally project is one of them. If she had not been shot, that would not be so. So hint: Bella was a mighty magician, more than anything I have described, she will have many tricks in her toolbox. **

**Masen's ability to make other's see and feel what he is might be a problem. Lilly is plenty powerful herself, at this point, she's in protector mode. Protector of her brother, and worried about her mother. **

**I didn't include most of Bella's burning because it is different than what it was in the book. **

**Here is the spot where we start to veer off canon quite a bit. Sorry for how long it has taken me to post this. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the new Edward and Bella. **


	15. New

**A/N: I did not want to deviate too much from how things were experience-wise for Bella as she wakes up. There are some very noticeable differences. I had to make some choices about what she would want and what Edward would want and what they needed. No lemons here, but they are coming. **

**This is entirely Bella's POV, but she talks a lot more, and the family is not in the room with her, but no doubt listening to every word (bypassing the want, damn Emmett.) It seemed only fitting that the next chapter is from Edward's POV, and the family is less irritating. So, that is why it took me a while to find what I wanted this chapter to express. **

**I do enjoy reading your reviews. They give me the motivation to post. This week I was in a foul mood, thus the New Moon one-shots (I have completed the last part of the second one-shot I posted, I just need to edit it.) Writing the gooey is much harder when you are in that mood. So, I am so sorry if I haven't responded to them yet. I started this series on a whim, not realizing that Breaking Dawn was going to be much harder to twist than any of the others, especially Twilight. **

**That said, there are bits and pieces from Breaking Dawn within this chapter. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I am the owner of the original characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Wow, this is… bizarre. Everything is so clear! So sharp! So, defined!"

My brain whirled with thoughts- not just one, or two, too many to estimate. All the good, bad, and darn if I wasn't throbbing with curiosity. It all seemed… natural… easy… just distracting. The brilliant lights overhead were blinding bright. Yet, I could see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulbs.

"I can see every color of the rainbow in the light, but at the edge of the spectrum, is that an eighth-color? What is that all about?" I asked a bit freaked out.

Edward had the delighted face of a man who had seen it all before—he had. No one informed me of this, and it freaked me out. As a magician, one who practiced Phosphermancy, an eighth-color was brand new to me.

... Why was I wasting so much time speculating about this?

"I should have known you would handle this better than any of the rest of us did."

I didn't think he was right, but… Okay…

An inscrutable smile materialized on Edward's lips, and pride emanated from him.

"To be fair, I spent six months preparing. I also didn't wake up with voices in my head. Okay, one," I allowed before Edward folded his arms close around me. I loved that I was stronger than him. Unbreakable.

I twisted around, my back to Edward's chest. He shifted his arms to wrap around my waist. I continued observing my surroundings through this strange, crystal clear vision. I was an inquisitive creature.

Behind the lights, I could distinguish grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whisked down my throat. The action felt wrong. I considered and realized the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I didn't need the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted indifferently to the influx. I didn't need air, but I _liked _it.

Edward leaned his chin on my head, reveling in my inner musings about this strange world.

I could taste the surrounding room, the lovely dust motes, the mix of stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open window. Most of all, the taste of Edward's scent.

So strange how intoxicating it was. Edward was my own personal brand of heroin.

I screwed my body around again. "What do I smell like?" Still, I felt too immersed in these tiny details.

"You smell like the elements. Once upon a three days ago, lavender and freesia. Now, Lilly does. When you were changing, there was a hint of honey, but that's passed. I don't have a precise explanation; not sweet, not bitter. Excellent for you and remarkably distinctive. Intoxicating. Jasper said my venom marked you when you smelled of honey, but it could be the sun."

"What about Masen?"

"Honey, lavender, and rain," he responded.

"Aww, a combo of us both."

"I hadn't considered that idea. My concerns were focused elsewhere, but yes, that sounds correct."

I was chomping at the bit to learn more. "Come, sit, tell me more." I sat on the couch in Carlisle's office.

Edward's expression was hesitant, "you don't want to hunt?"

I noticed a minor burn in my throat, but the more significant burn came from wanting to know more about my children. My burning desire for my husband was 10,000 times more dominant.

Another thought popped into my head as I waited for Edward to join me on the couch. I didn't need to sit ever again. Still, it felt natural, the human part of me, was comforted by casual, that hadn't changed.

Edward plopped down and laced his fingers with mine. "Well, they demanded blood at first. Of course, Rosalie, gave in to their every whim, until Carlisle put his foot down. The switch did not make them happy. When they were ravenous enough, they took the formula, it's been smooth sailing since. Masen sleeps more than any individual I've ever encountered; it's entertaining and cute. Lilly is perceptive, she enjoys pushing the narrows of her sleepiness. She's amused by the family. Knowing that… Emmett and Jasper are still competing for the most amusing uncle title." Edward rolled his eyes. "Their skin seems impenetrable. They look more mortal than vampire."

"They can look into the veil, and show others, right?"

"Well, it was Masen who showed me… you. I am not altogether certain, nor is anybody else what their gifts are. All that could be because of their connection to you. Masen might manipulate emotions and urges. He is not an Empath like Jasper as he doesn't feel anybody else's; he can make us feel what he demands. We classify those types of powers as manipulators, something we need to look out for. Our desires are potent and can overwhelm humans."

Edward stared off, worried about something. I would have to see for myself or feel for myself before I commented.

"Lilly, well, other than being super protective of us all, and even more so of Masen. Her ability may not have developed yet, or she cannot reveal what it is. She saw you astral project without aid from Masen; again, we don't know why that is."

Feeling smug, I responded, "Yeah, that was handy."

"Bella," Edward spoke, his manner severe, "You will be powerful, and have many abilities. Nothing obvious right now. I presume we'll see. It is your aunt and brother who maintain, that because of your many talents before the change, those likely intensified. The gifts your mom said would start coming to you by the age of 25, likely manifested during the transition. The what, when, why, and how is an enigma. You look like the same Bella to me."

I felt wonderful hearing that. I knew how to handle magic. If I had woken up with Edward's capability, I might have gone psychotic.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that there was a mirror in the office, one that hadn't been there before. I glimpsed at it. I needed to see if I looked like the same old Bella.

Hearing the thought, Edward rose, tugging me up, so I could check myself out.

I was in a black tank top and yoga pants. It shocked me; Alice had honored my request. I knew the red eyes would disturb me, but there was nothing I could do about them. They would dissolve, and Alice went nuts purchasing contacts in assorted hues. My hair was lengthier, fuller, wavier, and more luminous than it had been. The blonde streak disappeared, thank god. Instead, crimson red streaks ran through my natural mahogany color. Edward's signature penny like colored hair was still that.

My were cheeks angular, and my nose was straight. My eyelashes were fuller, longer, I could bat them like Edward. I thought, perhaps _I _could be the dazzler now.

"Without difficulty," Edward acknowledged my thought.

I began doing internal cartwheels.

My lips were perfect and pink. I wasn't positive if it was the pregnancy that changed the shape of my body to resemble Rosalie's, but I didn't care. I did not tell her this, but she was the personification of beauty in my eyes. I was relieved to see that my muscles had returned to their pre-pregnancy form.

"I look like me, but don't at the same time." An explosion of giggles escaped my lips, "shit, my voice!" I hadn't caught that before. I was focusing very hard on not getting distracted.

"I assured you, love." Edward looked me up and down. "You're still my Bella."

My smile mirrored his, as did my teeth… fangs… I didn't know. Straight and plastic surgery white. I had craved a flawless smile, now I had it. I remembered Nia and removed my shirt. Edward's low growl charged the office with electricity, but I couldn't, I was trying my best not to molest him. I needed to see if the sigils were still there, and sure enough, the one on my ribs was!

Pleased, I inquired, "my neck?"

Edward showed it was. "Still blazing fresh trails."

Before getting married, I had not entrenched Edward in witch tradition. The spelling of the wedding rings was enough. I never told him about another practice. There was another, soul attached sigil, a mark of commitment and marriage; that would last if we did. The distinction was we fixed it to the other's soul. Nia, if anybody could manage it, she was the authority. I put talking to her about it on my mental to-do list.

My attention switched from the mirror to my ears. I could pick up the TV downstairs had been muted. Someone was shifting their weight, and I tuned in to my two little hummingbird's heartbeats. I also picked up a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting to the beat. Rap music? We were on a twenty-acre lot, distant from civilization. What was the distance in that capacity?

Charlie was the next thought. I had mentioned to him he could come and see the new house. It was a lie to mollify him then and now… but…

"We, as in me and you, will have to fabricate our deaths. Jasper will pick up the death certificates. We need to take care of that soon, Bella. The last thing we need is the Chief of Police using his affiliations to locate us." Edward, once again, explained my unspoken concern.

My brain started swimming again. Yeah, Charlie wasn't much of a thoughtful father or much of a dad at all. I didn't know him as a daughter would. Yet, I knew Gabe did not have any urge to reunite and losing a child would be gut-wrenching. I couldn't fathom it mere minutes after finding out I was pregnant.

"Do you think the mutts will believe?"

"Absolutely not! They will not suspect, in their minds, it will be a foregone conclusion. What can they suggest? She's not dead, she's a vampire? Your Dad would never consider that possibility. To detract from his grieving by suggesting such a thing is contemptuous. Not that they're known for sensitivity or tact."

"You have a point. We'll handle that all soon. I need to leave Charlie the house in Forks, the truck, and some money. I don't know if he'd use it, but it might compel him out of the house that is still an altar to Renee. He can sell it if he wants, and use the cash to buy a house on the res. Then maybe he'll move on, live with Sue and her children, close to his buddies. He could retire and fish every day. He deserves to be happy."

"You are charitable when it comes to Charlie. When we start the process, we'll make certain there is a will in place, so it all looks legit. You need to hunt." Edward repeated, and that was not an offer.

I knew he was right, but damn if I didn't crave something else better, and right that second. "Fine," I surrendered.

Edward whispered in my ear, "we have our own home, and all night, love. Believe me, I am feeling the same."

Oh! I had forgotten that we had a house! It was a dim recollection that would have its own life later.

"Okay," I breathed, "give me my clothes."

Focusing on applying as little strength as possible; I changed into the tank top, jeans, and sneakers, someone had picked out. I felt even more like myself.

"Let's do this then," I said.

Edward jumped out of the window. I was about to do the same and mimic him, I wanted to try something out. If my transition magnified my former capacities, all I needed was the ocean breeze to lower myself. I did the same on our honeymoon. Edward gazed as I tried. I did not need to channel anything. It was natural, nailing it on the initial try. But when I glanced at Edward, a tremendous surge of unease and shame came over me. I was a bigger freak than before. These emotions were so much stronger than I was used to. It was overpowering, and I wanted to run away. I drew an unsteady breath and stepped back.

"I forgot that freaked you out," I mumbled.

Edward moved towards me and caressed my cheek. "No, I'm awed. Bella, I've been around for over a century. I have seen amazing abilities, but some things are so beyond what I ever dreamed possible. It takes a minute to process it. I will always marvel at your skills, I always have, and that will never diminish."

Abruptly I felt ecstatic, bah! I was finding out why it seemed as if Edward had multiple personality disorder.

I shot him a forgiving smile and replied, "all right then, let's hunt."

**A/N: I suppose that wasn't as exciting as anticipated. It is what it is, it moves the story forward. **


	16. This New Life Of Mine

**A/N: Don't hate me for taking so long! I am working very hard on writing a modern-day fairytale to self-publish. I'm spending 10 hours a day working on a book surrounding a film adaptation of 'The Veil,' the other original story I'm writing, world-building, and pouring my soul into. **

**PS if there are any Betas or editors that work on original fiction or would like to please PM me! Ok, no more self-promotion. **

**Standard disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight-related. Original characters are the property of me! No copyright infringement intended. **

This New Life Of Mine

*BPOV*

I love being a vampire, and my new life, body, and amenities. I'm not sure if it was the magic. If so, my Mom's theories held more weight. I thoroughly prepared for my transition too. Who knows?

Yes, thirst existed in my throat, but it wasn't what I thought it would be, all-consuming. Two more needs were consuming me. At this moment, Edward needed to see me through the firsts. This was consuming him with concern.

I concentrated.

Switching on my vampire instincts gave me the most amount of trouble. Losing control, my fear transitioned with me, not as much, regardless there it was. I trusted Edward implicitly, overriding my fear. Edward would never let me down. I finally let go, and nearly gave Edward a coronary, if it were possible.

Kids at school nicknamed me 'Bad Luck Bella,' and I felt that way again because of a stupid human. Why he thought it appropriate to commune with nature, near private property, I'll never know. Said, crazy, unaware human now had three life-threatening crises going for him. Firstly, a newborn vampire who let go of her human side to hunt, secondly, the husband of the newborn vampire wouldn't hesitate to kill the human; lastly, a massive spiked, warded, and electric iron fence.

I'm ashamed to admit, I took the bait and took off! I marveled at my running speed, hearing Edward behind me, already flogging himself. Carlisle popped into my head, and I slowed. The stupid human's luck shot up when a phenomenon from my past ended up overwhelming me. I snapped out of it. The smell of human blood up close did it. Bad Luck Bella threw up and passed out because of it, but vampire Bella just turned away from it in disgust. The other difference, spilled blood, made me sick then, now human blood pumping in his veins made me shudder.

I halted and spun around, "oops!" I said, then giggled.

Edward barked a laugh, then asked, "how did you do that?"

Edward's question confused me. "Do what?" I inquired.

Incredulous eyes were upon me, "You stopped mid-hunt, you haven't even fed yet! A human, Bella! It takes decades of principal and discipline to achieve control like that, and some never master it." Edward sighed; he was talking about Jasper.

I cleared my throat; I hadn't told Edward about my childhood. I skipped the _Bad Luck Bella _story. "I never told you about my reaction to human blood? I was so rarely around spilled blood I never considered it, but it must have partially transitioned when I did."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, encouraging me to go on.

I couldn't help but brag, "I haven't spent a great deal of time around humans, few know my secret. I fought a few humans, and I could always tell when to stop when the whiff of blood smacked me in the face. Back then, I'd puke and pass out. The closer I got to him, the hunting instinct broke. I heard you, saw Carlisle, reminding me of my mantra, when I got close enough, my heightened smell made me snap out of it entirely, it's unpleasant, yuck!"

"But… but… you… pregnant?" Edward lost his ability to speak coherently, delighting me again.

"That was the overwhelming need coming from Lilly and Masen. Blood allowed me to eat human food. Mostly, I drank animal blood anyway. It doesn't bother me. It seems the human had enough sense to turn away. That fence could have killed him."

Edward's eyes bulged, "you never cease to surprise me. Let's go be good now."

"You think I'm a weird vampire?" Argh! Stupid insecurities… he didn't.

"Well, yes."

Strike that. My face fell.

"Bella!" Edward growled, "I'm amazed by you. Don't you understand the implications of your blood-lust control? We don't have to lock ourselves in for two years!"

"Oh!" I gasped, "I can be around humans! What about the babies?"

"That's why Carlisle insists on human food. Let's hunt."

I agreed; the thirst started making its way up the list of desires. I wanted to see my children, and if hunting made everyone else comfortable, even better.

I won't go into the fine details of drinking blood, not sexy, like at all… Until I saw Edward, I knew for a fact I would not have found watching him hunt so attractive four days ago. He caught me gawking at him, stopping another instinct from triggering. If blushing were possible, I'd be doing it.

I glutted myself and laughed about how slushy my stomach felt. Edward was having a hard time talking.

"Babies," I demanded.

We could look at the house when it was time to scratch my other itch. We didn't sleep.  
Once we were inside the Cullen house, I was both surprised and irritated at them all; it seemed as if they were refusing to hand my children over.

_My children! Mine! _

I did not go through the pregnancy from hell, and three days of roasting from the inside out just to eat my babies! They smelled lovely.

Edward heard all the nasty thoughts running through my brain.

He explained our hunting adventure. Nobody believed him.

Violent thoughts started running through my mind.

Jasper gave me a strange look and bolted.

'_I'll tell you later. Jasper doesn't understand how you did it. Despite your preparation, you shouldn't have reacted that way.' _

'_Jasper isn't a witch.' _

'_Talk to him later, or beat the crap out of each other, that will make him happy.'_

I snorted, searching the room for Emmett, smirking I thought, '_Ok, but Emmett first. Babies, magic, and then Emmett.' _

Edward agreed.

"Congratulations, Bella. You did well." Rose said, while handing Lilly over to me, Masen to Edward.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

I inspected my children and their beauty when I heard '_Mommy!' _from both of them. I made sure Edward and I weren't touching.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"You did too?" Edward responded.

I bobbed my head, "anyone else?" I focused, hoping I didn't inherit Edward's gift.

They did not.

_Relieved_ was an apt description.

"I can read their minds!" I said mid giggle, then I thought, '_Yes, I'm your Mommy. Sorry for taking that long nap. That won't happen again. I missed you too.'_

Lilly and Mase began clapping their hands. They heard it.

"We can communicate in our thoughts!" I was so excited to hold them; at that point, it hit me; they were three days old. "Wait! I'm sure clapping is not something newborns can do." They looked like babies, not infants.

I saw Edward look at Carlisle, concerned before Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, their growth both intellectually and physically is unprecedented. We need to talk to you two about this." Carlisle looked at Lydia, and Edward looked at the floor.

Panic flooded me, so I took a seat on the couch to brace for whatever they wanted to say. Edward handed Masen over to me. My fear disappeared. I didn't do that, and Jasper wasn't in the room. Masen did that on purpose, how bizarre!

Lydia gave me her signature comfort look before speaking, "Isabella, I am confident the institute and council will know about this…"

"… but then you have to tell them!" I interrupted, noticing my voice went up an octave. Edward didn't like it either. Fear equal to mine appeared on his face.

My moods were fluctuating, and then they weren't. "Masen, let Mommy feel this stuff. Thank you." I lectured my three-day-old baby! He understood.

"What?" Carlisle's curiosity interrupted my moral dilemma.

"I freaked out twice, and he's shaken me out of it both times. Masen derailed my train of thought. Is that just me, or did everyone else feel it?"

"Apparently, only you!" Edward sounded jealous.

I guessed my stupid, mind-reading vampire had spent little time with the twins, over the last three days, monitoring them, sure. No matter what, the intensity of emotion, especially Edward's, would challenge a breakthrough. Like when your mate is burning at the stake internally.

"Council?" Lydia redirected the conversation. "We have citadels everywhere, you know that. I know some have information on hybrids. Bella, we can meet at my place. We'll make sure they won't be able to sense this place. Also," her shoulders slumped, "your anonymous account of pregnancy will be priceless to them, a bargaining chip if you will. You will intimidate them. You are infinitely more powerful than they are, and physically unstoppable. You will have Gabe, Nia, and myself along with seven vampires protecting you three if you wish."

"Why are you so shocked! Hello, Bella, you were pregnant for a month!" Alice shook her head as if we were morons.

Alice was correct. I needed faith in fate. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Edward, the vampire... if it went against nature. I would not have be able to get pregnant or bare his children either.

"Fine! But Edward goes along, Nobody is allowed to touch them. I'll put shield them from any attempts to use magic. Edward can listen to their thoughts, but I still don't like this."

"I know Ella," Gabriel's sincerity killed me, "but vampires don't go through the same Education we do. Carlisle is curious by nature, but Carlisle was also a member of the Volturi. It seems as they are the ones who control histories and their knowledge about their species. There isn't another choice. I'm sorry."

Carlisle looked ashamed.

"Ok, set it up. Casually, non-emergent like. Give nothing away." I did not want anyone to know. I wanted to make sure Lilly and Masen would live a long life. No way would we change them, not with all that could go wrong.

Lydia, Gabe, and Nia acknowledged my answer and disappeared.

Carlisle spoke up again, "Bella, I asked Carmen and Eleazar to join us for a few days."

The thought of Tanya set my mind on fire, "WHAT?"

Alice chuckled, "just those two. Although, after they understand, it would be wise to invite Kate and Garrett. They love you; it will soften the blow."

I furrowed my brow, not understanding. "What blow?"

"Have you heard stories about immortal children?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded slowly.

"The Denali sister's mother created one. The child caused so much carnage the Volturi stepped in, killing both their mother and the child."

I frowned, no matter how much I hated Tanya, losing your mother was something I knew well. Nobody should go through that so young. "Oh," I looked at my super-sized children, gnawing on my lip. "But, they aren't!"

"Bella, love," Edward said, rubbing my back. "We know that, but nobody else will. Carmen and Eleazar are the head of the family, the Denali's are family, we can't hide this. Carmen may just steal them." He nudged me. "Also, Eleazar can sense gifts."

"No, Tanya," I needed clarification.

Rose smirked, "I'll make sure of that."

I trusted that.

The day had started out just fine. Now complications assaulted my brain. I needed air.

"Tomorrow, ok? I want to take the kiddos outside and experiment. I feel some of what I can do." Now everyone was curious. I felt my shield. I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating on intention. I put everyone in the room in an individual bubble, except for Edward.

"Can you hear them, Edward?" I asked.

His lips twitched into a smile. "Nope."

I put Edward in the bubble this time. "How about now?"

He nodded, he could.

"If you are within the bubble, no one can touch you, and your powers work too. Nice to know."

"Nice!" Emmett boomed, making all three of us jump. He was so in for it.

I could tell the family was curious about the rest. "Outside the bond, Edward and I share with the babies, I believe my magic manifested into something much stronger. Since I am familiar with the magic, and I could control it before, I think I can now too."

"She can fly!" Edward joked.

"Told you!" I jumped again at Emmett's enthusiasm.

Emmett would die today if he didn't control his volume.

"I can't 'fly' in the traditional sense, I'm not Supergirl. I'm able to rise, hover, and lower myself using the elements, but channeling my power. Controlling the weather helps." I so knew what Emmett would say next.

"Like Storm!"

Knew it!

"Yes, I guess. Did my eyes change color last time, Edward?"

He gave me a look I saw as intimidation. "Yes, but not green, bright white and purple."

"Cool," Alice muttered. "Let's see!"

We went outside, I warned everyone, "stay back for a little while, I want to make sure I am in control."

Warmth and confidence spread through my body as my power began to amp up. I focused on the sky. I wanted to see what Lilly and Masen's skin looked like. The sky turned bright yellow from dark gray. The kid's skin didn't react, their arms and legs looked silky and smooth. I took in a breath. Relief flooded my body next.

"Unbelievable!" Esme gasped.

I let go; the sky returned to normal.

"Time to be Storm, unless it bothers you, Edward."

"It does not bother me," he growled.

I found I didn't need the elements to rise. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating. I opened them, slack-jawed at the same time as the others. I had risen much higher than I realized. The family was in carved statue mode. I shot a worried look at Edward; he pointed to his eyes.

"Are my eyes really that intense?" I asked. I was floating, but my eyes were freaking them out?

At that moment, I didn't care. I felt like doing a pirouette, so I did. "Awesome!" I squeaked. I did a backflip and landed on my feet.

"Ok, much stronger than before. That didn't drain me at all. I have more energy."

I moved on to the next form of magic. I thought of my family and concentrated on adding multiple visible spells into one visible circle. I wasn't trying to heal, nobody was. I tried something different. If this worked, I knew I could defend my family along with the others, using magic alone. Jasper had joined us, so he would be my guinea pig. I didn't know how it would affect Edward. The slight possibly of making him go insane was a good deterent. I propelled the finished spell at Jasper without permission.

"What did you do?!" Jasper asked, alarmed.

"Calm Emmett, full blast. Access your powers, did they intensify?"

Jasper's face transformed from alarmed to mischievous when he knocked Emmett out cold. I did internal cartwheels.

_Take that loudmouth! Har-har! _

Rose looked a little freaked out. It didn't take Emmett long to get up and look around; he shut up after that.

"Now, imagine the fear or whatever emotion you want to project!" I said, practically jumping. I knew giving Jasper more of an ability to defend his family would make him happy. I'd always felt sorry for him, being around Rose and Edward for so long. Edward able to create his own mood. I'd lose it.

"Unfortunately, it's temporary… maybe…" something was percolating... "I'll try something later."

"Bella," Alice asked, "do it to me."

"I don't want you to have some psychotic break… but maybe Jasper can knock you out if that happens?" I replied.

Alice and Jasper agreed.

I began working the spell again. This time, concentrating on Alice's clairvoyance without limits. Access to intuition and knowledge Alice had before, but more precise, long term. I thought of the scenario we could test immediately. The spell collided with Alice. Her eyes sparkled.

"It's like she's downloading the future so fast. I can't keep up," Edward murmured.

It worked.

"Alice," I interrupted her download. "Alice, would you mind spending the rest of the time playing on the stock market? I want to test this out."

Half an hour later, Jasper and Alice returned.

"Wow, um, Bella…" Alice trailed off as if she didn't understand what happened. "Expect a massive bank transfer. I did it all without thinking. Now Jasper has more work."

"Okaaayyy…" I replied.

"You will give it all to Charlie, anyway."

Jasper felt my mood shift, and added to it, "I will arrange passports, driver's licenses with a few aliases. I will get your death certificates and Will in order. Plane crash, correct?"

Guilt began brooding, but faking my death was part of the deal. We couldn't have my father looking for us. I looked at Edward and agreed.

How cheerful. I changed my thought train.

"Witch skills, sorcery, enchantment, there is more, but that's plenty for now." I dismissed interdimensional travel, for now. I knew there was more to experiment with, battle magic, healing, astral projection, remote viewing, more powerful spells, and building confidence in my intuition, clairvoyance, and divination. Now traveling couldn't be taken away. I snapped my fingers, and my wings were no longer clipped. I wanted to fight with my brother so badly.

"Maybe we should leave the rest to Eleazar? Would you mind if just the four of us hung out here for a while?"

"Oh! Absolutely!" Esme answered.

"We need to finish up the house!" Alice reminded Esme and Emmett. The rest of the Cullens made haste in disappearing.

Edward and I were alone, finally, laying on the grass Masen looked as if he was fighting sleep, sitting on his stomach, Lilly was absorbing everything, including the two of us. I felt so much peace; it'd been a long time. I wished I could cry. I looked at my husband and blurted, "Wow."

"That's the word," he replied

"Edward, I can defend my family with magic! I haven't gotten into physical fighting, but I am so relieved to have both." I blew out a puff of air.

He gave me a knowing smile, "good thing we'll never have to worry about that." Optimistic Edward.

WOW!

We laid on our green grass, facing the water, holding hands, talking in our thoughts. Eventually, both babies fell asleep. Watching Edward, relaxing, hand behind his head, and a baby sleeping on his stomach reminded me of that other instinct. Who knew this mental photo could be so sexy?

"I never knew life could be like this." Edward's optimism and enthusiasm showed.

"Like what?"

"As if the last part of my human self is dormant, and I'm good with it. I never wished for a family; I didn't think about it. When Carlisle turned me, I went a century, never grasping this, or wanting it. Yes, I admired the mated couples in the house, but I was a solitary creature, dull. Then you came into my life, and everything changed, I changed. I have a life that human's daydream of, trust me. If someone had told me, this would be my life a year ago… I'd recommend a psychiatric hospital. This day, this moment feels unreal. Thank you for not giving up on me." Edward looked at the babies, I knew where his thoughts were going.

"You need not say anything. Edward, that was then… let's live in the present. It didn't take long for you to have faith and love them as I did. That's all that matters."

"Thank you, Bella," Edward whispered.

"I said forever, and I meant it."

We laid there until darkness crept in. When Lilly and Masen were awake, I did magic tricks, then kissed my husband. The twins were too occupied to notice. Magic, the great distraction.

Without a doubt, this was a dream life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully, gaining a bit of an insight into where the story is headed. Each beat can be wordy. Thanks for the reviews, really, they give me the oomph to add new chapters. **


End file.
